They Sealed Their Hearts Into the Darkness
by he who watches the world burn
Summary: Blake left him. He takes matters into his own hands. He can't do it alone unfortunately. Might as well make his own team. Comprised of the most dangerous individuals in all of Remnant. Alone they can defeat an entire army. Together they'll topple an entire kingdom. First Target: Beacon Academy. AU due to excessive character death and OC's Overpowered OC's
1. Prolouge

Beacon is gone…

Its grand structure; once a symbol to humanity's victory against the forces of darkness has become nothing more than a new domain for the Grimm and a death trap to those who called it home.

Its buildings decimated…

Its security forces in total disarray…

Its teachers imprisoned within the halls they vowed to protect with all cost…

Its students; dead or fighting for their lives…

All with the help of a little black bow…

The bow's wearer was now in a life-threatening state, her once beautiful face was now splattered with blood, hers and someone else's, her gorgeous figure covered with cuts and bruises, all of which seemed very painful as she laid down on the hard filthy ground, her trusty weapon, the weapon that's been with her since the beginning, laid broken beyond repair by her side.

"BLAKE!" a voice young voice yelled in the distance.

"Hold on, were coming" A different voice said. It was difficult to tell from the distance…

"Just try to hang on we'll…ugh DAMN IT! I'm out…" Another more angry voice screamed this one far more urgent and reckless.

'_They won't make it' _was the pessimistic truth that anyone who watched thought as the scene kept unfolding.

Pessimistic yes but true

"You must think I'm merciless."

The tall figure towering over said without a single sign of sympathy to the battered woman.

Hearing this, Blake's breathing becomes even more erratic, unsteady…desperate.

"Nothing but a monster"

An explosion goes off behind them; the man ignores the screams as he nonchalantly decapitates a Beowolf lunging at him with a perfect swing and for good measure; a bullet through the brain.

"But, no. This isn't me being _sadistic_."

He points his sword's sheath at Blake, its muzzle obscuring the man's features.

All Blake could see was the barrel of weapon she thought she'd never be on the wrong side of.

"A-A-Adam…d-don't…" Blake pleads with difficulty, her throat burning with every syllable but to no avail.

Adam applies pressure to the trigger.

"This is me at my most…"

"…Adam…"

"…_masochistic._"

"…it's your baby-"

_**BANG**_

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Junior's Choice

Or

The Game of Scrabble Begins

"_Goodbye"_

'_At the very least, she had the decency to give me that.'_

An increasingly alcoholic Adam thought as he continues to drown his sorrows with another shot of whiskey. It's warmth flowing down his throat for the 3rd maybe 5th time.

'_Stupid sorrows' _He thought drunkenly

'_They learned how to swim'_

You might think he was in a bar like setting, with the bartender giving helpful experienced advice, old buddies playing darts, and the occasional depressed drunk trying bankrupt himself in order to forget the past.

There were two things wrong with that.

Firstly, Adam himself was the drunk…

Secondly, this wasn't a bar; it was a nightclub, _THE club_, to be exact. The one owned, managed and run by key information broker; Hei Xiong, more commonly known as Junior by the scum and vermin known as Vale's criminals, and if you're wondering why a grown man would refer to himself as Junior, the rumour goes his mother wanted to name him after his father, too bad the whore forgot the sack-of-shit's name, and the name stuck even after she gave Hei as his name.

'_That must have been an awkward talk'_ was the thought that came before the automatic shot of liquor the bull faunus took with a scowl on his masked face. On the other side of the club a few of Junior's _boys _were having a disagreement with their job description.

"You do it" a thug wearing crimson shades and a black suit said as he pushed a similarly dressed fellow _employee _towards the intoxicated assassin.

"N-No way man, I ain't going near 'im."

"But Junior said-"

"Forget what Junior said, I like my head where it is; on my neck." The thug reasoned with self-preservation in mind

"Ah screw this, he doesn't look too tough." Another one said, this one however was a not a wuss unlike his comrades. He walks straight to the bar, showing no sign of self-doubt he confidently approaches Adam. The other thugs held their breath as their buddy gets close enough.

"Hey you!" the goon calls, the terrorist doesn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Not wanting to be ignored the criminal draws his pistol threateningly for emphasis.

"We're not open, so get your damn ass-"

_**BANG **_

It must be a tragedy that your last profound word to be 'ass'.

The literal smoking gun in hand, Adam doesn't even admire his handy work as he turns to the other-less deceased- henchmen.

"Hey, he drew first." Adam justified.

They weren't so keen on that.

"Oh shit, he killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

"Let's get him!"

Adam lets out an annoyed groan as the thugs rush towards him. He pours himself another shot…

Exactly 18 seconds later.

…and gulps it down.

"H…Ho-H-How?" Junior exclaims in a mixture of disbelief and amazement as he sees Adam standing in the middle of the club's dance floor as the rest of his men lay barely beaten and breathing on the ground.

"You just killed 16 of my men!"

"Relax, I only killed one of them, the rest are just knocked-out."

"Shit! This one's not even breathing."

"Would you rather have him breathing or bleeding?"

"I just got these guys!"

"So?"

"Grr…Get out."

The faunus in question refused to even notice Junior as he made his way back to the where he left his Rifflejato and a half-empty bottle of whiskey. Junior proceeds to kick out the dangerously tipsy terrorist by grabbing him by the arm and sending him out Bartender Style.

"What, did you go deaf? I said get out-" Junior barely even touches him before Adam swiftly grabbed his arm and connected Junior's skull to the counter.

_**THUD**_

"Oww"

Adam pulls out a machete he disarmed from one the henchmen and run it through Junior's hand, from the palm all the way to the wrist, pinning it to the bar top.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

Junior screams as the sensitive nerves in his hand bombard his brain with massive signals of pain.

"I bet a guy like you must've heard." Adam guessed as he sadistically plunges the blade deeper, the hilt firmly planting Junior's hand to the counter. "

"OH GOD, AGH...What do you want with me!?" Junior demanded, hoping this will all end when he gets what he wants.

"What I want is pay-back, I can't do it alone so you're going to help me."

"S-Sure, I'll loan you some men, maybe even the Malachite twin's-"

"I'm going against Beacon, Junior! **Beacon**, even I can't do that with second-rate thugs and hookers with sharp accessories. I need the best and you're telling me where they are."

Adam pulls out a phone from his tail-coat, Pictures of different places pop-out. Secluded, dark, and incredibly high-security locations coupled with profile pics of candidates for Adam's _team. _

"Tell me where they are."

Having been in a similar predicament like this before, Junior could only curse his luck that such a thing could happen to him.

Again.

'_Why does this always happen to me'_ he ruefully thought.

"I've never heard of any of them."

Adam pours the bottle of whiskey on Junior's wounded hand, the pathetic sound of Junior's pain filed cries echo through the club.

"Ha…agh…please…stop."

Adam pours some more whiskey

"I don't know. I swear to God..."

"SWEAR TO ME!"

The very agitated white fang insurgent grabs the back of Junior's head and shoves his face in the phone for emphasis. This was Junior's last chance for survival, Adam kept scrolling the down the list of faces, places, and possible aliases, Junior prayed to whatever omnipresent being out there watching out for him, to find just one name to remember. Just one…

"Wait stop!"

Adam stops scrolling, it lands to just a picture with barely a name on the bottom.

"I-I know this guy" he says with relief "I know where he is."

Seeing for himself who the guy in question was, Adam's eyes widen in disbelief behind his mask. He never expected among all the would-be candidates for his team, Junior knew the location of the only one man Adam himself feared.

A most _essential_ criterion.

"You do?"

Junior nods his head.

"Yeah, he's a real nut. He was sent to the loony bin for some crazy-ass stuff, said he was too dangerous to be out with us sane people." Junior said in 'word on the street' kind of way.

"How do you know where he is?" That was said more as a threat of pain than a question. If there's one thing worse than no information; it's false information.

"His godfather and I are buddies."

And there goes another shot of whiskey…

"Oww…Alright, alright I owe a shit load of cash to his godfather." He clarified with a more believable answer

"Damn alcohol." Junior curses to himself.

"Where." was the incredibly frightening single syllabic demand that will forever creep in the corners of Junior's mind.

"Listen kid, I hope you know who you're dealing with here." Junior starts "This guy, he's like nothing you've ever seen, he's a fucking monster."

That warning fell to deaf ears, for all Adam could do was fantasize on the path of destruction he could cause with a man like that at his disposal. And above all that his name started with an 'A'.

"He's perfect."

"Now where is he?"

* * *

She couldn't stop her ears from twitching under her bow as she waited.

The box clearly instructed in obnoxiously bright pink lettering that it would take exactly three minutes for her to be able to get the results. Blake sighed upon realizing that it had only been one. This might as well be the most agonizing two minutes of her life.

She cradled her head in her hands as she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She went back to the sink and picked up the strip. True to the instructions, it had changed color. She turned back to the box to decipher the results.

BLUE - POSITIVE

RED - NEGATIVE

WHITE - INVALID

She shifted her glance to the strip in her hands and dropped the package in the process.

"Oh shit."

Never has blue become such a terrifying color until now.

* * *

Back to the club a very satisfied Adam just finished checking the legitimacy of Junior's info. It brought a demonic smile to his face.

"So this where he's been…" Adam remarks as he zones out for a bit.

"Looks like a pretty hard-place to breakout of, even for him." Adam admits to himself, not really sounding the least bit sincere.

"Can you just go already, I told you were he is?" A very much ignored (and injured) Junior said.

Adam heads to the other side of the bar top, and pulls out two bottles of Jack from the array of merchandise.

"Few months ago a girl set this place on fire."

He takes a gulp straight from the bottle then dumps it all on the floor the thugs were laying down on and just behind Junior, the floor was now wet with the easily combustible liquor.

"Did the cops ever catch her?"

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't get the cops involved." Junior says blissfully unaware of what comes next.

Adam approaches Junior, instead of pulling out the machete stabbing Junior's hand to the bar counter as he should, he instead hands Junior a dull kitchen knife he seemed to have brought along.

"Don't bother pulling it out. You'll never make it."

A perplexed Junior could only stare at the tiny knife in his weak hand as Adam pores half of the other bottles contents on the bar top connecting this stream of whiskey to the one between Junior and his men and sets it on a puddle of its contents just a few feet from Junior.

He then takes ten steps towards the exit.

"What are you-"

_**BANG**_

The bottle ignites as the bullet shatters it; the fire quickly spreads throughout the bar.

"She or someone else came back to finish the job." The assassin sheathes back his blade into the smoking gun "Or at least that's what the cops would think. They won't even bat an eye."

"OOOHHHHHHH! SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA LET ME GO?!"

"I didn't say that." Adam calmly replies as he walks away but not before saying a friendly piece of advice.

"Your choice Junior cut off the hand or burn to death."

And with that the knife in Junior's left hand seems allot more…liberating.

Adam leaves the club ablaze, he hears screams of cursing as he walks away, a few explosions vibrate the air, sirens replace it after a few minutes, and firemen came in after minutes or so after the whole club is engulfed in flames.

Too bad nobody got out before then…

"Too bad." Adam whispers to whoever can hear as he makes his way to his first teammate's location Lamb Asylum For The Criminally Insane.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Delicious Question

Or

Another Kenny bites the duSt

Simple question:

Have you ever eaten meat before?

Sure you have, beef, pork, poultry, mutton, venison… bush meat

Did you ever wonder about the animals they come from? Cows, pigs, chickens, turkeys, sheep, deer, rabbits…All those are meat.

Now for the critical question:

Have you ever eaten a faunus before?

See no one ever tried that, humans have tried eating the Grimm and each other but not the faunus Nobody eats faunus, even though a human eating one is technically not cannibalism. Well someone did, someone with access to faunus corpses tried eating them. A dear faunus' liver, a turkey faunus' oysters (lower back), a sheep faunus' kidneys (marinated in red wine, of course) and pig faunus'…

_Mmm…bacon…_

Were just a few of the few recipes a deranged man tried but in his defense "_At least __**I**__ didn't kill them_" was enough to justify his _culinary _experiments. Experimentation; was all it was, experimentation, he kept saying. Just a scientific discovery; a quest to further understand faunus and humans, for peace, he explained. Curiosity getting the better of me, he repeated to every voice in his head.

He lied

He didn't do it for science or peace, but because of a much simpler and basic reason; He was bored…

And here he is now, locked in the most secure asylum in Vytal, caged and restrained, regarded as the asylums most dangerous most guarded and most….difficult of patients (the higher your IQ is, the more pissed of your psychiatrist gets).

The only bright side; he wouldn't be bored for much long.

"_**Intruder on Sector 7! I repeat, Intruder on Sector 7-OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY!"**_

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Detained Deranged Detective Dabbles in Dominos

Or

There is an 'A' in team

_**"In my dream the world had suffered a terrible disaster. A black haze shut out the sun, and the darkness was alive with the moans and screams of wounded people. Suddenly a small light glowed, a candle flickered into life. Symbol of hope for millions. A single tiny candle, shining in the ugly dark."**_

_"**Then I laughed and blew it out."**_

_-The Joker (presumably)_

* * *

Lamb Asylum for the Criminally Insane; full of violent psychopaths and killers, and that's just the guards. Its psychiatrists were nothing more than sadists with PhDs using the inmates as test subjects for their own twisted experiments. And the janitors…actually the janitors aren't that bad once you get to know them.

The asylum is located far beyond the outskirts of Vale, on a man-made island on loch, the only way in and out was through nine separate draw bridges, its structure was designed for the sole purpose of housing Vytal's most clinically insane prisoners, from child rapists (both types) to mass-murders, not a single innocent soul was imprisoned (or stationed) within the asylum's correctional facility. The entire facility was a retro fitted castle, a fortress from the inside and out, in order to ensure that any inmates wouldn't escape, the facility was intentionally placed in a Grimm filled zone, so if any patients were lucky enough to escape the maximum security prison, survive the automated turrets, and swim all the way to the shore, the Grimm would be the last form of insurance. From the shores of the loch, the asylum looks almost ominous and magnificent with its tall towers, large walls, and grand arches. With a building as intimidating as this, no one would dare try to attack it.

That was until…

"You bastard!" a guard screams as he empties his gun's entire clip on the intruder who killed Kenny; a bull-faunus by the name of Adam Taurus.

It was no use, Adam merely dodges the attacks appearing then disappearing within seconds before any bullet could land on him.

Adam draws Wilt from its sheath and mows down the guard with a clean cut. The sight was horrific but to the patients behind the glass cell walls it looked like a sadistic masterpiece.

A metallic door whooshes open, more guards come in, these one's armored and armed with high-velocity, full-auto riffles. The leader of the unit speaks up and gestures commands to his unit. They open fire without a single order given to Adam to stand down; clearly all the guards want to do was shoot him down.

Adam, under a barrage of gunfire, he manages to deflect most of the bullets, it didn't take long for him to reach his attackers. He slashed his way through the guards; the leader cowers and pleads for mercy he couldn't after his throat was cut open, along with his men's skulls. The color red stains the halls. Adam pushes forward towards his main objective. Bullets and body parts fly in his wake. He was maintaining his pace until severing on to many guards gave him an epiphany. Not just any epiphany, as Adam pulls Wilt from a lifeless guard's torso, he had an artistic epiphany. And like all great artists in a time of inspiration he needed an audience.

"Napoleon once said: The battlefield is a scene of constant chaos…"Adam recites to the imprisoned patients of Lamb Asylum Sector 7, AKA Intensive Treatment Unit. The psychotic bastards listen to their newest form of entertainment with a disturbing amount of fascination.

Adam continues as he walks to the start of the row of glass walled cells. "…The winner will be the one who controls that chaos, both his and the enemy's."

Adam in a show of great skill cuts of the locks on each cell. On both sides the locks mechanically explode and the glass doors whoosh open. The prisoners all step out; their maddened and primal looks intensify as they wait for their savior's final words of wisdom.

"Go make some chaos." Adam said as he tossed a key card to a patient in front of him.

Adam left them to their own accord, and then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

In a completely cushioned room, a severely disordered patient fiddles with the chain that attaches his straight jacket to the wall, it rattles as he uses it as a jump rope. He's fun doesn't last as his cell door opens.

"You again." The patient says without turning to face his visitor. He stands up rather abruptly then with an almost slow grace he turns to look at the visitor.

"Hello Doctor, come to give me my daily dose of electricity?" he playfully Asks "Did you bring the camera? I want to start the 'Electric Shock Challenge' to raise awareness for lightning struck victims."

The doctor; a highly unattractive fat-nerd who probably reached lvl. 49, in the game of life he set his difficulty on EXPERT, ignored his patient's deranged rambling. Most likely a liberal Grimm sympathizer, who's too cowardly and wealthy to respect the Huntsmen and Huntresses sacrifice for the future, in summary a douche.

"Restrain him." the plus sized doctor ordered the room floods with guards, wearing full riot gear, sporting riot shields and shotgun-batons. One guard connects a chain to the patient's collar, the rest pin him to the wall brutally.

"What? Don't you know 24,000 people a year die from being struck by lightning? Have you no heart man?" the patient receives a blow to the head, courtesy of the doctor.

"Put a mouth gag on him while you're at it." The doctor said as he gives back the guard his baton.

"Afraid I'll tell them about that little fetish you have with-"

And so, strapped to a prisoner movement trolley, in a straitjacket, wearing a mouth gag, a blindfold, being escorted by maybe 12 to 15 guards (three of them pointing their guns at him),and a dumb med school last-placer, with all that it still didn't stop the patient from saying…

"Smells like a riot." he remarks in a muffled voice "Prisoners have a very pungent odor." Which was really hard to understand with a gag in his mouth.

"Quiet." a guard orders.

"Afraid I'll escape, Doctor." The doctor ignores him, keeping his lip tight and at a safer distance.

"Scared of me Doctor?" he patient teases, hoping to elicit a response.

There was no reply, the trolley stops moving, the patient's trolley gets upright, for a long amount of seconds eerie silence replaced movement, and the patient wonders what happened. Was there an accident? Were they planning to execute him on the spot? Did they arrive at their destination? Two things were clear:

His mouth gag was cut off (a pleasant one).

There was death in the air.

"Impressive, fifteen guards and a terrible excuse of a doctor taken out in a matter of seconds." the patient deduces that since no one was moving they were most likely taken down."Smell of blood in the air, and I feel moisture coming from the floor; bladed weapon." He theorized from just smell and touch.

"Close-quarters, not a single sound, and with a bladed weapon; assassin." He cleverly hypothesized the type of fighter capable of such feats. "Only one person with that skill set comes to mind." A mad smirk appears on his face, it's twisted and dangerous, just like the patient it was plastered on. A sheathing of a sword rings the ear. The weapons distinctive resonance being the final clue he needed to solve the case of who is with him.

"Out of all the people who know of my incarceration, out of all those who could achieve this, even I couldn't have predicted the one to bust me out would be you..."

Suddenly the straps that bound him were no longer holding, the sharp air hits his body, freeing him from his accursed straitjacket. His orange prison garbs exposed for the first time in weeks. His face now exposed showing its features, his midnight black hair fell loose and untidy almost covering his eyes in length, his eyes locked with Adam's for the first time, piercing blue, analytic as they had an almost laughing tone in their scrutiny, and he reeked of pure genius (and three weeks without a shower).

"…Taurus" he says the name as if it came with a dreaded history of pain. "It had to be you." was the almost ungrateful sounding remark.

"Good to see you again too, Ask." Adam says as he pulls out his hand. Ask stands straight, rivaling even Adam in height, though Adam was still much taller. Ask clasps Adam's hand in his.

"I appreciate the liberation." Ask says with sincerity.

"What happened to the tan?" Adam asks a little too of topic.

"You know how it is, weeks in an isolated, windowless room, without sunlight." Ask explains with no regret, casually stating the details of his imprisonment with no worry. Ask then proceeds to perform his most cherish capability; his deductive reasoning. As he scans Adam with cold and calculating eyes, it doesn't take long for Ask to figure out what his old acquaintance has be going through.

"Smells like a brewery." Ask could practically smell the booze permeating from Adam. Substance abuse of that level can never mean anything good.

Ask diverts his gaze from the alcoholic-in-the-making and onto the corpses on the ground he so generously sent to the underworld."As violent as ever..." The boatman must love Adam, he keeps his deck full of drachmas.

If Ask sane or at the very least capable of fearing for his own well-being. He'd have an iota of fear in the back of his mind dedicated solely for Adam.

But since he didn't...

"Lost about…eight pounds in the last months, been losing sleep as well." Any self-respecting detective could see the trend a mile away. The belt around his waist has been tightened to expose previously unused leather. Only a laymen would be blind to Adam's difficulty in breathing, stamina was one of Adam's forte, but now he seemed to be loosing with every hidden pant. As much as he tried to hide it, Ask could see it.

"All point to one definitive answer; a girl." for a moment the two fell silent. Both in deep unsettling thought, letting their minds wander for a second, letting memories flow for once, remembering the past.

Ask almost seemed sympathetic.

Until he opened his mouth.

"Aww...did she break your heart?" Ask gleefully mocked the present state of Adam's love life only a psychotic sociopath or sociopathic psychopath could.

In a feat of total self-control Adam restrains himself from beheading the asshole detective mocking his misfortune. _'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him...' _was Adam's inner mantra that kept him from murdering the detective.

For now.

"And are you freeing me to because of said heart break?" Ask deduced with astonishing accuracy and inhuman tactlessness.

Adam took note of how the tone in Ask's voice changed in the level of seriousness, how it easily switched from a jolly know-it-all to a cold, heartless, voice ready to order men into death's ever-open arms.

"You and that brain of yours." Adam muttered, scowling at how right the detective was.

"Yes, it is necessary to function properly." Ask drones as he switches clothes with a deceased guard, Adam understands immediately, and shots the guards head.

"What's in the duffel bag?" Ask questions as he re-adjusts the riot armor he recycled from a guard.

"Explosives." Adam said with murderous intent.

"Oh, that's good."

"…"

Ask activates the wrist computer installed in the wrist armor. He tinkers with it, figuring out how it works as a spoiled child would do after their rich parents give them a new SchneePhone. Adam just stares at him, as if he just told him that this was all just an anime fan-fiction.

"You're not gonna-I don't know umm- REACT?!"

"I did." Was the uncaring reply Ask gave, too busy processing every bit of detail the wrist computer would give. Adam nearly drops the duffel bag from disappoint, expecting a master plan or at least destructive idea. Adam maybe a master swordsman but even a master swordsman could respect a master strategist, he had hoped to utilize Ask's mind for his own agenda, a mind like Ask's could prove to be an immense advantage for his crusade.

But seeing Ask's lack of resolve, Adam was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Ask, you better have- wait I hear footsteps."

"Yes, they're coming."

"From which side?"

"Both."

Adam let's he bag fall down the floor, the sound of stomping boots get closer. As Adam readies his weapon, Ask keeps his mind occupied on the multiple applications he could use the wrist computer for. Just as Ask predicted, heavily armed guards came from both directions, trapping Adam and the not at all worried Ask, at least 30 men were currently surrounding the duo.

"A little help." Adam

"Sure." Ask lifts his hand upwards and with a sudden move. Two areas in space with such a strong gravitational pull that no matter or energy can escape are created at each side. In other words Black Holes just started sucking up the guard's firearms.

Disarmed and scared for his mortal well-being a guard mutters his final cuss"Oh shit-"

The rest was a massacre as guards were quartered in all directions, Adam sadistically enjoyed the killing, Ask was too preoccupied to feel the warm blood splash on his face. He wouldn't dare try to care about people he never knew, as heartless as it may sound, death would have to be another variable in the infinite possibilities in life that had to be classified as independent. With a semblance that can kill hundreds if not thousands, sacrificing one's heart in the pursuit of science was the only way to avoid a state of which Ask would be inclined to freely use his dark gift.

_'So it seems the warden's personal forces came into play, the prisoners are no match for against a tremendous advantage, they won't last long against armed guards with even lower morals than them, I estimate they'll provide us with at least 24 minutes worth of time, that's more than enough. but first...'_

Ask stops at a fork "Take a left through here." Adam just follows after him, Adam was a terrorist, there was no denying it, and in a time of peace terrorists expertise in war, and in war if some one knows the layout of the battlefield better than you, you follow them without question.

Ask stops in front of a locked and lightly armored door. "Open this door." Adam just cuts it open instead. Inside was the patients personal belongings, Ask instantly found a metal box labelled with his name. Riffling through the box he finds what he's looking for and pockets it and hands a hand-sized canister to Adam.

Adam looks at what Ask just handed to him with suspicion, it looked nothing more than a can of pepper spray or at best a flare or chaff smoke, but in Adam's career as an assassin, there is always more than what meets the eye. Curious to what he was suppose to do with a can, Adam was close to asking but Ask predicted the inevitable question.

"It does what it looks like." was the light answer to the question weighing heaviest in Adam's mind.

_'So it is chaff smoke. What could he possibly have planned for chaff smoke?' _

The two run, knowing more guards will come if they remain in the same position. That unfortunately didn't stop men from being acquainted with the wrath of Adam's bloody sword. Ask stays neutral the whole way, the map of the entire facility needed his concern more than the guards did. There were some guards capable enough to stop their advance, as of now Ask sat in front of the computer with Adam situated behind him, blocking projectiles from the security forces.

"Are you done yet?" Adam asked as he deflects bullets with his sword, shielding the two of them while Ask takes his time studying the layout of the building.

"Quiet, I'm working." Ask barked as he stays focused on the holographic schematics of the building._ 'So eight sectors, five corner buildings, and three towers with a central control room that connects them in between…structural supports are on…'_

Adam cuts a perfectly aimed bullet in half and fires his own at the guard who dared believe he could stop him.

"Oh I'm sorry." He sarcastically apologized between swings and sparks of bullets.

"You're forgiven." Ask says as he gets up, "Let's go." he orders as he secures the duffel bag and runs off.

Adam provides cover fire then follows Ask, they make their way to a corridor Adam takes this opportunity to question the _genius' _decision. After climbing up several floors and dead guards, Adam was beginning to feel he was the only contributing.

"Where are we going?"

While running at top speed, Ask cryptically says. "To clear a path"

* * *

In his personal transport airship, Warden Colurles, an incredibly pale and bearded man, sits confidently on his chair as his employees give him updates on the situation.

"Warden Colurles, sir. We have identified the location of the intruder, he appears to be collaborating with a guard; they seem to be headed to the main control room, on top of the three towers." One of his staff employees says.

"Good." the warden grins victoriously, as if ready to claim his prize.

"And what of the other prisoners?"

A different staff member answers, this one using his computer to show the live-video feed of his answer "The riots have been quelled; our guards have already been cleaning up the mess."

"That just leaves the two headed towards the control tower."

"Good, I want half the guards who aren't already dealing with the inmates to enter each tower, the rest of the guards- myself included- will form a defensive perimeter outside the gates, blocking their exit. We will flush them out."

"Sir, there's red chaff smoke coming from Tower 7."

The large screen on the ship shows exactly what the can see from the windshields, it had a 3D model of Tower 7 in every angle and shows the chaff smoke concealing the upper half of it.

"What? So they're trying to use it as a cover for an escape. They must have an airship on top of the tower." The warden theorized.

He turns on his com-link "Attention all air forces! Surround the smoke, fire at anything that comes out." He ordered to his security force.

And so those orders were followed to the letter, guards flooding through the towers trying to out flank Adam and Ask, The warden's airship and armored personnel carriers equipped with water cannons guarding the only exit, and airships and choppers hovering around the red smoke. It would take a miracle for two men to escape.

"All according to plan" Ask says out loud, he plants explosive after explosive in a pattern.

"How's it going on your end?"

**"I'm almost done here."** Adam informs through the radio.**"Why do I have to be in the smoking part?"** Self-restraint was something beyond his physical and psychological capacity at this point.

"You're a faunus, you can see better in the dark than I can." Ask answered.

**"That sounded racist."**

"_Speciest_ would be the correct word, we are of different species and not races, Taurus." Ask corrected, not really giving it much effort. He then finishes rigging up the last of the explosives.

"All preliminary objectives have been met. Proceed to point 37-B and wait for my cue."

* * *

"Warden Colurless, sir. There's a message coming from Tower 7, Level 39."

"Put it on display."

The message was a simple word with a count down on the bottom.

**SURRENDER IN:**

**0:25**

**0:24**

The warden did what any sane man would do at a time like this; he laughs insanely. Like the funniest in joke had just been told.

"Bwahahahahaha! This truly is the work of those retards." His gleeful expression turns sour. His grin morphs in to a scowl, his voice that squealed in laughter turns exceedingly cruel in delivery.

"Have the guards track that signal, I want the retards responsible for disgracing my asylum made an example of." The most of the staff stumbles as they try to relay the messages to the security personnel. They were aware of the warden's mood, but aware didn't quite fit that description.

_Terrified, _now that was the word.

**0:21**

**0:20  
**

* * *

"Ask, I'm in position."

"Copy that, wait for my cue."

* * *

"Sir, the guards are about to breach the room were the message is being sent." A staff member dutifully informs his boss, said boss was smugly smirking at the thought of this media mess finally ending,

"Good. Now to finally end this nuisance" the warden said with relief as he can finally he can go back to his immoral dealings and decadent meals in the comfort of his office, and not this dingy militaristic airship. The live-video feed the guard's helmet's supplied was on display, all eyes glued to the screen as they break open a maintenance door and finally capture the trouble maker responsible for this mess. As the metallic door burst open, no one was inside the room.

**0:16**

**0:15**

"**Warden Colurles, sir. There's no one here." **A guard informed

"What? Impossible, you there!" he yells at a staff member who's on his computer. "Explain to me why the signal is-"

The massage changes, a different text shows, this one far for taunting.

**Last Chance, warden. Last Chance**

**Surrender or Die**

**0:10**

**0:09**

"Ignore this." The inept warden orders "Find me the real source of this insult or I'll have you all fired!"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, sir" was the collective and shameful response.

**0:05**

However as the time runs out, one staff member has a precognitive churn in his stomach, he gives his opinion. "B-but, sir? Shouldn't we at least, warn the security personnel in the building?" the staff member pleads "This could be all a-"

_**BANG**_

"Anyone else?" the warden asks as he holsters his pistol. "Good."

**0:02**

**0:01**

"See men, this was all just a-"

The message changes again, the whole screen is covered by one lone symbol; a symbol showing a side of a wolf's head with three slash marks that cut across it, and a word that would perfectly describe the pain of what the world will feel.

"T-The White Fang? Those Disgusting mongrels are behind-"

* * *

"Taurus, now" Ask said as he appears behind him.

"With pleasure." Adam holds the remote trigger in hand and with an almost careful push…

* * *

_**KABOOM**_

_**BOOM**_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

_**KABOOM**_

The entire facility rocks, as Tower 7 goes off in wonderful explosions.

Clinging on his chair for dear life Warden Colurles, orders for an immediate status report. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Colurles screams at his men for answers.

"S-sir, explosions. Explosions everywhere!"

"H-How? Those disgusting animals, damn those filthy…using a suicide attack, barbaric monstrosities."

"SIR, OUR AIRFORCES ARE DOWN! It's the smoke, sir it's exploding too."

The screen pops open a video of the chaff smoke engulfing the choppers and airships, the chaff smoke which they thought was a simple distraction or at least a form of over turned out to a highly combustible colored smoke.

The wonders one can do with a high school chemistry sets and some fire dust.

"Grr…get me a link with a pilot!"

"Only a quarter of our air support is still in the air," one informs panicked but per orders a link was established. An airship pilot appears on screen, but not for long.

"**Warden Colurless, the chaff smoke it-it's- it's flammable- AGHHHHHHHH!**" the com-link, just like the airship pilot, just went dead.

"Goddamn it! Where are my ground units? I want a link with them **now**!" Silence was the answer, along with several of his staff running for their lives in the opposite direction of the tower that just exploded, only those who stayed accepted their inevitable faith.

"We're doomed…"

"It's over…we're dead, we are all dead."

"I'm getting out of here!"

Out of habit, a staff member gives his boss one last status update. "Th-they're all gone…the explosion it…" and just like that all his men turned to a complete state of lifelessness, the color draining from their face, their eyes miserable and dead, and their stomachs felt as if they were dropped on the floor.

"Speak up you imbecile, what could you possibly…" Colurles looks in front of him, the mystery of his men's lack of resolve explained; Tower 7 was falling down.

RIGHT ON TOP OF THEM

"Impossible, Impossible who could have…NO, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

**CRASH**

**BOOM **

**BOOM**

* * *

That was the end of the corrupt and inept, Warden Colurles and his abusive security forces, silenced by the very institution he ran like his own personal kingdom. The irony of being crushed by a tower was as literal as one can get. Indeed a miracle did happen, two men just took down an entire army, while being under supplied and out-gunned. Adam was in awe, the colossal amount of destruction he just witnessed was beyond anything he could ever dream. In his mind, no greater feat of beautiful devastation could compare. He really did make a good choice in choosing Ask (human or not) to be in his team.

"Poetic Justice; you used the tower itself to kill that stupid warden, amazing" Adam complimented as they walk on top of the tower they just collapsed.

"He was foolish, using numbers and freely sending out his subordinates was a sign of a terrible tactician. He broadcast his presence, thinking he himself was untouchable, I proved him wrong." Ask coldly explains

"You even utilized the tower as a pathway for us, and the draw bridges you-"

"Calculated the exact force the tower could bring, and accurately predicted how much force would be needed to make the bridges close without them falling down." Ask said as he jumped down from the fallen tower and on to the bridge.

"Now~" He turns to Adam, eyes meeting nothing but slits in return. "What do you want with me?" his tone changed from insufferable, nosy know-it-all to bone-chilling serious in one sentence. Any lesser man would've flinched at the sound of it. Adam, however, wasn't a lesser man. He was a Faunus. And a Faunus is inherently cooler than a man.

"No it has nothing to do with your disgusting eating habits, to be blunt I don't really give a damn. I'm vegetarian remember? I already don't like eating meat."

"I'm putting together a team." He finally said after beating around the bush too many times

"I have difficulty seeing you work well with others." Ask admitted. "So if theoretically, I do join you in your crusade for whatever reason, what's our next step?"

"Have you ever studied the teachings of The Great Datu Ingay; The North Easterly Wind?"

Ask raises an eyebrow, Adam just continues on, not really wanting a reply.

"Datu Ingay was a chief of a warrior tribe that lived nearly 2000 years ago, a feared man, it is said that he would attach bells on the legs of his horse in order to make his presence known, and the sound would thunder in waves as he travels, igniting fear in the hearts of his enemies. Imagine that effect intensified by a million horsemen each with a horse wearing bells."

"Your point?"

"Fear is best induced with sound."

And so the world's deadliest and dangerous killer joined forces with the world's most insidious and intelligent mind, now two 'A's were in play, two more pieces left to collect until Adam's plan comes to fruition.

End of Chapter

**AN: I'm back, and yes chapters will stay this long, if not longer. But updates will be a bit faster.**

**and before I forget Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, I do not own Adam, or Ask or the next OC you will see in this fanfiction for she is based on two out of three of my favorite singers. So they own her.**

Chapter 4:

He Who Sees All, She Who Hears All and The One Guy Who Kills All.

Or

Waking Up the Caged Songbird

Sound is such a beautiful stimulus.

Beauty in all things, though dark in nature, can be seductive by the sound it creates. Like the sound of waves on the beach, each one has the opportunity to drown a person, yet they sound so relaxing. Or the sound of a wolf's howling, you all know deep down it's either a booty-call or a threat to your life, nonetheless you still can't help being mystified as it echoes in to your very soul. We humans use our senses to perceive and interact with the world, especially the dangers that come with it and all too often our first warning of danger is sound. Sound can even affect a person's mood as well, though the research is still on-going.

For a singer sound is everything. Being famous nowadays might just require a little looks and knowing the right people, but to really touch a person's heart and mind requires hitting the right notes and saying the unspoken truths.

Such as: _"This song is for all you boys without a girlfriend, and I hope this song will help you pretend to have one…"_

Ahh…good times, good times, Well in short; Sound is a far more pleasant stimulus than Touch.

Touch has pain and there's an abundant supply of pain in the world. Pain is unpleasant and everywhere. Like-umm…Let's say…a guy slapping you continuously until you regain consciousness…

_**SMACK **_

"Wha-?" I abruptly wake up to a bombardment of senses; My skin feels the harsh icy wind blowing against me, my cheek stings as it was struck harshly, then slowly cools as snowflakes fall and melt on the spot, yet it's pain was comforting as it was the first sensation I've felt in so long. My mouth tastes of foul medication and metal, as my lips were already parted, a new taste in the cold air stimulates me; blood. My eyes- blurred my vision may be- bear witness to chaos in its purest form; snowing a volley of explosions and flames, hordes of soldiers rushing towards me, and a red and black blur mowing them down. Men turn into fountains of gushing red. My highly trained ears, gifted with absolute pitch, were assaulted to a Remnant shaking blaze of gunfire, airship turbines, tank engines, screams of pain and someone calling out 'ask' over and over.

And my nose… well to be honest, my nose smells someone hadn't showered in a while.

Suddenly, I was conscious of my neck's position. It was turned to the right by a slap (or several). I align my neck and head, and low and behold I see the source of the foul odor; a guy in a really thick winter coat with a strikingly familiar face.

"No time to explain." he says to me, the cold air letting me see his breath, and eww…it went in my nose.

"Ask!" someone else screamed. Hopefully a friend or someone with an extra coat cause it's freezing.

"We freed you. An army's here to kill us then most likely you as well-" as if on cue, bullets were fired in our direction, missing us by mere feet, as if proving his point. "Yup, they want you dead too." He mumbles then turns back to me. "We need your help…" he pauses in thought, the exact opposite of what to do in the situation he just described. "Hmm, guess I did have time to explain."

"ASK!" the person who I've identified as the red blur yelled in a gruff, throaty, angsty, teenage-boy-pitched voice that Simple Plan utilize in their songs. A voice I seem to recognize or heard at least once.

_"I never forget a voice..."_ I recall myself say once or twice in my barely-two-decades of life. But the noise of the army and the snow keep me from actually distinguishing who that voice belonged to.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" the stinky guy who slapped me yells in my face for affirmation.

I like any girl who would react with a guy is inches from my face, I do the cliché and expected; I blush, nod politely, and slap him in the face for being too close and maybe also to avenge my domestically abused cheek.

End of Chapter

**Review and Follow**

**AN: Yes, it's short but it's only a teaser for the long one I'll post. This was entirely a test to see how many read my fic.**

**Thank You my precious Readers, for a writer's true love is his readers.**

**And yes the underlined AN are SPOILERS!**

**or a maybe a hint... Your Pick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any RWBY or Nicholas Cage, Star Wars, Yetis, Microsoft, lightsabers, The Divine Comedy, for that matter. **

Chapter 5: The Caged Song Bird's Cage Gets Colder

Or

Devils and Avalanches

General James Ironwood stands with utmost discipline as he looks at what remains of what was once one of Atlas' prized research facilities. From a distance it looked almost like an abstract piece of art, a Picargo or the guy who cut his ear off or something. The snow on the mountain was the canvas, the mountains themselves were the background, and the fires, debris and lifeless bodies of men- his men - were the artistic strokes of the brush. The military hardware was shattered to pieces making an unbelievable sense of texture. The smoke coming from almost anywhere gave it a flowing look, and the blood of his men pooling gave color to the plain white snow.

Yes, at a distance, it does look like abstract art. Ironwood wouldn't know that though, for he wasn't at a distance, he was standing right in front of it, and to him; it wasn't artistic, it was barbaric. Millions worth of damage, hundreds of men dead, decades of valuable research gone…

"Who the hell did this?"

* * *

**A few hours ago**

"I don't understand anything!" Ruby screams in frustration, admitting her defeat at the hands of her most hated enemy; homework, a homework assignment given by their oh-so-informative Professor Port.

"How am I supposed to write an essay on a Grimm that doesn't even exist?" the lesson that day was on cryptids, though not entirely Grimm, many still believe that the creatures of obscurity were simply Grimm of extreme rarity, though several key Grimm behaviour and patterns absent in them, beg to differ.

"Yang, help me!" Ruby begs, having no idea on the topic, all she really needed to know about Grimm are where to hit them to make them die.

That and she fell asleep half-way through the lecture, her last lucid memory of the entire class was "And then I…" which was simply the majority of the class.

"Sorry sis, I'm as lost as you." Yang admitted as both a confession and an excuse not to help, though she took it easier than her little sister. To be fair, hardly anyone still believed in something like the Yeti. Said to be known as the abominable snowman and lived cold mountains. As the word 'cold' came to mind, Yang asked a would-be-expert in all things icy.

"Say Weiss, how about you and me-"

"Don't even." Weiss blows off the blonde bombshell, choosing to continuously and efficiently word vomit in her writing, blocking of all distractions, even the most adorable pair of silver eyes ever.

"And no Ruby, not even your puppy dog eyes will work this time." She quickly says, still writing not even giving Ruby a sideways glance.

Blake ignored all this, as she already finished her schoolwork ahead of time. Currently she was occupying herself with an old favorite. She was at a part she always liked re-reading, but then her mind drifts to when she first read it.

* * *

**PAGE 78**

_**His journey continues, he is faced with the entrance of a cave, thorns seem to come from it as overgrown branches of thorns line the walls and ground, only a thin path of earth was free of theses accursed plants. **_

_**A path that led right into the cave…**_

"_**Virgil…" a raspy voice calls out from the deep darkness of the cave. Virgil himself steps in to the cave, to find the voice's source, for it was all he could tell was in the cave**_

"_No, No, No that's a terrible reason to go in a cave."_

"_**Virgil…" a raspy voice calls out from deep in the cave. Virgil himself steps in to the cave, to find the voice's source, for he believed that the answers he sought **_

"_Is it sought or seek?"_

_**,for he believed that the answers he seek, would be answered by the voice of whom ever it might be.**_

"_**Virgil…"**_

_**As he enters the cave, he looks behind him, hoping not to see anyone there, but all he could see was his own shadow. He moves forward, unbeknownst to him, a twisted sense of false security happened;**_

_**His shadow stays.**_

_**It morphs into a mangled form then laughs mischievously as it runs towards Virgil**_

"_**Virgil…" It repeats as it madly sprints, coming far too close.**_

_**Virgil quickly turns but sees nothing there…**_

"_Now that's scary"_

_**Becoming increasingly paranoid, Virgil keeps looking, not wanting to be caught off guard again, he surveys what little he could see with the limited light.**_

_**A demented chuckle and a shifting of rocks happen behind him, Virgil turns, but again not fast enough to spot the source.**_

_**As he hears nothing and sees nothing, Virgil continues towards the cave exit. The cave gives him more room as the thorn path widens as he moves forward, more holes in the wall give him more light, and the thorns keep getting bigger.**_

"…'and the thorns keep getting bigger'? Nah…I'll edit that later."

"_**Virgil…"**_

"_**Show yourself." Virgil commands and the most unexpected occurs; it obeys**_

_**Virgil looks behind him as what can only be described as the sound moving whispers is heard. Then he sees it; eyes as orange as the burning fires of hell, a body of smoke as black as burnt coal, and a trail of energy that can be compared to aura decomposing.**_

_**The misty figure climbs the wall's thorns, its claws digging into the wall. It laughs devilishly as it gets closer to Virgil. **_

_**Virgil stands perfectly still, yet keeps his focus on the threat in front of him. The ghostly figure stands in front of Virgil, his exact height.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked Virgil**_

"_**What you deny." It answers back**_

"Wow that's good." Blake compliments from behind him

"Thanks." Adam says as he readies his next sentence to type.

"…."

Erie silence engulfs the two of them.

"…."

Exactly 11 seconds of silence has passed, now the moment is legally awkward

"….A…a…you…uh…"

And there go's Adam's vocabulary skills

"Hmm?" Blake innocently hums as she wonders why Adam doesn't continue the story.

"…W-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BEHIND ME?!" Adam finally screams as he regains his voice.

"Since Virgil punched the mirror thinking someone behind it was strangling him, then when the mirror shatter he finds out that he was the one strangling him" Blake answers truthfully.

"Th-That…That was 30 pages ago! You've been behind me reading for 30 pages!"

Blake nods.

"I really liked it."

"You did?"

"Sure, Virgil seems really cool and I want to know how it ends."

"You do?"

"Uh Huh. You're a really good writer Adam."

"So what's it all about?"

"It's about a man…with two souls."

* * *

The sound of an airship flying overhead wakes Adam from his daydream. He and Ask are resting on a ledge on the cliff-edge side of a mountain as the airships engines cause the snow and rocks to fall.

"Break's over Taurus." Ask says from the other side of the mountain ledge, he turns off the touchscreen he's been using for the majority of their break and secures it back into one of his thick winter coat's many pockets.

Adam slowly steps out of the ledge, ready to start climbing the mountain again. He also has a thick winter coat on, it covers him and his usual black and red tail coat underneath, and it barely keeps out the biting cold air. Wilt and Blush strapped securely behind him, due to its black and red color being easily spotted in the snow it had to be wrapped in a white and grey winter-cameo cloth in order to avoid detection. So instead on his Rifflejato in his hands like usual, his hands were now holding two ice picks, not for combat but for climbing the icy mountain. Now Adam and Ask both equipped with ice picks are moving across the ridge sideways.

"Stop here." Ask orders as he plunges his axe in to the ice then starts climbing. "Ice is good." He informs, for some reason having more experience about climbing the mountain ranges of Atlas than Adam.

"Do you know where you're going?" that question was long overdue. Even without answer, Adam still followed and started climbing.

'_Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats. Pick then cleats…' _ That was both the method of climbing the mountain and the inner mantra Adam kept repeating in his mind.

"I've been climbing these mountain ranges since I was four." Ask informed calmly before he plunges and steps up the ice. "Broke my wrist the first time" he finishes on a dark note.

"A little intense for a 4 year-old, don't you think?" Adam comments as he tries to catch up with the much more experienced climber, for a newbie Adam was doing better than most.

"It was."

As he said that, Ask drove the pick a little too forcefully in to the ice, the sound of it digging in almost making an echo.

'_Touchy subject I guess?' _Adam concludes, not really feeling like a tragic backstory was necessary at this… altitude.

"Let's not dwell on trivial, shall we?" Ask calmly suggests, his pace slowing to give Adam time to catch up.

"I pulled some of strings, ancient strings I'll have you know."

"Intel said she's being held in an Atlesean research facility." Ask explained.

"I narrowed it down with your intel. High-security research base with mountainous scenery, only match I know of was here."

"Where is here?"

"The Cage." Ask simply states.

"The Cage?"

"Atlas' scientific black sheep. Illegal experimentation, human and faunus testing, kidnapping, Grimm breeding, human and faunus rights violations by the dozens-Oh! And did I mention Atlas funds this."

"Of course they do."

"They're the drop-out drug addict/dealer everyone knows about but hates in family reunions. But gives good gifts on Christmas"

"All that, on our way here?"

"I do have Wi-Fi."

"Let's just get there before-"

Another airship flies by, this one lower than the last. The turbulence from the ships causes the earth and ice to shake. Adam gets dislodged from his position and nearly falls to his death, he looses an ice pick. Ask grabs him at the very last second before he falls.

Seeing that he was still dangling vicariously on a mountain "What are you waiting for? Pull me up." Adam commands,

Instead of doing the logical thing and pull Adam up, Ask just casually answers "Just thinking"

"Thinking of what?" Adam rhetorically asks.

Taking no moment of pause, Ask offhandedly answers. "How many lives I could save by dropping you."

The sentence sinks in fairly quickly, Adam in mortal terror, sees that Ask is not joking whatsoever

"Ask I swear, if you-" that threat gets cut short by a real threat.

"What? Sorry I can't here you over my GRIP SLIPPING!" And for emphasis he slightly loosens his grip causing the almost acrophobic faunus to tighten his.

* * *

On the other side of Remnant, another pair of _kinda _friends devises their own version of male bonding.

"Jaune, this isn't going to work" Ren, one of the two boys among six girls warns his team leader and kinda best friend Jaune.

"No way, I've read from a magazine that this works." Jaune reassures his brother in arms.

"A magazine?" doubts Ren on the nature of the information.

"Well kinda, Pyrhha told me about it, she said this is the best way to ask a girl out on a date without it being too awkward."

"Pyrhha? Gave you instructions. To ask a girl out." Ren in an attempt to clear things up, asks the knight in dented armor.

"Yeah, she's always helping me out with that sort of thing." Jaune states with an oblivious manner.

'_Never in my life have I met such a dense person' was Ren's main train of thought at the moment._

* * *

**Adam POV**

'_You know that thing idiots do when one idiot trusts another idiot that they won't totally get hurt as they fall?'_

'_Yeah, dating sucks…'_

_This insipid world continues to bombard me with justifications to destroy it. One justification is currently keeping me from a 1300ft fall to my subsequent death. His name is Ask, never heard the rest of it, never want to. I refuse to learn the complete name of a filthy human I left within an inch of his life. But the story doesn't end there, he not only survived, I even saved him from whatever horrendous torture he deserved. I don't regret it. Too many regrets have long past, it'd be an insult to start now.'_

'_He led us here; half-frozen half-remote mountain ranges near Atlas, my second reason, mostly because I hate snow and anything associated with that damn symbol. And as irony would have it; I'm freezing my ass off IN WHERE? Oh! That's right. ATLAS! I'm climbing a mountain in ATLAS! All because of our D between mine and Ask's A's.'_

'_Ask and mine's mutual friend if you could call her that. I can't even begin to ask how both of us know her.'_

'_But on the other hand, this could be an advantage.'_

'_And insurance…'_

"Pull me up, Ask" I order, this joke was never funny, and Ask is terrible with jokes.

"Forgive me." He says with no desire for forgiveness of any kind "But my mind goes rampant with reasons _not _to pull you up" God, does he ever shut up.

"Is this revenge for before?" I play things his way, hoping this would at least keep him talking long enough for me to think of another way to get to the top.

"How dull, keeping your state of mind in the past. While I attempt to see the bigger picture" there he goes again with his trademark overly complicated and _intellectual _dialogue.

"So it's not how I kicked the crap out of you." I press on, this time hoping for at least an emotional response and not one of his bored comebacks he's in high supply of. Amazingly there's a pause, I expect I either get a philosophical rant of denial of I finally get pulled up. Instead I get a…

"Nope." Was he's single syllabic reply.

"I saved you." I remind, and if by chance bring out his consciousness-oh who am I kidding? He doesn't have one. It's not hard to tell when you don't have one either.

"Hardly, I could've escaped ages ago." Okay now I'm really getting pissed.

"Then why didn't you?" Oh hear myself childishly shot back. What am I, twelve?

"I had nothing better to do. I only thanked you for the gesture." He says as if it was nothing, and for some reason I believe it.

Time for a change of plan, to beat a manipulator you need to think like one.

"You can't do it without me. You and I both now this base is too tough for either of us" a pragmatist like Ask would never question sound logic, though I could probably do it alone, but that's just my opinion.

"Hmm…" he hums in thought, this is good, I found a point-of attack. I need to solidify this.

"You'll need me for this." That sure did break his thought.

"I don't. Believe me I can care less on the outcome of this event." God this is getting me nowhere.

"If you just wanted to kill me then why go with the trouble in getting us here?" Reverse psychology, idiots are susceptible to reverse psychology.

"Who knows" he answers with a question. "You could say that it was my plan from the beginning, follow you and make my move when you are at your most vulnerable." Okay, I'm starting to have second thoughts in choosing my teammates just my their initials, maybe he should have stayed at the loony bin

"Which is now if you haven't guessed." He states the obvious, in retrospect I _really _should have taken this more thought.

"Or I'm just going with the moment. An opportunity like this won't come again." Yup, he is officially insane. That just leaves me with one option, out crazy a crazy. I grab his arm we both mine, locking it, even if he does let go I'll drag him with me. Guess they were right, insanity is contagious.

"Guess we'll both die. You can't keep holding on forever and that ice won't last with our combine weight" I

"Then we die putting us out of the world's misery" to be fair our deaths _could _stop an impending catastrophe.

I use my last trick

"Then you'll never know." I say right into his deranged eyes.

"I'll humour you. Know what?" his falling for it.

"The rest of my plan." Okay that wasn't the best lines to use but at least it's something.

"Umm…free another two dangerous individuals with above average skills, make a team of four, and then execute your assault against our- correction _your_ target. That barely stretches the imagination." He ends with a disappointed tone, bored and unemotional, just like him.

Hoping to interest him more I counter "What if I told you there was more to it than that"

"All I can hear is a dead man making bargains" That…was the best description of what I was doing.

"Then as to the guy who dedicated his life solving mysteries, don't you want to see what comes next?" I challenge the only thing he seems to care about; Knowing.

"A SPLAT?"

"Hehehe…" even I had to laugh at that, no matter how bad of a situation this might be laughing was like praying; "What's the worst that could happen", I admit falling is one but to out-crazy a crazy was still on the table. "If I die you'll never find out. You'll never know of the impossible I'll do." Then what happens next is less than I'd expect.

Ask throws me up the ledge, I land perfectly on my feet, turning just in time to see Ask climbing out. For a guy who held and threw a guy my size, he doesn't look all that worn-out. I admit I'm not that heavy but I was carrying a full bag at the time. Wonder how strong this guy really is? He puts his ice axes back in to his bag and as predicted he acts as if nothing happened

"Impossible? I wonder what impossible is by this world's standards." He mutters opening his bag and throwing something at my direction, I catch it, it was a radio, smaller than the ones we used at the Asylum.

"First we need her." I remind him.

"Obviously." His tone always had some sort of insufferable tone to it. The snow makes a crunching noise from under his boot as he taps his foot impatiently.

"And one more thing." He turns as I say that, his naturally curious nature taking control of his actions once again. As he turns I punch him right between the eyes, he falls on the snow, his turn put him of balance enough for me to achieve that.. I could have used Wilt or jammed Blush in his face, heck he at least deserved one of pick axe in the balls for that stunt, but no, not yet, can't have him wounded now, no matter how much enjoyment it would bring it'd cause more of a liability. "Never do that again." I warn, he needs to learn his place.

"The worst thing you can do to someone in power; is taking their false perception of it and show them what true power is. And their helplessness will consume them." he quotes a book I'm very familiar with. Though quote would be an understatement. He said it exactly the way the character would be portrayed.

"Chapter-"

"Chapter 9, page 143. Ferb to Virgil." I finish for him.

"You read my book." I feel kind of flattered actually.

"Honestly, I think it needs a sequel."

"I'm working on it." I really am. Writer's block is a bitch, especially when your muse turns into one and leaves you on a train in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

The Cage; an insulting name to say the least. Located in one of the most treacherous mountain sides surrounding Atlas where only airships can be used to enter the facility. The facility itself was made between two mountain peaks, not only preserving the mountains' formation but also adding to its defences. The Cage both houses a number of research programs of Atlas and is used as a military base, meaning its security was the Atlesian military itself. The Cage is innovative, adaptive, persistent, and flamboyantly powerful.

It's Atlas in a nutshell.

With all this it's obvious that every specimen held had no hope for escape. Not even her, not even there most prized specimen; Codename: Alpha LI.

Alpha LI, forcefully taken from her life and christened with a mere 7 letters, imprisoned at the Cage's most secure holding cell, a glass cell which is ironically a cage suspended from the main floor, suspended on virtually indestructible tungsten-titanium cable-wire. Pressurized to way below normal atmosphere, her only source of oxygen was a tube attached to her suit from the very cable keeping her up. This had three functions; firstly it kept her abilities at bay, secondly if ever anyone tried to release her by cutting of the of the cable also meant cutting of her air supply, killing her before the glass in her cell can even be scratched. Thirdly it gave her captors the luxury of eliminating her by the means of shutting of her oxygen if she shows any attempts of escape, and if suffocating her wasn't enough her captors recently installed a failsafe which at a push of a button they can dislodged her cell entirely and drop her. Yes, this was truly an inhumane way to hold someone but as fate would have it she wasn't _human, _Alpha LI was a faunus, creating a loophole with the laws against holding her, a loophole her captors seem to exploit to its limits freely.

Until now…

"Ask are you in position?"

"**Just some snow in my boots, making my way to them right now." **the person on the other side of the radio answered.

"You worry about the building…" a guard appears in Adam's line of sight, smoking a cheap cigarette; a very unprofessional conduct. Adam kills him as he finishes his smoke "…I'll worry about the snow."

* * *

In a boardroom on the top floor, the head scientist and directors of the cage begin planning their next revolutionary idea. They were bothers, three to be exact. Each as powerful as the other, controlling all scientific operations, sanctioned by Atlas to do any means necessary to complete their research, they heartlessly follow that order to the letter. Using innocent faunus as their mere lab rats, because to them animal testing still qualifies when you use a faunus.

"Things are proceeding as planned, brother." The first brother says to his extremely identical brother.

"Perhaps now we can finally commence human trials, brother."

"Oh, most definitely, brother."

"I also agree, brother."

Out of nowhere someone says "Well I don't."

"True, your opinion matters but- wait…your-OH MY GOD! You're-"

**BOOM**

"T-the labs! You blew up the labs!" the first brother screams in horror. It soon turns to fury.

One of them presses a panic button. Several dozen guards make their way into the room. Each one pointing the business of their energy riffles at the intruder, oddly enough he doesn't look fazed against the overwhelming odds.

"Guards kill him."

One soldier, the leader of the dozens of guards had a bad feeling about this, he knew full-well his men outnumbered, outgunned, and in his opinion outmatched, but knowing this, why was the target in front of him not even pretending to be alarmed.

"Ugh...sir, a thought occurred." the leader finally spoke up. "This guy knew he was going to face an entire base full of soldiers but he still just went here by himself. He even snuck in all the way to this floor undetected but he still showed himself to blow the place up." the leader reasoned logically.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" he stares the intruder in the eye, no sign of fear, no sign of anything for that manner, just a passive look of impatience.

"So what? He's just a radical with mental health problems! He isn't even armed and there's thirty of you." the bother reminded. the intruder nods as he listens to the brother's explanation.

"Now shoot this delinquent!"

But before their fingers even squeeze the trigger, the intruder in a uncaring and lethargic fashion ask.

"You know the problem with ear-coms like that?" Ask finally addressed the soldiers.

"What" thirty or so guards asked simultaneously, almost forgetting their initial orders.

"This" he presses a button on his phone then all the guards go…

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"MAKE IT STOP. MAKE IT STOP!"

"Ear-coms are very easy to hack, get the right frequency and just the right song…well you know the rest." Ask explains, a smile peeking at his lips.

"Quickly you fools, take them off!" the second maybe third brother ordered. The soldiers followed that command, dropping their weapons, ripping of helmets and pulling of their coms, doing whatever it took to stop the pain coming from their ears.

"…and that's just 12% power." The dangerously casual Ask said.

The guards who had all successfully removed heir ear-coms by now, held them triumphantly in their hands.

'_All according to plan'_

"Here's 100%" from casual to sadistic in a mere syllable.

A series of small simultaneous explosions happened, right in the closed hands of the guards.

Marveling at his work, Ask sadistically watches the soldiers in extreme pain.

"The destruction one can do, when one plays Gold by Casey Williams in such a frequency and 715 times the regular speed."

All the guards were currently on the floor, in the middle of adjusting to forcefully becoming left-handed as their previous right hands have been more or less unusable.

"AGH!...my hand."

"My hand…my hoh-my hand…hand…." Then he goes into shock from the blood loss.

"Oh crap! Crap! Where's my thumb?"

Were just a few of the audible sounds the soldier's reactions to having their hands blown-off, an entire squadron of soldiers down with just a press of a button, Ask literally didn't even break a sweat.

Without even turning to face the scarred-shitless head scientists, Ask says two words that will fuel fear in any sane man's heart:

"You're next…"

* * *

Waiting on the base of the mountain parallel to the base, Adam finally sees his cue; an explosion on the east side. He draws out Wilt, the movement creating a very visible burst of air blowing the snow in all directions.

"No matter how much the wind howls, the mountain will never bow to it." He quotes as gets into a stance.

"Cut anything down, and then it might as well bow."

A series of powerful and well-aimed slashes occur within a few seconds, each one as flawless as the last, it finally ends after the thirteenth slash, as Adam sheathes his blade, the mountain starts to shake.

* * *

In the face of utter annihilation; is what truly shows a man's character, and to the brother's in charge of The Cage Research Facility, Utter Annihilation was right in front of them, fearing the worst, one brother would not let their life's work be destroyed.

"Q-Quickly, brother, send the research data. If that survives we can still…"

_**BEEP**_

"**ALL DATA HAS BEEN DELETED"**

**"HAVE A NICE DAY"**

Their computers said all at once, from the main computer in the wall, to the brother's personal tablets, they all said the same horrifying thing. There life's work was gone.

"But…our firewalls…how did you…" was the second brother's utterly defeated words as he fell to his knees in anguish.

"You really think I was that ignorant? I've been keeping tabs on you from the very beginning of your silly little pet projects. Oh and your so called firewalls was beyond simplistic, I should know, I _did_ make it."

"My third security system, I was eleven." He speaks of with nostalgia.

"Who plagiarizes an eleven-year old? Honestly."

"I could forgive you for using my out-dated system but…" he slowly walks over to the three cowering brothers, his shadow engulfs them, they; the tree so-called creators of the future were starring up on the person who singlehandedly destroyed their life's dream, with a mobile phone.

'_He-he's the devil'_

That was the closest way to describe Ask at the moment. His dead and focused glare, his blank yet grinning demeanour that was malicious as it was twisted, and his posture told a great deal of intimidation. The devil was busy making and avalanche but Ask seemed to fill in for him.

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

_**CRASH**_

And there goes the rest of the building, good thing the rest of the employees evacuated after the first one.

"…you old farts make scientists look bad." He continues with a childishly sad tone. It was soon replaced by a darkly, passive-aggressive voice.

"…I'm quite peeved at the moment."

That was the last coherent sentence as the rest were now screams of utter agony.

* * *

Adam Taurus has done great things, terrible, yes, but great. Starting at the tender age of 8 he more than mastered at least 3 sword styles with the tutelage of a legendary hunter. In a span of less than five-years, at 13 he mastered every sword style known and developed a few known only to him, making him on par with his mentor. Using these gifts, at age 15 he had a confirmed total kill count of 172 and an unconfirmed of nearly 250. By 17, he was one of the top assassins in the world, rivaling even history's greatest killers in bloodshed. It wasn't later in life at 18 he defied expectations as he found a talent for literacy. Being a prodigy he is able to write 5,000 words overnight on command, surprising all comrades and enemies alike with his genius-level talent with words, almost unheard of in the prejudice circle of writers. He published his first book at age 21 which gained critical acclaim and became a modern day classic with its psychological, political, and thought provoking ideas.

Even with all that, starting an **avalanche** was a category on its own…Although running away from one isn't that great.

Elsewhere in the area the best of the worst soldiers that got out of Atlas' military training were on a routine patrol around the perimeter. Yes, if you thought all soldiers saw combat, you were wrong, because as bad at being soldiers as they were, they weren't expendable enough to be used as cannon fodder, so **guard duty** it is. And the saying goes; "The more remote the location, equals to how bad you were at basic" so goodbye trigger fingers and hello report any suspicious activity.

"Hey man, you hear something?" one asked his comrade, visibility in a snow storm was limited to say the least. So much so that a comrade in front of you would appear as a blurred Instagram filter, their foggy goggle's wouldn't help either.

"Negative." The comrade next to him answered, this one sounding like an actual soldier.

"It kinda sounds like…" he goes off, the source sound gets closer by the second.

"Like what?" another soldier ask.

"Like something's coming toward us" If a sound keeps getting louder, it is mostly likely coming closer.

"Were on top of a mountain for Pete's sake!" the no-nonsense member of the patrol screamed. "Only thing that could kill us here would be a Yeti Grimm or a…"

"Yeti Grimm?" and that one question seals their fate.

"The Yeti is not a Grimm. Grimm are black" one of them says as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is it then?" that challenge further causes more to the fire.

"It's a guy in a suit." The once strict soldier opines, trying to end the debate but adding more in it himself, now all five of them were gathered in a circle, debating on the so-called Yeti Grimm.

As they all become focused on their discussion on the crypt, a black and red blur runs pass them undetected.

"My cousin said it's an ape that migrated to the mountains." One of them goes with the relative who knows move.

A soldier who's been keeping quite the whole time finally gives his opinion "I think it's an-AVALANCHE!" As he was the only one facing north he sees it, a 3 storey high avalanche headed right towards them. His comrades at his sides see it as well, only the one facing west doesn't see.

"Avalanche?" he's head gets turned by his buddy next to him.

"Oh an avalanche…" it finally sinks in "Holy cra-" before any action was taken, he along with his squad were forcefully pushed to the side by a Yeti running for his life.

"Run for your lives, puny humans!" A 10-feet tall hairy, bipedal ape-like creature said as it runs past them.

Getting back on his feet, the soldier who first asked about the noise realizes just the gravity of what had just recently transpired. "Hey, guys!" he says in a manner most would use when they want to tell their friends of something stupid "That was a Yet-" with a force equivalent to getting hit by a tidal wave of cement, the avalanche kills them…and the poor Yeti.

Poor Yeti…we would never know if it was a Grimm.

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM **_

_**BOOM**_

_**CRASH**_

"Right on time."

Adam then jumps to one of the buildings. It was safe to say out running an avalanche can be added to Adam's ever growing list of achievements. Adam always hated snow, it was about time his enemies shared his dislike. He watches as the base gets engulfed in snow and ice, soldiers getting smothered, cars getting swallowed up, several airships getting buried in the snow. In summary the military base section of the cage got destroyed by an avalanche.

But that wasn't the all the avalanche did.

Inside a pressurized glass cell, it's barely conscious prisoner had tilted to the left. For her cell was no longer in the air but on top of a thick pile of ice. If she couldn't go to them, they'd just have to go to her, a simple concept, made possible by the maddest of ideas.

Adam slowly hikes to the top of the three storey pile, marvelling at the brilliantly insanity this tactic had. He soon catches sight of the architect of this weaponized insanity.

"Took the scenic route?"

"My apologies." Ask says while he walks up the avalanche. "Had some garbage to dispose of." As he says the word garbage, he wipes his hand on his trousers, wiping away any evidence of what transpired.

They make their way up the cage within The Cage. The two finally get a good look at the cell, 14 feet in diameter and 7-feet tall, to metal parts with a label on the side: Alpha LI.

"Alpha Li?"

"LI; numeral, it means fifty-one." Unbeknownst to either of the two, the specimen Alpha LI begins to stir in her suit.

Ask begins to formulate a plan to open it and free the one inside. This goes on for a few minutes until Adam, out of extreme boredom tries to touch the glass. A quick hand stops him from doing so.

"Don't" Ask stops him before he could even lay a finger on the glass. "Observe." He takes his free hand, grabs a ball of snow and throws it at the glass; the snow evaporates in a flash on impact.

"How on Remnant did you see that?" Adam asked in relief, a hand was important for a swordsman.

"I was looking for it." The detective replied, he then carefully seeks out a wire on the top and pulls it off, the shields flicker for a bit then finally turn of entirely. Now the glass cell and the occupant were clearer.

"Interesting." Ask mutters as he observes.

Adam doesn't like the sound of that word. "If it's interesting to you, it's probably going to be a problem, isn't it."

"This glass is 4 inches of a new class of transparent armour that incorporates ALON." Not really knowing what any of that meant except '4 inches' and 'glass', Adam was more worried about the fact that this was the first time he's heard Ask genuinely surprised by something.

'_Oh, this isn't going to be good.'_

"Is it tough?"

"Not only is it is much lighter and performs much better than traditional glass/polymer laminates. ALON 'glass' can stop even a .50 calibre armour-piercing round at just a width of a quarter inch."

'_It's official; what makes Ask smile is bad for your health.'_

"I'll take that as a yes."

"They spared no expenses on keeping her detained, feel a bit envious actually."

"Now how do we get her out?"

"Sword still sharp?"

"Always." with that an old wound of Ask's starts to hurt.

"I suggest you employ your sword on the metallic part of the cage, just be mindful of her life support, or else using the snow would have been a futile endeavor." They then jump on top of it, the metallic top giving a ping sound as they landed. The pair begin devising away to open the cage, As Adam fired a few rounds into it, Blush barely did any damage to its structural integrity, blowing it up was out of the question, for Ask noted that an explosion could do more damage to the life support than to the cage, thus the last remaining option was to cut their way in. Adam quickly readies his sword. While Ask pulls our several wires ad connects them to his touchscreen.

"What you doing?"

"My attention is better applied to keeping the security system from killing her before we… something's wrong." Ask abruptly stands up to the check the intact portion of the building. Sensing danger as well Adam turns to see what got Ask so riled up.

"Did your psychic powers see a vision of the future?" Adam asks the only guy in the world he knew who's named after a verb.

"No it appears that-Wait? Do you actually believe I'm psychic?"

"Not the point."

"Sorry." Ask's attention goes back to the danger at hand.

"So what's wrong-" suddenly from underneath the snow, a monster burst's out, it's grand entrance propels snow in all directions.

"**RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"**

Our two terrorist's eyes bear witness to the grotesque spectacle created by the immoral scientists that dared call themselves human. A monster of monsters, a product of sinful intentions that came from the darkest recesses of the mind's twisted imagination, an unholy combination of Grimm and technology, it is bipedal, almost triple Adam's height, with eyes as red a gushing blood, it's fur is black as most Grimm, but had more white plates than visible fur and tubes going in and out of its body. It was asymmetrical with 2 arms on one side and a hideous whip-like arm on the other, an arm whip that bared striking resemblance to a King Taijitu's tail, and then the arm started staring at Ask, yup definitely a Taijitu. Its legs were organic from the thighs but became robotic from the knees down. The head was if a two Grimm of separate species were stitched together from the jaw and kept together by a robotic sensory interface. Its entire back was robotic, entirely metal but at the end was a Deathstalker's tail. It's chest had tusks that protruded from the sides, possibly a rib or a Titan's tusks attached somehow, and in the left side just above a tusk were the heart should be was glowing red machine that had veins and wires come out of it and spread across the body.

"It looks like an Ursa Major, a plus sized Beowolf, a Deathstalker, a King Taijitu, and a robot had an orgy." Adam describes. "…and used a Titan's tusk as sex toys."

Too dumbfounded to do anything, Ask just nods and agrees "That might be our most accurate of hypotheses."

The hybrid cyborg creature locks its gaze on the two, and from its back a pair of mini-guns comes out. It points it directly at the two.

"Of all creatures that breathe and move upon the earth, nothing is bred that is weaker than man." Adam quotes as he stares at the monster in front of him.

"Oh, how dramatic."

"That's why it's better to be a faunus."

"Really? Right now?"

The Grimm Cyborg roars and fires a hail of bullets, Ask steps in front of Adam and the glass cage, creating a black hole to absorb the volley of gunfire. This lasts for a good few seconds, until the cyborg abomination's weapons over heats. Ask finally turns off his semblance, then falls to a knee in exhaustion.

"Won't…be doing…that…anytime soon." Ask concludes between pants, clearly his semblance took far more stamina than he anticipated. Adam takes note of this.

"Just wondering, how'd you know this would happen?" the curious bull-faunus asks the exhausted detective.

"If a plan is working too well, it's not going to end well." Ask answers regretfully. Adam thinks carefully on that, hoping to remember that quote as it would so fit in his next book.

The Grimm Cyborg gets in to what seems to be a fighting stance, eagerly waiting for a bout with its two combatants. Adam accepts the freak of nature and science's challenge and gets into his old Laido stance.

"You up for this one?"

Ask stands back up, then removes his heavy coat, its lack of mobility would be fatal in this scenario, his rather shabby I-stole-this-from-a-passing-hobo clothes would have be enough for this low-level of cold, he pulls out two metal cylinders twenty-four centimeters in length attached to the front of his suspenders, and joins them at the pommel. He checks the power, **79%**, it'd have to do. He activates it and a blade of energy projects from both ends, yes, Ask had a double-bladed lightsaber. That was all the answer Adam needed.

The duo get into their fighting stance, the cyborg leaps towards them, claws, guns, and fangs out, Adam and Ask jump towards it. The Grimm roars as it approaches its prey, to bad now it wasn't the only predator. Adam prepares for a mid-air moon slice, glowing slightly redder by the millisecond, going for a quick kill. Ask increases the energy output level of weapon, ready to carve the monster. The three almost clash, finally the chapter ends…

End of Chapter.

**AN: Sorry internet's been down for a week, took them this long to get it back up.**

**To: DataEntity; THAT! is going to be the motto for this fic, here's hoping I finally find where you got that quote.**

**To: Words and letters; thank you for that compliment. dark was what I was going for. I appreciate the compliment.**

**No Kenny's died in the making of this fanfiction.**

**Yes my guest reviewer, it is a South Park reference. I'll be honest it wasn't my intention at the start but it grew on me. So kennys will die occasionally throughout this story. **

**Yes, I did watch kill bill, and this was inspired by what happened before the wedding massacre. **

**To: edgeofmyemotions; it's the vagueness that keeps me going...and I just realized you're the only one so far with a profile pic.**

**Yes, anonymous reviewer, it is Bill and Hannibal, but it won't always be like that, it'll go from Sherlock to Watson, Vergil and Dante, to even Batman and Superman. But I appreciate how you can tell.**

** Yes, they killed people, but kept it at a small margin. no, not the beanstalk but from the anime Code Geass. I won't tell you which episode, just so you'll watch the entire series. And don't worry,I'll delve deep into every OC character sooner or later.**

**To: JefftheKiller14;No, I don't fully believe people will forgive me. Mostly because I know I wouldn't.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

The Diva of Destruction

Or

That's a lot of D's

"**Only power is real, and the only real power is the power to destroy. Existence is fleeting. Destruction is eternal."**

**-Cronal on the One Truth, Star Wars.**

It is not a general's duty to keep his men alive. It's a general's duty to make sure they didn't die in vain. That was the cost of leadership, and the harsh reality war. The slaughter of countless soldiers, in a military base and research facility was a pre-emptive attack; an _absolute_ act of war. The very idea was terrifying to any kingdom, especially when the exact identity of the enemy is still currently unknown.

That was a status General James Ironwood was not going to tolerate.

Thankfully for him, a single soldier survived this attack. One out of hundreds. One…just one. One less body bag, one less letter to write, one less medal to give, one less family to give grief…

One was enough.

"Who the hell did this?" Ironwood questioned the bass' lone survivor, a kid, obviously fresh out of basic, a rookie. But after what he must have been through, he's not a rookie anymore.

The survivor doesn't look up to answer, preferring to sit on a large piece of rubble, keeping his eyes on his boots. "It-It was t-two…" he barely managed to say, too many horrors to describe.

"Two hundred." Ironwoods estimated, a base this size needed at least that many men.

The poor kid could only shake his head.

The General was feeling a slight chill at the meaning of this. "Two thousand?" a force that large could be a far more dangerous group than he had just anticipated.

The soldier shakes his head again but not without saying an even more terrifying answer to the general's question.

"Two…just two"

Shocked as well as skeptical, Ironwood had to confirm what he'd just heard. "Two men did all this?" out of fear or disbelief, Ironwood needed at least one good reason to believe that far-fetched account.

The solemn soldier continued sadly. "They had help."

"From what?" The general was anxious to know, what was it, what could possibly cause so much pain, so much death, so much…destruction.

"The Alpha-LI." The name was spoken as if synonymous with death itself. He stares at the general right in the eye, his face covering helmet not hindering the act. "…they let her loose."

* * *

An hour ago.

The sound of a gloved hand impacting a cheek meat, echoes through the snow filled building.

"Ask!" the sinister sleuth of stupid tittles gets upright before Adam could even say "wake up."

"What happened?" asked Ask in a dizzy top of the head headache, it only takes a second to realize that his question wasn't the one he should ask "Where's the Cyborg Grimm!"

"Killed it." Adam answered immediately. A brief glance behind he faunus insurgent was the confirmation all Ask needed; a Cyborg Grimm's mutilated half organic and robotic body. The organic part was decomposing while its robotic part sparked ever so often from residual electricity.

"Oh…"

Ask tries to stand, and keyword there is **stand** as he falls back on his smart-ass from light-headedness "What happened?" was his newest unsolved mystery.

Adam could only stare at him, a mix of emotions ranging from the obvious fatigue and relief from defeating a Weaponized Grimm, to disappointment, disbelief, and irritation.

"You jumped too high and hit your head on the ceiling."

* * *

Back At Beacon That Exact Same Time.

"No."

"Aww please?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"Come on I promised Ren that I'd double date with him and Nora so he won't feel too awkward with her."

"Still no."

"Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Jaune's eyes watered as he clasped his hands in front of him in a begging pose.

"Please?" he asked again.

Her reply was a door to his face.

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE?"

From behind the door she could practically hear the excessive punctuation marks in his plea/cry/pathetic sob. She slapped a palm to her forehead with a small groan.

On the other side of the door, Jaune intercepted what he belived would be Ren's snarky reply.

"Don't" Jaune said but no "I told you so" or gloat ever came.

Although I told you so would be on anyone's vocabulary, Ren felt sorry for his leader than anything else, even when he was sorta just used as a wingman.

"I'm sure you'll get her someday." Ren assured his fearless leader, too fearless in fact but nevertheless his friend above all else.

Sighing as he gained the much needed encouragement, Jaune would not give up on Weiss.

No matter how futile that quest would be.

"Well I guess we can all go on what would have been a date. I know how much Nora wanted to go."

"Where exactly where we going to go?"

"Oh right, I should have told you, it was an all you can eat 'Sugar Coated Everything' event in the Vale City Mall."

"You did what?!" he turns to his leader wide eyed as if the horrors of the world flashed through his mind.

Jaune took a step back, not completely processing the complete out of character outburst from his normally taciturn friend. "Why what's wrong with that?" he asked with a shrug, completely oblivious to the worry flashing through Ren's Nora-themed eyes.

"Jaune! Where is Nora right now?" he ignored Jaune's question with one of his own, breaking his calm façade.

"She's in the…" Jaune opens their adjacent dorm room door and as fate or whatever malicious being controlling the events of his life, the dorm was completely absent of the bubbly ball of explosives known as Nora. "…dorm."

He stared dumbfound at the imaginary Nora-shaped dotted lines until he felt his scroll beep. Still worried he turned it on, releasing a breath eh didn't know he was holding. "She texted me, see Ren it's not that bad…" the moment Jaune read the message even more worry came.

**OH MY GOS SO MUFK CANUY AHH JAIJNE REM YOE HACQ TO COMQ HERE ASDFHJKL**

"Can you make out most of it?" Jaune asked Ren, who was warily looking over his shoulder, brows furrowed at the mess of incorrect spelling on his friend's screen.

"Yeah. Just not that last part though."

Ren's expression turns grim."I've seen this before."

"You've seen this before?"

"It happened when she had too much candy. Her keyboard was already covered in chocolate as she typed in a sugar-rush induced hyper speed." He eyes the screen for the last time before turning to Jaune.

"We need to stop her as soon as possible." The tone in his voice made it sound as if Nora was a wanted criminal mastermind out to destroy the world one explosion at a time. And when it came to matters pertaining the energetic redhead Ren was the expert.

_'I wish I could have a relationship like that.'_

And since it _was_ Nora they were talking about, the chances of her actually making a demolition site out of the world seemed pretty large after she ate five times her body weight in sugar.

"What could possibly go wro-" he paused midsentence as if some unseen entity that binds the universe and all living things together decided to be an asshole and gave them a flash forward of the worst case scenario.

"WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!"they screamed in unison. What would have been their mad dash to town was prematurely interrupted by a man in sunglasses.

"Excuse me, young man." The blonde stopped in his tracks as the out of place person gestures for him politely. The man seemed too old to be a teenager, much less a student. He could be a professor but Jaune had already been familiar with most of them. '_Maybe a he's a sub?' _He thought. All thoughts of the possibility of a replacement teacher disappeared when he saw the badge of the Vale Police Department on the man's waist. That little scrap of embossed metal was enough to tell Jaune that the man in front of him was not a huntsmen but rather a cop. "Always listen to cops." his mother would say.

'_Is he talking to me? Is he talking to me?' _he looks around the area before answering his own question. _'I'm the only one here so...he must be talking to me.'_ For some strange reason Jaune's inner voice spoke in a Jersey accent.

"Wha- Who me?" he covered his mouth upon realizing the accent had bled to his actual speaking voice. From the corner of his eye he saw Ren already a good distance away from him but he hadn't moved from his position. _'Probably waiting for me.'_ The scraggly blonde gestured him to go on ahead. His teammate nodded before continuing in his stride. Jaune turned back to the officer who was still patiently waiting.

"Yes, you." The cop replies with a nod. He straightens the sunglasses resting on his nose before continuing.

"Have you seen this girl?" he reached into his pocket to grab his police issue computer tablet and after a few buttons he shows the screen to Jaune.

On it was a crudely drawn picture of Yang(but surprisingly accurate with the lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head) with the words 'Beware: Fire Hazard' on the bottom of it.

* * *

Back At The Cage

Adam walked over to where Ask's weapon laid, nonchalantly evading random pieces of debris, evaporating Grimm body parts and short-circuiting robotic parts. He saw the familiar rod his partner-for-now dubbed a weapon and picked it up from under a severed robotic limb. Noticing that Ask was still far from consciousness he held the weapon up to his face for a closer look.

He stares at it, one of the most dangerous weapons he had ever come across. It was there that he realized that said weapon was not only lethal to the opponent but to the wielder as well. It was also there that he realized what it really was.

'_It's a flashlight.'_

He felt like an idiot for saying the phrase and for not noticing earlier. This, the most dangerous weapon he had ever come across…was a flashlight.

'_It's a flashlight.' _He repeated. _'It's a fucking flashlight.'_

He would've face-palmed then and there if his has weren't full.

The detective sat up and rubbed the sore back of his head before standing upright.

"You jump a lot better than before." Adam commented as he threw the flashlight at Ask, the recipient catching it with relative ease. Adam watched as Ask decoupled it before setting it back vertically on his suspenders.

"Every day is leg day when you're in a straitjacket." Ask explains morbidly while standing over his winter coat, he crosses his arms over his chest and falls back into the snow, his back perfectly meeting with the interior all that was left for him to do was slip his arms into the sleeves and boom; coat on.

"That's a good quote. Mind if I use it on my next novel?"

"Virgil is going to be treated in a mental health facility in the next installment, isn't he?" spoilers were something Ask typically avoided, yet Adam seemed okay with revealing crucial plot details. Or was he?

"Spin-off." And let's leave it at that.

Now they were back on track, the Alpha-LI holding cell was still more or less intact despite all the commotion from the fray with the Cyborg Grimm, regretfully none of their plans seemed to able to free the teammate they both surely want.

"Can't you just cut the glass with those flashlight sabers?"

Though the correct term to describe Ask's weapon would be a Photon Energy Blade Torch with a Dust Crystal Matrix but flashlight saber does have a nice ring to it.

"Physics won't allow glass and lasers to cut." Fun fact he learned about his weapon; it doesn't completely cut through types of materials that can disperse energy equally, ALON glass was unfortunately part of that rare category. "Besides, this would more than likely cook her in that vacuum." Ask explained, once again going full-on nerd.

"Perhaps we could…no time for that. What about the tube connecting the ceiling and the cage, if we could- No that's preposterous she'd die from lack of oxygen before." Ask conversed with himself, being his own schemer and critic.

"What about the bottom, couldn't we just cut between where they meet and-"

"No, unfortunately for us the snow keeping us here and keeping her from falling to death is also hindering us."

"Perhaps-"

While the two of them over think on how to open the cage, the cage opens by itself.

"Oh, it looks as though the cage automatically opens for a scheduled experiment. How did that escape me?" Ask double-checked the bases security system, unable to find the cause of the sudden anti-climactic release.

"It didn't." a different voice coming from the glass cell announced.

Those words shocked the Adam and Ask from whatever stupor they were in, their guard was once again up, as the origin of that voice was currently unknown to them.

Until she came out.

Her mask removed, letting her asymmetrically cut her loose, exposed to the cold air for what seemed to be the first in years, as it it's length varied from side to side, longer on the right and shaved short on the left, clearly for experimental purposes. She wore a medical full-body suit, with built in heels and a mouth gag attached to the collar, it was also outfitted with spots to allow syringes to inject whatever the scientists who held her seem fit, her entire outfit was sealed in a transparent pressurized full-body straight jacket., only her arms were free at the moment, her feet however were still bound, forcing her to walk or in this case hop awkwardly.

"You would not believe how suffocating it was in there." She loosens some buckles, and pulls out some wires that still connected to her. "I finally know how a dick feels in a condom." She finally takes a good look at who she was talking to, a malicious smirk formed.

"Well fuck me sideways." She opens "if it isn't the Phantom of the Opera and the guy who smells like Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, my least favorite stalkers are here for little old me." The Alpha-LI, the most dangerous life form held in this facility, insulted as she greeted her two _friends…_

"For the record; it wasn't stalking, I was simply tasked by a client to investigate your extreme cases of m memory loss." Ask butted in, not liking the term stalker used on him yet allowing Adam to be called one. He aids her in removing her full-body prisoner straight jacket, finally freeing her, exposing her medical suit to the cold of an Atlas mountain.

"Desire." Adam says one of her names as her straight jacket falls to the ground. "You're as awful as I remember." Nostalgia was present for once in the tone of his voice. Reunions were always filled with some.

Desire smiles, her mood turning brighter as she hears the comeback. "Never thought I'd be saved by the both of you." She admits happily "I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"Surprising who knows who these days." Ask remarks, detectives aren't allowed to believe in coincidence, but the three of them being acquaintances was enough to make the weaker mind a believer. "It looks as though their steady dosage of sedatives have finally worn off." He notes as she practices walking, then jumping, and standing on one leg. Muscle atrophy is a serious matter, fortunately Desire seemed resilient to that. "Probably your faunus metabolism burning it all off."

"I guess I have you two to thank for that." There was a bit of reluctance in her part.

"Your thanks are of little value, as your sedative intake was simply an unintended by product, tough effective I might add." They planned on keeping her sedated until later, having her awake created a flaw in the plan. Ask activates his weapon, setting it to its weakest energy output, turning into a flashlight, carefully shining it over each of her eyes one at a time, noting whether the pupils contract when exposed to the light.

Desire's mood visibly changes, Ask in all his indelicateness continues to deduce without consent. "Your pupil's dilation seems off." Ask studies a little too close for comfort, figuratively and literally. "Perhaps a side-effect of the sedatives, or from just the long exposure, there's only a few known chemical compounds that have that effect." Ask buries himself in intrigue. "And judging from your lack of other symptoms, it seems to be of an organic origin." Ask visibly sees confused by this prospect. "The only ones that come in mind aren't usually used for sedation; distilled King Taijitu venom for example- as effective it may be as a sedative- isn't used for keeping people asleep but keeping several forms of mental illness at bay."

Not liking where this was going, Desire changes the subject.

"God, you're still unbearable." That was a fact, not a comment. Desire looks around near the general vicinity of Adam like there was something missing in the picture.

"Hey, where's your shadow?" the question was innocent enough, in all of Adam's appearances in her life his little partner was always by his side, to be honest, it felt weird that Adam didn't have her with him, like a defining feature was missing.

Adam refuses to respond.

"Oh you really don't want to go there." that warning from Ask made her more curious than cautious, if something was forbidden then it must be worth knowing. "What's wrong, did she dump him?" was her dead-on guess.

Adam turning around was all she needed to know her guess was right.

"Oh god!" her eye brows nearly meet her hairline as she laughs. "It must've been brutal."

"You have no idea." Ask begins to tell the tale of Adam's harsh break-up. "She left him. On a train. In the middle of nowhere. Full of Grimm. Alone. With no form of civilization for miles." Ask pauses between each line, for dramatic effect, _'She might as well know'_ was Ask's justification. Desire finds obvious delight in Adam's shitty love life.

"Let's get out of here." Adam scowls back at his…teammates.

"About fucking time, I've had enough of this shit-hole." She agrees too easily.

Walking ahead of them, the two males of the rather unorthodox team are left in the dust. It was expected given the fact Desire might have been cooped up here for the past 3 years give or take.

"She's not at all as I remember." Ask admits, not liking the implication of his perfect memory's record being tarnished by a girls mood swings.

"You don't know, do you?" Adam figures out, knowing something Ask doesn't feels good in the special place where his heart use to be.

"I have several dozen theories on the personality change but still, a bit of advice never hurt."

Already a good 5 meters ahead of the two, impatience was getting to her. "Hey! Grimm fetish and Ass, hurry the fuck up!" Desire calls out to them, not liking her rescuers' slow pace.

"Now one's called me Ass since the 10th grade." Ask recalls, flashbacks of being bullied for being a nerd swirling through his brain. "Delightful, isn't she?" They pick up the pace nonetheless.

Adam in either boredom or an act of friendship offers to explain Desire's…unladylike actions. "You still wanna to know how I know her."

"I usually prefer to look in to it myself but I'd love to finally end this curiosity." Adam proceeds to explain.

"My book's main character: Virgil had- in a sense two souls within him." Ask nods, Adam goes with the 'Use a well-known character to make things easier to explain' move.

"The other man's soul was…Henry Jerkly, right?"

'_Close enough.' _

"I met her when I was doing research on the idea of-"

**BOOM**

The explosion launches the three into the air; they land on the debris covered snow but not without damage as Desire is rendered unconscious from the concussive blast and landing, while Ask is on his back, he remains conscious. Adam however seems more-or-less unharmed from the explosion.

As if knowing all heads will turn to him in blame Ask quips. "That wasn't mine."

As it seems, the avalanche failed to kill all the soldiers as Ask had predicted, the survivors must've released the cyborg in order to buy more time for them to regroup and call for back-up.

"It seems I've underestimated these soldiers." Ask admits, standing upright.

"Hmm…must re-evaluate my future strategies."

"Secure Desire." Adam orders "I'll deal with the soldiers." Ask follows, a little too obediently for Adam's liking.

"Fire!" a possible Lieutenant or maybe Captain orders his men.

A volley of bullets fly towards the masked monster of the White Fang, his black and red attire contrasts perfectly with the snow, giving the Yellow Armoured Soldiers an easier target to shoot at, Adam handles them with relative ease, using Wilt for defence and Blush for offense, dodging most shots and deflecting those lucky enough to be able to land on him, Blush makes short work of the soldiers, their state of the art uniforms made useless since Blush's magnum rounds hit the exposed part; the face.

Adam slightly pauses in his onslaught as the distinct sound of airship engines could be heard right on top of them. Clearly they've also salvaged some usable military hardware. The snowy wind makes perfect cover for a close-quarter combatant like Adam, as the snow decreases visibility, Adam like all warriors use this to his advantage.

Adam then launches himself into the larger group of soldiers, knowing Atlesians were too afraid on friendly fire, right now Blush was running low on ammo from his last battle meaning Wilt had more use, unfortunately due to a standard practice for the Atlas Military to unlock their soldier's aura, it would be harder for Adam to cut through them as easy as cutting through the guards in Lamb Asylum, since their auras gave them enough protection to keep them from being minced. Just to make things worse a few armored cars were in the fight, their firepower making things harder for Adam.

Adam jumps on top of the armored car, cutting into the roof and jumping into the car killing the crew inside the tight spot. Having novice knowledge in operating armoured vehicles, he aims the armoured car's main .50 calibre machine gun at a large group of the enemies, locking it in place before he jumps out of the car.

As he lands on the snowy ground, Adam is met with an entire line of soldiers, all pointing their guns' at what's below his horns. They were in a firing squad formation, a formation Adam had wanted to face in a long time.

"OH MY GOD! He killed Kenny." a soldier in the line cries, Kenny must have have been a great guy to cause so much anger from his death.

Adam readies Wilt, prepared to do a move only he could do in this situation; He smiles at them with the biggest-shit-eating grin. After all the lives Adam has taken in a short amount of time, the Yellow marked sentinel soldiers open fire.

"YOU BASTARD!"

They have taken the bait.

Adam performs a feat of implausible swordsman prowess, he doesn't deflect the bullets, no, he catches each bullet perfectly intact, aligned perfectly with the nose of the bullets aimed at the soldiers. The soldiers who lost all will to fight after seeing such god-like skills could only go; "Well, we're fucked."

They will be as Adam then sheathes his sword faster than the eye could perceive breaking Isaac Newton's law of gravity, the bullets stay in place having barely any time to react as Adam strikes the bullets, launching them back at the mooks who fired them. Their bodies fall in sync as a second passes by.

And kids, that's how you shoot without a gun…

On the other(less bad-ass) side of the battlefield, Ask in an overly relaxed manner merely walks towards the Shell-shocked Desire. As he approaches her unconscious body three soldiers- obviously ordered to flank them, Ask concludes the bland tactic- intercept Ask, coming between him and the unconscious new teammate.

They shoot as the soldier in front orders "Drop him."

In those split seconds after the first shot, Ask does what any smart-ass would do; think his way out

'Atlas soldiers, Model SDAR-17 A2 assault rifles…Three-round bursts…9-shots in total'

The first two were simple to dodge. Ask quickly activates and guards with his flashlightsaber. Just before the remaining bullets hit their mark Ask does a simple calculation.

With his calculation, he blocks the first 6 rounds, and for the last three he redirects them back to the shooters, destroying their firearms, simultaneous explosions happen in the chamber of each gun, literally blowing up in their faces. Ask wasn't done, he deactivates the flashlights and points the emitters right against the guards. A flick of the switch later they get launched across the room, with significant burn damage on their armor, and their skin.

'_Two down one to-' _the last soldiers shots at him point blank, aiming for his head. Ask dodges instantly with a quick neck breaking tilt of the head.

The soldier takes several steps back, survival always comes first, don't listen to what everyone else says about honour and duty, Survival. Comes. First.

The soldier steps back enough to be standing over Desire "Move and I'll shoot her." He threatens, body shaking and trigger finger itching with his firearm's muzzle pointed right at Desire.

Ask can't have that, it took a substantial amount of effort to free her; it'd be a waste if she died. So Ask complies with pointing his flashlight's pummel end at sentinel class soldier.

"Don't do it! I Swear, I'll kill her man!"

Ask weapon shifts into its other form.

Some weapons may turn from melee to firearms or vice-versa, it was a reoccurring theme of most weapons of this generation, a testament from the weapons of hunters from times of colorless TV and actual music on the radio, who's weapons were firearms with a blade attached, now kids these days with their metal alloys and fancy nano technology that made any weapon combination possible, a sword gun, a scythe gun, a fist gun, everything is a gun! But not Ask's weapon, hiss weapon turns into…

"A grappling hook?!" the soldier laughs, not seeing the dead glare in Ask's ever observant eyes, nor the exact spot they were observing.

"What can you even do with that thing?" Ask replies by firing his weapon, launching the hook followed with the cable that connects it. The incredibly sharp serrated hook misses the guard by an inch. The hook attaches at the wall.

"Ha! You missed." The guard taunts. Ask didn't miss, he fired his grappling hook at a piece of the wall behind the guard's head, then pulls it back so it knocks the him out.

The hook reels back into its launcher, Ask follows Adam's order and lifts Desire up from the ground, carrying her bridal style, not really caring how they looked at the moment. "You should be mindful of your surroundings." Ask instructs the unconscious guard as he leaves with the heavier-than-she-looks girl in his arms.

'_Huh, is this all muscle?' _Ask wonders, knowing he should never comment on a woman's weight.

'_Wonder what she would taste like with all this muscle?'_

Back with Adam; 45

"AGHHH!"

"GAGGHHHH."

Now 47

_**Bang**_

48

_**Boom**_

52

If you haven't guessed by now, that was Adam's total kill count for this battle.

The falling snow works well for Adam as he sneaks in front of a soldier, sending him in the air, he then cuts his way through a few more of them, just before the soldier lands, Adam gets behind and slashes him towards the soldiers who were just getting back up.

Making the current total 55

But that barely made a dent in the enemy's numbers, with reinforcements still coming none of this would do a damn thing if they keep coming, eventually even Adam would be beaten, probably from his heart pumping too much blood giving him a seizure.

With all this Adam can't help but feel his attention should be diverted elsewhere, like some unforeseen threat was actually growing larger without his knowledge. Until his mind finally concludes the answer to what's troubling him when an unmistakeable sign of a slap makes him turn; Ask

Ask just slapped Desire.

"Ask!" Adam screams, knowing what hell would await them if anything woke Desire up in this state.

Ask doesn't hear or worse doesn't care, wakes up the unconscious girl, making Adam panic for once.

'_If she wakes up now…' _Adam visibly shudders at the thought. He sprints towards his two _teammates, _pushing his way through the Atlas soldiers instead of killing.

Adam gets close enough to hear Ask explain the scenario to Desire, thinking her concussion might have gave her amnesia or something. Adam had almost reached them until a few soldiers open fire on the two, Adam made a split second decision to eliminate the threat before heading back towards them, he quickly kills them, but it's too late, Ask had already fully woken her.

Adam did what he could only do

He warns the suicidal genius "ASK" it falls on deaf ears, as Desire finally comprehends the gravity of this situation.

She slaps him defying all of Adam's expectation.

After taking a second to process that, Adam finally spoke.

"I admit, I didn't see that one-"

The worst possible scenario had happen;

Desire-No the Alpha-LI screams.

It was if the hand's God were scratching the a universe seized chalkboard, harmonized by a million sopranos hitting their highest whistle tones and an eternal bass comparable to Morgan Freeman's smoothest yawn. The sound was so powerful, so loud, it was actually visible. One could literally see the air being bent and the slight hint of aura that spread with it.

To say it was powerful would be an understatement, those close enough to wail were quite literally skinned alive, as their organs ruptured and their brains turned to putty. Those lucky enough to have been farther away were either blown over the side of the mountain or died from having the airships' internal computer systems fried, making the airships on top of them.

Adam wasn't doing much better; it was like his whole body was being subjected to 7gs of force, his ears felt like they'd be bleeding if this continued, and his brain felt like an entire concert was taking place in it.

Thankfully a grappling hook loops around his body, pulling him towards the launcher right after it tightens. After a neck breaking zip across the battle field, he gets to the top of a ledge. Adam finally gets to his feet, untangling himself from the thin cable.

"She's different." Ask, the only guy with a grappling hook comments while he watches Desire obliterate what's left of an entire army with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm fine by the way." Adam shots back angrily, barely containing the homicidal thoughts going rampant in his mind.

"I'm sure you are." Was Ask's pitiful attempt at tempering him, no emotional depth whatsoever.

Adam let out another heavy sigh, one that perfectly translates to; 'This is going to be my routine for now on, isn't it.?'

Knowing he has more to deal with than another walking disaster, Adam calms down. Ask remains content at watching the carnage from this safe distance, morbidly fascinated by Desire's rampage, Adam reluctantly joins him in watching the horror show.

"How do you think she'll deal with the one trying to sneak behind her?"

"Just watch."

Desire in all her fury, in grabs the soldier trying to take her down from behind, she chokes holds him then as she closes the gap between them, seemingly with a kiss she lets out another burst of her scream, this time concentrated and focused to a single spot; the poor bloke's head.

It had a rather messy outcome.

"She just blew his mind." Ask exclaims pun intended.

Adam gives him a death glare, mask slits glaring daggers into Ask "Ask…" the venom in his voice making the Ask face him.

"I hate bad puns…"

For the briefest moment, a sight rarer than once in a lifetime happened; Ask shows the slightest hint of fear…

* * *

After a few good minutes of venting out her anger, Desire finally calms down enough for Ask and Adam to come down from their safe yet freezing cold ledge. Noting how it must've been Desire's burning hatred that has kept her warm. Ask dismisses that notion, citing Adam (who at the moment was currently without a winter coat) was the only one with that much hate in his heart. Or, you know, whatever keeps his blood pounding, for a heart is something Adam has shown in more than one occasional surely lack.

They stand behind her, as if waiting for their presence to be called out, not wanting to interrupt Desire enjoying the view of her…work. "You guys…" she finally spoke, a hauntingly dark chill immediately clear from her lethal voice.

Adam keeps his guard up, ready to eliminate Desire if she showed any signs as a threat, the dark backwards glare she gave would keep any man on their toes, Ask in that very second thought of every possibility and counter measure his mind could generate, hoping the Alpha LI's destructive power wouldn't be used against him, even still, it had a high probability of happening. But what would come next was beyond either of their expectations.

"Thanks for saving me." She said in the cutest and probably girliest way possible, sporting the famous wink and leg flip that would turn any man into a blubbering pool of love-struck mess, prompting Adam and his equally cold hearted companion, to lose their usual grouchy, angsty, and overall withdrawn demeanour, to one that clearly says. "C-Cute"

While Ask was in this mind-set, his curiosity beckoned. "You…have two souls." He finally concludes. If you eliminate the possible, whatever remains must be true. Even if it is a bit of a stretch, it would explain Adam's knowledge of her and his rather unfortunately incomplete investigation of her. "An actual case of a Dissociative Identity Disorder, and it's been under my nose this whole time!" As Ask relishes the scientific discovery, Adam gazes around the plies of dead, recalling an old story he heard a life time ago, a short story as mysterious as it's origins.

"There were once three brothers; the one who died for power, the one who died for love…" Ask steps towards Desire, the blood coating her making her eyes dazzle in the light. "And the one who greeted death as an old friend…"

Ask takes her hand in his, and like all self-respecting gentlemen, he kisses the top of it.

"Hello again old friend." She smiles warmly, innocently, sweetly, and for some reason embarrassed, making her an even more terrifying specimen, in this state her hair shows her faunus traits, it was difficult to see before, but now, her hair being loose made the feathers all but impossible to miss.

"Oh how I've missed you Mr. Orion." She shoots a smile towards Adam, he smiles back. "You as well Mr. Taurus." Adam nods to her out of sheer respect.

She flips her hair, exposing the shaven part of her head. "So…I just destroyed every usable vehicle in this crappy place." Clearly her personality reverted back to its bitch-mode, as Ask would for now on call it. "How the fuck do we get out of here?"

Adam looks towards the idea-guy in the group, Desire follows suit, Ask just realized what peer pressure feels like, he lets out a tired moan, and it's pretty easy to know it means: 'Fine, I'll think of something.'

"Astounding." Was General Ironwood's reaction to the thrilling tale his soldier just told him, he goes into a deep thought, hopefully able to use this information to bring those **terrorists** to justice.

"Good job, soldier." Ironwood praises "You've done a great deed to your kingdom; with your intel I'm certain we can find those monsters responsible for this tragedy."

The soldier could only nod, too busy shaking from what little warmth his armor and a cheap shock blanket can give.

"We might even find a place for you within my personal forces." You can always trust Ironwood to reward a trauma with a promotion.

This seemed to lighten the survivor up, "T-That's too kind of you, s-sir."

"Nonsense, you risked your life to relay this invaluable information, to not promote you would be an act of cruelty and stupidity. We need more soldiers like you." He's name may mean 'Iron' but his tongue is made of silver.

"I understand, sir." The soldier replied. "Sir, permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Yes, private. You may."

"They got here on foot but they must've wrecked every transport here, I'm just guessing but they might still be-"

"They might be still in the area…Captain!" Immediately a red marked Atleasean soldier appears in front of Ironwood, ready and willing to follow any command.

"Sir!" the captain salutes.

"The ones responsible for this attack could still be here. Have your men search the perimeter, find any sign of them." Ironwood instructs with the clear and stoic voice every great order should be given in.

"Understood, sir." The captain follows the command without hesitation, he orders the rest of the men to spread out, Search not Destroy, Destroy comes when everyone gets a chance to light up those bastards.

'_Check…'_

And so they're off to follow their commanding officer's every last word, said commanding officer was simply tying up loose ends.

"Your name, what was it again?" the question was a bit belated but better late than never.

"Burns, sir." "Private First-Class Kenny Burns." the private…burns answers, the general checks the name, it matched his database. "Good work, _Corporal _Kenny Burns." Complimented and promoted, the corporal thanks his new C.O.

The general walks towards the airship, wanting to move out immediately if the enemy was spotted, however a condescending comment stops him dead in his tracks.

"You know, for a general, you really are impressively naïve."

Ironwood turns back to the once traumatized soldier, who just a while ago was stammering but now was speaking eloquently and with a distinct accent.

"What was that soldier?" James tried to sound more sensitive as he addressed the obviously distraught young man, but disrespecting a high-ranking officer was enough to be court marshaled.

"Oh come now, don't tell me old age has deafened you already." The soldier takes off his security blanket as he stands, walking towards the general.

Ironwoods; with all his experience, knows a threat when he sees one. But this time he doesn't see it.

"Men, detain this man for questioning" he orders but with no response.

Feeling a bit embarrassed and disappointed that his soldiers failed to follow his first order, Ironwood turned in wonder as to why his highly trained personal squadron were inattentive to his order. "Men-"

"Hello again, General." Adam greets warmly. To his surprise and horror, Ironwoods turned back to see all his men brutally murdered by the hands of Adam Taurus; Atlas' most wanted terrorist.

'_And that's Checkmate…'_

Behind a shit-ton of rubble, Desire boredly watches her liberators bully an old fart_. 'Ugh…Does he have to be so dramatic?'_

'_You should be nicer to them, you ungrateful bitch, they are here to save us.'_

Back with the awestruck General of the Atlas' Military.

"You! You did this." It was a statement not an accusation.

"And a lot more…" Adam threatens, the days to come shall be hell, just as he envisioned. "Too bad you won't be able to-"

_**WHACK**_

The survivor, Kenny, hits Ironwoods on the top of the head, utilizing Adam's overly clichéd monologue as a distraction.

"Ask!" Adam screams, not out of annoyance this time, but due to being cheated off a rare moment in life. It's not every day you can give a Villainous Monologue. "I wasn't done with him yet."

Ask takes of his _borrowed _helmet, finally able his obvious discomfort in the Atlesean Standard Issue Mk. III Battle Armor, its distinct yellow guard paint giving him unwanted memories. "I'm sure you'll find another world leader you can taunt." he assures Adam while he navigates his way around Ironwood's unconscious body.

The plan was as simple for even the laymen to utilize, impersonate the enemy, call a distress signal to the Atlas command, trick the commanding officer into spreading his forces thin for Adam to eliminate, and take the enemy's airship. A simple plan made easier knowing General Ironwood would most likely be the first on the scene, it was almost too easy to anticipate a general who'd love nothing more than to be a general; War may be hell but peace is boring.

One can always trust Ask to use a person's boredom against them. All the while, you can always trust Adam to kill without a sound or trace.

"The Askhole's an actor, who knew?" The diva of destruction declared, deliberately dissing and damaging the disguised deranged detective, deforming his disinterested demeanor to a dangerously devious dastardly definition of the devil's demon, due to her demeaning description of his dramatic deception and discomfort, he devises a delicious dish to devour the disrespectful damsel, in his defenses, the ditz does deserve such drastic damming. The detective dismissed the delinquent depressing her by deflating her dream of a disagreement. "….You're a dick" the diva not-so-discretely divulged.

"Get in the airship." Adam instructs his increasingly hostile team of the sanity challenged.

Desire asks the question on both Ask and her mind "Where exactly are we going?" It's important for a woman to know where two strangely dressed men wanted to take her. "And more importantly now that you've got me, what are we going to do next?" If letting her kill her captors was just the first stop, the sadist in Desire-**literally**\- wanted to know more of the fun she'll be put in.

"I was going to wait until we've acquired our fourth teammate but seeing as how I've got the both of you, we might as well proceed to Phase 1." Adam explains sheepishly.

"I choose to take that as a compliment." It may have just been in context but Ask still heard it.

"And what's that?" Compliment or not she still wanted to know.

Adam smiles at his Persons of Mass Destruction, and turns away from them looking into the horizon, the cold air blows past and the sun slowly setting, giving him a ridiculous illusion of a divine intervention, he slowly turns his head to face his two teammates and says.

"Take over the White Fang."

Desire had only one way to reply.

"Sweet…"

* * *

To sum up Jaune's day;

**Got rejected by Weiss**

**Lost Nora to sweets**

**Lost Ren while searching for Nora**

**Helped the police arrest Yang.**

**For some reason caused Ruby to look for evidence**

**Accidentally walk in on Blake and Pyrrha changing.**

**And Blake thinks I'm a pervert**

"Someone please kill me"

20 days later

Jaune's hand goes limp; it loses its grip, it falls on to the ground, lifeless on a puddle of blood.

Jaune Arc is dead

And The Indestructible Girl breaks down

"Oh no no, no. JAUNE!" She's screams and cries as she shakes him back to life, her pleads were tragic as they were futile.

" JAUNE!" she keeps calling out his name, praying for a reply that will never come. " NO, NO, NO, JAUNE! NO!"

"Pyrrha! We can't stay here" and hand behind her warns.

"Get off me!" she pushes the hand back angrily, angry at everyone and everything.

End of Chapter.

**AN: Thanks for reading, the next few chapters will center primarily on Blake and (like in most works) Jaune, but expect small scenes with Adam being inserted within the main story.**

**Desire was based of several of my personal favorite singers. Alpha-Li is derived from many real-life singers and performers and a few anime singers, being Casey _Lee _****Williams, and Inori from Guilty Crown just to sight a few.**

**It's also my protest towards having the split personality troupe being too good-side and bad-side, I wanted a character who was mean and cusses like a sailor who _wasn't_ the homicidal of the two souls, thus her polite and nice side is the murdering psychopath.**

**Don't worry she has a last name.**

**And Desire is actually a shade of lipstick, if you were wondering, it's a deceivingly dark shade of red, since it looks darker in the tube than it does on the lips. In short it looks like muted wine or a plummy brown.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my OCs or story for they are for all to use.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, please. It's not really a must, but it always helps to know your work is being appreciated by others.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Tide laundry detergent. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Procter &amp; Gamble respectively. **

Chapter 7

Yang gets arrested (again…)

Or

Breaking News

4 years ago.

"Do you why there are four members for every team?" the White Fang' youngest commanding officer asked out of the blue to his second in command.

Looking up from her new book Blake responded. "No why?"

"Religion"

That was the answer she couldn't comprehend fully. Book forgotten she focuses on the tale of enlightenment Adam was going to tell.

"White, Black, Red, Yellow are the colors that make up all Grimm." He begins to set the mood for the story like any good story teller should.

"When we still practiced religion, the most popular one foretold of the coming of beings that will ride out in horses with those exact colors to warn of God's judgement on this world." Adam pauses for dramatic effect. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, White meant Pestilence, Red meant War, Black meant famine, And Pale (aka Yellow) meant Death" Adam described each rider with a different edge to his voice, to emphasize the meaning of each one, from dark to malevolent, from insidious to inevitability

"And the Grimm have given us all them." Blake cut in.

Adam continues. "And with the four horsemen taking form, humanity and faunus had to take steps to postponing their eradication, and soon hunters were forged from the fires and natural selection in the violence of a world that was too uninhabitable for such a weak species such as ours." It came out like a mock at the end, Blake noticed "And four was the number they chose, saying it was the most strategic number per each team, but I don't by that, because even now they still cling to the past, a past where God loved his children."

Adam looks to Blake and then to the sky above them, the wind blew stronger and the white clouds lost their silver lining as they turned darker; a storm was growing. But it was too early for it to come."

"We have chosen four because we have chosen to forget any other symbol but of the one's endangering out very existence. We forgot God and everything else that came with the power of faith. Ever since the very first Grimm came in conflict with man…" He turns to Blake again.

"It was on that day that people knew that God had died. And the Grimm came to feast on his rotting corpse."

Present Day

On board an airship set on auto-pilot, Adam just ended a very important call as he, Ask, and Desire watch a pile of slowly decomposing broken structure and bodies that used to be known as The Cage. They admirer their handy work in terrorizing world governments, how they deny the world the technology of the Cage as well as exacting justice to an organization that would have been out of the public's ignorant eye, in summary they deserved it, now to the matter of Ironwood's highly probable search party had to be dealt with.

"Ask, what are the chances of the Atlesean Government sending a rescue party for their dear general and a hit-squad for our heads mounted on a pike?"

Currently Atlas held the title of the most technologically advance kingdom in Remnant, and with the greatest technology, it also meant the greatest military. A military believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, most technologically advance and most combat successful fighting force in the modern world.

It was a novice feat to calculate that they would surely investigate the disappearance of one of their seasoned generals who bravely investigated the destruction of a vital science project. And for someone to provoke the wrath of a superpower with that amount of resources and manpower they'd have to be incurably disturbed or extremely powerful.

Thankfully, Team ADA(M) was quite frankly both in every sense.

Adam's question may have sounded all too rhetoric but Ask still gave an answer.

"High to the point of inevitable." It was a realistic answer for an all too surreal question. Ask firmly believed in that outcome, for logically, no one wants to lose a powerful chess piece right before a game truly takes off. It didn't take a chess master to know that.

"Any suggestions?" To be honest they were all a little tired of blowing shit up, especially dead shit that just needed to be cleaned up. Quite frankly it was only fun when they were alive, still capable of screaming and crying but now, it's like poking a dead body: Fun and morbid but you'll get tired of it eventually.

So how does one evade the attention of one of the four kingdoms that in context govern a quarter of the world? Too tired to really even _try _to give a damn they let the Cage's prisoner sentence it.

"Even from here I _still _hate that shit-stain on a mountain. Why not get rid of it?" Desire, the once labelled Alpha-LI suggests. "All of it." She ends with a darker tone, one befitting monster an inch from provocation.

Ah, the classic overkill, it was expected and natural course of action but neither of them wanted to do it, they could but just slaughtering all those men gave Adam a bit of a cramp in his leg, can't have that now can he, besides blood lust never really lasted long when you relieve it. And Desire's been playing the same note for hours, a song gets ruined when you play it too often, and Ask…

Adam faces the Cage for what seemed to be a final time, hating every second his eyes had to look at it. "It does ruin the mountain's natural calm beauty." There it is, plastered on his half-covered face; a rare smile that meant either an atrocity worthy of hell fire or a supreme scene that will embody the word 'awesome'.

"Ask by my guess it's already been a while." A sigh could be heard by the end of that sentence.

Ask understands immediately but follows Adam's command reluctantly, he puts his hands together, left on top of right, as he slowly pulls them a part a small black dot between his hands grow. The air around them whirls as the small black hole between Ask's hands spins rapidly, the light being distorted round it creating a void of nothing that bends everything. The gust of gale force winds make Adam's coat flap, and Desire's asymmetrically cut hair flow so much loose strands were almost being sucked in.

"Did you know if a sound goes over 1,100 dB it will create a black hole?" Ask stated a matter-of-factly

Not something he'd need but Adam nevertheless added that to his mental list of Useless Trivia. Desire was too close to saying the old 'No I didn't know' line but she honestly in her words "Couldn't give to shits"

Seeing as if the diameter and distortion the light around his hands were enough, he rests the black hole on one hand and offers it to Desire, gently handing it on top of her open palm.

"It's your prison." He justifies his generosity, the mountain and the dark vortex of infinite god killing properties literally in the palm of her hand; she propels it forward with a focused scream. The scream launches the black hole right on top of the mountain; it grows in size for each inch it travels until it reaches a size almost as big as the mountain itself. All the mountains contents, the layers of snow, the entire base, the bodies of dead, machines of war, even bits of the mountain range were being sucked into the black hole, it could very well achieve critical mass and suck up the entire Atlas kingdom if it wanted, thankfully for them Ask turned it off before it could achieve its full potential.

They couldn't destroy Atlas now, that would be foolish. They still had too many plans for it.

"Thanks." Desire elbowed him in the gut for not saying 'you're welcome' back.

With all shreds of evidence that could point to them being here being sucked into oblivion in the most scientific sense of the word, they are now free to travel into the heart of faunus terrorism without any unwanted attention.

All of them, even with their heightened faunus senses (except Ask for wasn't a faunus), fail to notice a blue streak of energy flying away from the mountain.

* * *

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning.

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out your army, but you still can't win;

Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...

I BURN!

-Lyrics to I Burn, a song currently stuck in Jaune's head

Back in Beacon Jaune's brows quirked at the apparent warning written under his friend's portrait but nonetheless answered the man holding said warning of the pyrotechnic blonde. "Uh-yeah she's in her dorm just take a right and it's the last door on the left." He informs the much older male in front of him.

"Thank you." The man with the others behind him left swiftly and took a sharp turn to the right. Jaune could see him tap into the waist held radio on his person.

"All units we have a lock on the suspect, dormitory building on the south east side, first floor, last one on the left. Please be advised suspect could be armed and _very_ dangerous." The man emphasizes Yang's threat level as he barks the orders at his walkie-talkie, being sure to make it clear while keeping it quiet enough for anyone not immediately in front of him to hear.

"Thank you, sir." the man now confirmed to be a police officer thanked the confused Scraggly Knight. "You've just added a criminal investigation, but please stay clear of this area until further notice." And with that, he leaves Jaune in the dust.

"Wait. What?" eyes on the brink of exploding from his skull he stayed in place, until realizing what he had just done.

Police looking for Yang + Criminal Investigation + Wanted Poster + Armed SWAT =

"Aww...SON OF A BEOWOLF!" he curses just as all hell breaks loose.

Back in the Team RWBY dormitory Blake's old favourite was once again rudely interrupted…

…by a SWAT team.

_**CRASH**_

Was the sound the battering ram made as it forcefully opened the Team's door.

The small dorm room was suddenly filled to its maximum capacity with dozens of SWAT officers armed to the teeth with automatic weapons and equipped with the best body armour Vale's finest could afford, to further the shock and awe SWAT rappelled down the building, crashing through the window with practiced ease, all pointing their firearms at every single member of RWBY, each member raised their hands on instinct, Ruby raised hers as she screamed.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it!" she yelled in an attempt to make herself more innocent, further causing the opposite effect.

Weiss had a more…prissy reaction.

"How dare you barge in to our private residence, I demand an explanation immediately!" It may have been a threat but her powerless position nulled the authoritative effect of her demand.

Blake just raised her hands, dropping her book in the process. Her mind raced with worst case scenarios, all from her time in the White Fang, to her overdue library books, Shock n' Awe coupled with adrenaline had away with clouding sound reasoning.

'_This can't be happening, I-I made sure I everything I've done in…No this-this I deserve this, I deserve to be arrested and trialed then executed via firing squad like a terrorist right before I'm water logged for information regarding the white Fang and…him._

All these thoughts made Blake sick to her gut, she felt nauseous and dizzy. If that was the police's intended outcome, then fucking A! Blake just wanted to puke her guts out for an apparent reason. No chance in hell she was getting out of this one so Blake just closed her eyes and accepted her fate, finally ready to accept the consequences of her actions.

'_All those people, those innocent humans- no innocent people, the hospital fire, I helped them burn it down, it was my fault. And for what? Because they refused to treat faunus? The politician, I killed him right in front of his kids, they might never grow up without remembering their father's blood drenching their sheets, and all because he didn't support our rights enough. And that Schnee mine…I rescued faunus being mistreated but did I have to execute the Schnee employees in charge? Most of them were interns, one of them looked like he wasn't any older than me…I was 13' _

It was as if Blake resigned her fate to the law, and justice will prevail, maybe her execution will be an example, the optimist she left dormant in her thought, maybe her death could inspire more faunus and human's to come together… Oh who was she kidding? They'd probably start another war, a young girl executed for being a member of the White Fang, that's just like throwing a grenade in a hornet's nest, a hornets nest the size of Vytal. They'll probably keep killing each other until they forget why they were fighting for in the first place. Thankfully it wasn't her that was the SWAT team's primary objective.

It was Yang.

The SWAT officers team grab and tackle Yang, pushing her against the wall as they handcuff her from behind, the officers not in the process of cuffing Yang were either aiming at her in case she was to resist violently or aiming at her possible accomplices; Ruby, Weiss or Blake. As the handcuffs were on, the detective in charge gives an order to move her out.

"Officer Yang Xiao Long, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

'_Yes, that's right, go on, arrest the criminal. Arrest Yang-'_

"Wait…What?"

The Miranda Rights, the police detective just said to Yang the Miranda Right's, that means only one thing; Yang is being arrested. Yang not Blake but Yang, Blake just stood there petrified and all doing nothing as the police begin to arrest her partner, in all her life, even in her most private moments never felt so ashamed of being relieved.

But by just a simple glance towards the panic free expression on the blonde suspect's face, it would be safe to assume that she had experience in the matter.

"On what charges?!" Yang asked calmly albeit angrily, surprising everyone with her knowledge of what to do in this situation, shocking her team more than ever.

But to be honest, are you _really _surprised Yang had experience with getting arrest?

"Arson, breaking and entering, destruction of property, and…" The officer stops midway, trying to find the stomach to say the rest "And multiple record counts of murder of the first and second degree." The lead cop explained, while leading her outside the room at gunpoint.

Multiple was a bad word when followed by 'recorded counts of murder', that either meant they couldn't tell how many people might have died because of disfiguration, or so many have died they were still counting.

"I demand my lawyer." Yang once again defied expectations, in a situation when most people would have just screamed for their mommy; Yang expertly knew what to say and how to say it.

All team RWBY could make of that was; _'Yang has a lawyer?' _

As the SWAT team escort her away not kicking and screaming as they expected. The RWB without their Y was now free to call out to their wrongfully convicted teammate. They were by the hallway as they made their promises.

"Don't worry Yang! You'll have the entire disposal of the Schnee Lawyers." The Schnee heiress with all her unlimited resources promised her blonde (probably guilty) friend.

"That's right Yang! We'll clear your name." Ruby added to the promise. "Weiss! Blake! Attention!"

"Huh-" Blake's eyes shifted from her partner being strapped on a prisoner transport trolley and wheeled away at gun point, to her team leader about to give her an order.

"In order to clear our Yang's name, we must prove that she didn't do any of the things that the police said she did." Ruby declared boosting the three-quarters of the team's moral.

"Weiss!"

"Yes, Ruby." Weiss was in attention, like a soldier, attentive and ready for any order to be barked right in her face.

"You need to go follow Yang, help prove her innocence while we search for evidence." Ruby's plan wasn't so bad, having Weiss with all her SDC lawyers around could in fact clear the matter; everyone knows a good group of lawyers were the key to getting out of murder.

The back of Blake's mind had other thoughts. _'Yang, Innocent? Doubt it.' _Innocent to the crime yes, innocent to anything else no.

"Aye aye, Ruby." Weiss answered like a sailor to the Captain of the ship.

"Blake!" Now the fearless leader in red turned her attention to Blake.

"Yes Ruby." Now Blake was getting into this mission. For whatever reason, just being called out made you pump for any mission. The sudden feeling of nausea gone, she was ready for her part in this mission.

"There are a lot of cameras in Beacon, find lots of recordings of Yang, like ALL OF THEM to prove Yang has an Alibee."

"It's pronounced ALAH BYE Ruby." Weiss corrected.

Ruby heard the correction, but since it was a stupid-ass correction, she elected to ignore it. "I'll head into the shady parts town to find out who's trying to frame Yang." Ruby seen her sister do this sort of thing loads of times, go into their bad-guy lair, ask nicely for what they know, and if they try to be mean and attack her she can kick all their butts and scare the boss into giving the information. And if that doesn't work she could always…

"And how pray tell can you do that?" You have to admit, going in to the darkest and dirtiest parts of the utopian city to savagely beat criminals into giving information was not what you could see an adorable girl like Ruby do. As much fate as she had in her leader (which still isn't as much as it should) Weiss had to be skeptical.

And what was Ruby's answer regarding that matter:

"I'll grab them by the Wang!" Ruby said, imitating an almost identical Nora "Let's break his legs" line.

Weiss goes"…" while madly blushing

Blake goes"…" while incredibly mortified.

"What…?" they both go, unable to comprehend how sweet, innocent Ruby could do…that.

From how weird that sounded, Ruby reeled back. "Okay that sounded allot more threatening when Yang says it…" she admitted, Yang always was more physically imposing than her. Ruby may be good with a scythe but without it she could never beat Yang who has muscles-on-her-muscles.

Not even beginning to try to understand what the hell this conversation was turning into Weiss replied with "Again, What?!"

"And why did that police detective call Yang 'officer'?" and finally they address the well-hidden elephant in the room.

"Oh right." Ruby said as if forgetting to mention that detail earlier on. "Yang was a cop for a whole summer when we were still attending Signal." she explained as if it was the simplest answer in the world. That answer had an opposite effect on Weiss and Blake's already shell-shocked heads.

"Yang was a cop!" Weiss practically screamed, the idea of someone like Yang being given the position of such power not boding well in the pit of her stomach. Just the very thought of Yang fighting crime seemed incredibly difficult to imagine, seeing as how Weiss always thought she'd be the one doing the running not the chasing.

"Yup." Ruby cutely answers as she changes from her school pyjamas and into her combat gear and hood. Never forget the hood.

"As in doing police work like catching criminals and going on patrols?"

"Yup."

Blake's brain seemed to prohibit itself from thinking of Yang being an officer of the law. _'You think you know someone.'_

"What was she like?" Blake quickly felt dumb for saying that, she knew how Yang was, so she corrected herself. "As a cop I mean."

Ruby begins to tell the story "Well…she was a detective"

Flashback

Several months ago

Summer Vacation.

Detective Yang Xiao Long, had just been recently called into duty by a few uniformed officers, when a 911 call came saying a body was found earlier this morning.

"Detective" the UNI addressed her as. "Our John Doe shot himself in the mouth with a burn-dust gun."

Yang grabs her sunglasses

"Seems like another one…"

She puts them on.

"Bites the dust."

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Judging from the wide entrance wound through the eye and thin exit wound at the back of the head; the victim must have been stabbed through the eye with a long sharp object, the killer then pulled it out in order not to leave evidence." The detective then shifts his attention from the victim's obvious clues to the smaller details.

"He was fully-dressed and his hands were clenched into fists, these all point to our victim was not caught by surprise, he saw his murderer and possibly even fought him."

Yang grabs her glasses.

"Then it's safe to say our vic…"

She puts them on.

"Saw the _point_"

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Detective, the owner of the restaurant was found illegally serving whale meat to his costumers."

Another detective comes towards them giving his own comment "They're overcooked too." He knew for certain since he was currently eating the endangered species, critiquing the terribly prepared dish assaulting his pallet and horrifying the other police officers around him.

Yang grabs her sunglasses.

"I guess the meat was…"

She puts them on.

"_Whale_-done."

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Did you hear about the train cart full of dust being stolen?"

Yang grabs her sunglasses.

"That probably wasn't in the crewmembers…"

She puts them on.

"_Train_ing."

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"The poor soul got hit from behind by a runaway Schnee dust truck."

Yang grabs her sunglasses

"I guess he didn't…"

She puts them on.

"_Schnee _that one coming."

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Currently Yang and her fellow detectives are in hot pursuit of an escaped convict in a large Vale apartment building. The convict takes a sharp right turn; he dashes down the flight of stairs but stops to admire himself in the mirror but continues back down.

"What a narcissist" the detective next to Yang psycho-analysed while running down the flight of stairs to pursue the narcissistic convict.

Yang grabs her sunglasses.

At this point the detectives around her already knew what would happen, some braced themselves for the inevitable.

"So you're saying he's a…"

"Really? Right Now?" A detective groans next to her.

She puts them on.

"Condescending _con descending_"

The _very _annoyed detective next to Yang pushes her down the stairs' railing in response, she lands perfectly fine on top of the not-so-perfectly fine condescending convict.

After her fellow detectives finally catch up to her, the narcissist had already been handcuffed. The detective at the back says

"Looks like you fell for him." he instantly regrets opening his mouth "Oh no..."

Yang pats him on the shoulder I'm so proud of you. Hit it!" the detective closest to her presses play.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

With the stories of Yang's escapades scarred permanently in Weiss and Blake's already shocked minds, neither of the girls could even comprehend the sheer absurdity of Yang's lines prior to when they've meet. Blake especially found the one about the train extremely shocking. Weiss however had only one thing she could say on the matter.

"Who in their right mind would let Yang be an officer of the law?"

* * *

Speaking of not being in their right mind, the prime example was currently giving a textbook definition on how a sane mind can degrade.

I order to retain some sense of normalcy many people (particularly skilled people) had some form of vice to cope with the cruel and beautiful world. Notable examples would be Ozpin's coffee addiction. A veteran like himself would surely have experienced the harshest of tortures and seen darkest of horrors. The same could be said of Oobleck with his own caffeine addiction, but his is more function then pleasure.

Even within our three clinically insane criminals Adam with his rebellious writing, where he pours his very hateful heart and lack of a soul into. And Desire with her love for all things musically related, even her darker side had a liking to…other forms of entertainment. All these were very legitimate forms of stress relief.

Ask however had a much more ridiculous means of mental stability.

"BABY SEALS!" Ask screams with childlike delight as he rushes towards the baby seals on the beach they were stopping where indigenous to Atlas' Southern and Northern shores, the cold climate and natural defenses was a a safe haven for them, away from the monstrous Grimm that plague the most of the world.

Adam and Desire could only stare at how one of the most dangerous and brilliant sociopaths that have ever walked the surface of Remnant, turn into a blundering fool at the sight of the infants of a certain species of marine mammal; baby seals.

"In retrospect, they may have put him in that mental hospital for a reason."

"You think?"

"All the time, you should try it." Was the snarky remark Adam came up with.

'_Mr Orion's not the only one who deserves to be there.' _Was Desire's snarky reply.

"Shut up!" Desire screamed to the voice in her head, leading Adam to misunderstand. "I was only kidding."

"BABY SEALS!"

"That wasn't directed at you."

"Oh." Yeah awkward. Despite all the interviews he needed for his novel's main character, Adam could never truly tell when Desire was talking to him or to her...other soul.

"BABY SEALS!" Ask squeezes one tightly, hugging it with a disturbing amount of obsession, this could all be due to being withheld baby seals for so long in the asylum, and his actions could be represented as catching up.

"And here I thought I had issues."

'_You do' _Desire reminded Desire.

"Shut up." She says through gritted teeth, paying attention to keeping the volume of her voice low enough for only her to hear.

"We all have issues." Adam unsociopathically admits his faults, all while technically insulting his teammates.

"BABY SEALS!" Although some have worse than others.

"Hey baby seal molester, why are you so obsessed with these things?" the things as Desire labelled them were crawling towards her in the hope of escaping Ask.

"Why, you ask, for they are nature's answer to human-induced extinction."

"…You had me and you lost me."

"Seals, specifically baby seals, are genetically cute. I theorize that this is evolutionary and quite possibly be in order to avoid extinction."

A baby seal bumps into Adam, he picks it up to eye- mask-slit level, it's adorable eyes practically looked into his very core. "Allot of endangered animals do have cute kids." I mean have you seen a polar bear cub? Those things are flipping cute.

"Precisely."

"You hear that?" Desire, the being who hears all, asks her comrades. She heard it, that much was certain but it could've been anything.

"Is it the sound of Ask trying to squish three seal infants into one super baby seal? Then yes, I did hear that."

The baby seal in question tried to wiggle away from Ask hugs of death. To the baby seal's surprise the crushing force from Ask suddenly ceases, it lands safely on the beach shore running towards it's mother, who herself was running towards a different far safer direction.

"They're here." Adam whispers as if warning, he walks cautiously to the shore, the waves failing in snyc, the winds dying with each step Adam took. His shoes felt wet as the Command Center for the White Fang surfaces from the depths it has travelled.

"A submarine…" Ask states the obvious.

"Hey look it's your mom's dildo." Desire faked exclaimed.

Just as the crew begin to send men in for them to board the trio, Adam gives one order to his newly established team.

"We only need one survivor."

With those words, Adam has let hundreds of poor souls enter the Locker, and forever change the course of Faunus Civil Rights in all of Remnant.

* * *

Blake was on her way to Beacon's security room, after her team split up to fulfil their individual roles. Yang may be at times impulsive, rash, and albeit violent but Blake knew without a doubt in her mind Yang could never commit an evil deed such as murder. On her way she spoke with Professor Goodwitch for permission to use borrow the surveillance videos around the school to prove Yang's innocence. Although she was reluctant at first, sighting that Blake should leave this to the professionals, translation: adults, the sorceress gave finally in as she saw the young girl's devotion to her comrade, and as any self-respecting teacher would do in a rare learning moments such as this, she gave Blake permission and outright authority to defend her partner on Beacon's behalf. For relationships may be problematic in their lifestyles, partnerships were the bonds that keep Huntsmen and Huntresses alive in more ways than one. And as a teacher, and as a huntress, Glynda would cultivate that bond so long as she had aura in her body.

Passing through the arena as a shortcut, the ex-freedom fighter and now huntress in training was half way to the security room where the internal defenses of the academy where operated, Blake was however side tracked as she spotted a familiar combination of a knight blonde hair, white armor, and terrible coordination in the distance headed right towards a redheaded, bronze armored, and extremely well composed Spartan.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" Jaune kept calling out her name as he speed to her, judging from his failing breath and heavy lifeless steps he's been at it for a while.

'_Doesn't he have any stamina' _Blake thought a bit meanly compared to her usual self, Weiss must be influencing her more and more lately. The ninja of the team, Blake naturally observed the situation from a darker and higher point of view, thinking whatever made Jaune run all the way to Pyrrha with his limited amount of running abilities, it had to be of extreme importance.

Pyrrha finally noticed her leader running towards her, the sportsdrink in her hand would mean she had just finished training in the arena. "Jaune?" she sounded surprised Blake noted, probably from Jaune's current state of exhaustion.

He stops directly in front of her, panting madly with his head down and hands resting on his knees to stop himself from falling over from fatigue "I…need to…tell-Agh my lungs are trying to kill me!…tell you something."

'_He's hyperventilating; did he run all over Beacon just to find her?' _Blake worriedly thought this must be of great importance for Jaune to exert himself so much, at first she felt bad to have to spy on them like this but her presence could be disruptive to whatever it is Jaune had to say.

"Jaune what's wrong?"

With one last deep breath of hair Jaune finally begins "It's something I can tell only you."

"You can only t-tell me?" Pyrrha splutters with her face turning into the same shade as her hair slightly.

'_What's going on here?' _Blake was relieved she chose to hide, this scene was turning into something that required a less visible audience.

"I need to confess something." The exhausted huntsman in the making told her blindly unaware of what that sounded like.

"C-Confess." Pyrrha maybe a prodigy but she was still a girl and situations like these were what every girl dreams about.

'_Oh god' _Blake starts realizing something _'I can't stop watching'_

"It's something I need to get off my chest." To the average observer it sounded innocent enough but to two girls it had a little more to it than that.

Pyrrha's breathing becomes erratic, blood pressure spiking, cheeks reddening; all in all it was normal for most girls. "So what is it you needed to tell me?"

The dense walking brick known as Jaune Arc kept going as he failed to notice his own partner turning different shades of Ruby's cape.

"It's Yang"

And with that Pyrrha's heart needed glue.

"…" Okay it looks as though the goddess of victory needed time to process. "Yang?"

'_Yang!?_' Blake internally screamed she's too good to scream externally.

"You like Yang?" the hurt in Pyrrha's voice said it all, the cluelessness in Jaune's said he was an idiot.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no, it's nothing like that; I just didn't something really bad that's all"

Blake proceeds to exit her hiding spot, finding this seen to depressing to watch. She stops when suddenly Pyrrha asks a question.

"So did you want to say anything to me? You know anything you wanted to confess to? Something I don't know…personal?"

"I thought I just did something I shouldn't have, and I really _really _sorry I did it, so I wanted to get it off my chest but there was no one I could talk to, since with Ren and Nora gone, Ruby rushing in to the city, Weiss busy helping Yang, and I can't even find Blake!" the faster he spoke. "And if I just said something else none of that would have happened and we'd all still be-"

"Wait I'm your last resort?" Even though they've had very limited interactions, Blake could tell this was one of question the Indestructible Girl asked that you'd need to answer cautiously. As they wait for Jaune's response he kills the mood by bursting into an awkward laugh.

"Of course not, if I could choose I'd always pick you first." And again Jaune was completely blind to Pyrrha's reaction, for those few words, her mood brightened unbelievably.

'_Guess it's safe to say Jaune's off limits' _She was worried about the other girls though, despite his lack of admiring qualities Jaune did have an abundant supply of redeeming one's besides Blake wasn't looking for anything romantic.

"Besides you're not my last resort your my only resort."

"Hey did you hear that?"

That sound the clueless Arc heard was the sound of Blake's palm striking her head own face so hard it caused her to lose her sight for a slit second.

RWBY Fact: Did you know if you dump Jaune into water he would sink because of how dense he is.

"Jaune, what's this about Yang?"

"I kinda...got her arrested."

"You what?"

Blake heard it but couldn't believe how these events have transpired. She needed to know, and to know she needed to observe, and so she did, how Jaune Arc had anything to do with Yang's arrest was something she needed to know.

"A cop came around our dorms, he asked me if I'd seen Yang around, I really didn't know what I was doing but I told him and suddenly lots of cops just came and arrested Yang."

Blake sighed apparently unaware she was even holing her breath. She was beginning to feel paranoid, to think she suspected Jaune as an actual suspect. He was Jaune of all people not some criminal mastermind or deranged psychopathic…she stops thinking for a while, feeling worried that by describing the real killer all she could think about was…him.

'_No, that's not possible'_

"So that's what all that commotion about."

"Yeah…"

"That seems strange."

"I know right?"

"But what did they convict her of?"

"Murder" Blake answered coming out of nowhere scarring Jaune a bit, making him jump out of his sin with an unmanly yelp. Reminding Blake about a screaming girl Yang and she heard during initiation.

"Sorry" she apologized immediately after startling her friends. "I shouldn't have been so quiet." Old habits aren't hard to break, they just keep fixing themselves. Years of practicing invisibility can take on many bad habits, turning ninja-mode off was at times harder than turning on.

Pyrrha wonders just how Blake could be so sneaky in heels. That was until another thought came along: Why would she even need to wear heels?

Unlike the Schnee heiress whose graceful ballerina style elegance and poise almost needed heels, Blake's stealthy ninja fighting style requires agility and proper footwork, both of which can be pain in the ass to accomplish with 3 inch stilettos.

'_Maybe it's to add to her height?' _Pyrrha starts guessing Blake's insecurity towards her height. _'That bow does lead to suspicion' _Blake's iconic bow does increase her height by roughly two inches.

Suddenly feeling bad for judging a friend, Pyrrha immediately stops her speculation. Not really realizing just what dark secrets that little black bow held, or the evil that will come with it.

"It's find it'll take more than that to scare me" was Jaune's attempt at regaining his lost masculinity in the eyes of two incredibly hot girls of his age group.

"Right…"

"Anyway…why'd they think Yang killed someone?" In their limited amount of time together in Beacon, Pyrrha saw no signs of Yang being capable of murder, like all her friends she values them for who they are, and to do that she knows who they are, and she knows Yan well enough to never be able to commit such an atrocity as cold-blooded murder.

Blake shrugs as answer, feeling guilty that she wasn't at all fazed with the accusations given to Yang, she felt even guiltier that she was actually relieved it was Yang and not her taken into questioning.

"Weiss is going to where Yang is right now, she even contacted the Schnee Dust Componay lawyers to help out."

"That's nice of her."

They all stay quiet, like they were expecting a bad pun any second, none came, no "Yeah that's _Weiss_ of her", or something with equal level of humor.

"I miss Yang."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

This wasn't the first time Yang was in a police station, but contrary to popular belief this was the first she was going to be interrogated. Turns out her sweet little sister beat her to that.

"Where's Tide?" was Yang's opening question, the look of her interrogators' faces clearly showed neither of them would grace it with an answer.

"Looks like you're in a lot of trouble, little lady."

"Harry, stop calling me that." Yang looks at the door expectantly, as if waiting for an inevitable intervention.

"That's _Detective_ Harry to you" Det. Harry incorrectly says his rank, since it's your surname that should follow the tittle. Yang replies back with several 'Yeahs' with a 'Details' at the end.

"Where's Tide." She asks innocently, rattling the elephant proof binds that keep her hands on the bolted metal table, it was clear the moment she was brought for interrogation that the police thought of her in the highest regard in terms of strength, Yang would be flattered at the countermeasure if her nose didn't itch.

"Where were you at the hours of four o'clock to five o'clock in the morning yesterday?" Harry begins questioning, Yang in her short amount of time as a budding detective with an attitude; instantly knew how to thwart the newly promoted detective.

"Where's Tide?" she asks once again, blatantly ignoring the question addressed to her.

To say the detective was irked was an understatement; he was close to lashing out at the blonde bombshell brawler, good for him his partner intervened with another Question for the Huntress in training "Does the name Junior ring any bells?" clearly Harry's partner was the good cop in the clichéd good cop bad cop routine, Yang fondly remembered being the latter in more than one occasion.

"Where's Tide?" she asks again with the same tone as before.

A palm slamming the metal table was her answer "Answer the question!" yelled the detective, Yang smiled teasingly at the outburst, one of her name sakes; Sun Tzu would applaud of her use of his Art of War rule: _"If your enemy is temperamental seek to irritate him…"_

"You answer mine." she puts the offers on the table, not really wanting to know where Tide was but if she made them compromise and play ball with her, then in the end she'd have won.

"Where's Tid-"

"Right here." Without any of them realizing the door was open and at the foot of the door was a young woman with strawberry-blonde whose hair was orange with blonde streaks coming out, square framed glasses, doe brown eyes, a white button up shirt, and brown slacks. She had the aura of danger and fearlessness in her that some would find in the most decorated of hunters, her gaze was friendly as well as caring but in a matter of seconds as she turned from Yang to the officer's in the room her gaze became calculating, fierce, commanding, even degrading. As she looks at Yang back again she raises her hand just above her head and waves politely with a semi-awkward smile on her lips, with her other hand she wheeled her chair to enter the interrogation room.

Yes, Tide is in fact paraplegic, wheelchair bound, crippled, robbed of the ability to walk, paralysed from the waist down.

"So tell me Yang, where were you between the hours of one to five this morning?" she asks the same question asked earlier, but clearly she said it with a more relatable approach, Yang answers immediately.

"At my dorm in Beacon, I go there now." Her answer was clean and clear, adding some necessary status update.

Tide nods a little with the answer given, writing it down on a table. "Can anyone support your alibi?" she asks the voluptuous ass-kicker supreme, earning her a nod with and a consequential boob jiggle.

"Oh loads, my team can vouch for me, Ruby- she's my sister who also goes there too-slept later than me so she saw me sleeping the entire time." She delivered believable alibi, calmly as well as crisply "Besides I don't usually wake up till six or something." Her casual comment made it sound even more believable; a student's sleeping patterns have always been rather predictable if you have their schedules.

Tide smiles warmly at the answer, before ordering a quick "Leave us" to the detectives in the room. They are against it of course, who in their right mind would leave their wheelchair bound with a savage force of brutality, fire, and bad puns.

"But Commissioner you can't really be thinking of-" Hole's protest was immediately silenced by Tide. Her single merciless glance could drive anyone to obey, eyes so beautiful and sweet should not look that way.

"Don't worry boys, I can take her." She reassures with a butter-melting smile with a not so hidden threat in the context.

"Remove her restraints too." There were still not taken off after a second passed "Noooowwww~." With that final word Yang's bounds were removed, and as Tide ordered, the two detectives reluctantly left the room. Now only the sunshine blonde and the product-placement blonde were in the room. Both were now facing each other, awaiting the other's reaction before giving their own.

"Took you long enough." Yang complains jokingly, happy that she can finally scratch her nose.

"Can't get out of trouble, can you?" Tide teases her like an old friend would in a far less…inhospitable atmosphere. Eventually the two girls begin to discuss the dark side of the recent events. Events both of them knew were only a shadow of the far darker plan afoot.

"So…Junior's dead."

"Yes."

"And you guys suspect me?"

"Not all of us but most." Tide honestly responds to the inquiry, being truthful and delicate. "You did destroy his club about a year ago." She reminds Yang of her not-so justified destruction of Junior's place of business. "Twice." She corrects herself.

Yang fondly laughs at the memory in response. So much good times she's had harassing poor Junior and his human-trash infested club, all the arrests made there, all the tips she's gotten, all the little things you get from torturing- I mean-interrogating someone. Her mood turns grim as she remembers what exactly Detective Harry said as he arrested her.

"He's not the only one, isn't he?"

"Junior was just one of several atrocious murders." Tide's voice had an edge to them, a worried edge.

She adjusts her glasses, the glint bouncing of them, making her pupils almost impossible to see.

"In the last 24 hours there have been at least fifty counts of homicide, all of whom are part of organized crime in one way or the other, specifically crime bosses."

Tide explains to the now curious Yang, her voice matched the sinister nature of the crimes she described; dark and cold. A perfect duplicate of the gravity of what transpired and what is soon to come.

Yang was both in shock and in interested, questions keep racing through her mind from the old habit she seemed unwilling to break. What could possibly be the motive of all the murders? What could someone possibly gain from killing some many people? Who could be capable of causing that much death? And why did Junior's specifically call for her as he main suspect? Her mind raced through several answers, but one kept coming over and over. And in all likelihood it was the worst one possible.

"Someone's taking over Vale's criminal underworld." Yang barely said it, but she did, she said the one unbelievably correct answer.

"Exactly." Tide with her brilliant mind expected that were the case from the beginning. "But who?"

That was the million-lien question: Who?

* * *

"Achoo!"

"I warned you about your coat, you'll probably have a cold that would last approximately 37-hours give or take. I should do some experiments on faunus colds and metabolisms."

"I'd say bless you but I heard demons were too damned for that." Desire cheekily remarks.

"Funny how faunus jokes are only acceptable when faunus say it?" Ask wonders aloud to himself.

"That's cause we're just as speciest as you guys are."

"Ah." Ask says in affirmation

Not- two feet away from her, Adam was close to silencing her for almost divulging the state of Ask's race. He hesitates a bit from the her exact wording.

'_This she just say speciest?'_

"Both of you keep quiet."

"Fine." And just like that hey both stopped like quarreling children obeying their parent.

* * *

"I must've misheard you. Can you repeat that?" Weiss asks Yang to do. The army of lawyers behind the pale heiress waiting impatiently for their client's 'Level 1 Priority Case'. That case would have been helping a certain Yang Xiao Long not get thrown into prison for a crime she (allegedly) didn't commit. Sucks for them since Yang in all her Yang-ness already found a way to get out of another mess, making their presence in the police station as useful as a t-rex's stubbly arms.

"The police don't have any substantial evidence to detain me, so they're letting me go." Yang repeats as she was told. Not seeing what was coming.

"So you're saying…" Weiss urges her to keep going.

"I'm…no longer under arrest."

"So that means…" And going…

"I can leave."

"By that you mean…" And going…

"I'm free to go."

"So in translation:" And going…

"I-" Yang was rudely interrupted by the Ice Queen who isn't as awesome as the true Ice queen; Elsa "Wasted my time." Was Weiss' icy cold critique aimed solely on the brawler.

**The pleasant personality of the Schnee family, blessed is their kindness and generosity and their lack of bitchy qualities, for they are perfect in every way and we; as imperfect creatures must do as they say for they are above us. Oh let them be an example to the less verbally abusive and mentally inferior 99%, and may the Head of Schnees drink from the blood of every filthy faunus who dares oppose their almighty and benevolent rule.**

**-Source: The Snow That Suffocates an Entire Species, an essay by Adam Taurus.**

"And let's not forget the time of the SDC lawyers. Do you know how long it took me to get them all here?"

"Actually Weiss, you wasted their time."

"Four hours! It took me four whole hours to get them all the way here!"

"Ah Weiss you're-"

"And don't get me started on how much I have to pay for nine lawyers, not that I have to worry about money or anything."

"You're not going to stop are you?"

"I rushed them all the way here because I was lead to believe you'd be executed on the stop under false charges."

"Weiss-"

"I even forced myself to use those disgusting forms of public transportation. All because you and your depraved habits and repugnant faults made even the most professional law enforcement officers of Vale believe you were capable of cold-blooded murder."

"Weiss~" the way her name was said in a sing-song tone visibly angered Weiss, such a childish way of addressing her was beyond reprehensible. But Weiss had a rant to finish and in no means does her teammate's unprofessional address would stop her rant.

"And how pray tell, did you even manage to avoid getting thrown into a prison cell?"

"Weiss were you-" Her patience broken and rant finished she'd allow Yang to give her an explanation.

"Was I what _Detective_ Xiao Long?" her tone came to an obvious mock as she said Yang's former tittle.

"Worried about me?" Yang gift of tease worked wonders, after just three little words the proud Schnee heiress instantly does an accurate imitation of Shia Le Bouf

"I-I-pffffhhh It's not –Ah pffffff, you were gonna pffffff- I just pfffffff- You could have-pffffhht" though her failed attempt of denying was adorable what surpassed that was her even more unsuccessful attempt at trying to make her posture look professional and intimidating. In short it just made her look smaller and made it easier for Yang to…

"How dare you! Get your hands off me this second!" Yang hugged her from the side, even with heels Weiss' smaller height made it easier for the blonde Bunsen burner to envelope her completely.

As she squirmed the prissy princess, squirmed too much and she came face to face with Yang's very ample bust. And so the White Dust Wielder had never been so red.

"Umm…were still here by the way." The SDC lawyer closest to them reminds.

With one final push against the no longer resistant and teasingly smirking Yang, Weiss was about to go on another rant, no doubt reprimanding everyone for her own embarrassment. Until all the television sets in the Police Station played the exact same thing.

And everyone, even some of the felons under arrest stopped dead in their tracks.

* * *

In a dark room the only remaining member of Team RWBY still in Beacon and the only partners left of their band of eight had a marvellous idea of what being a lonely, socially awkward, forever alone, nerd felt like.

Everything was dark, screens giving of the only light source, wires and cables everywhere, claustrophobic nightmare, IT kind of Monday. The trio endured such change for the liberation of their friend, an so as they search for every legitimate footage they could find of Yang for evidence to back up her claims of innocence.

"Thanks for helping me out guys." Blake was very grateful, just the thought of reviewing all the footage of a school as large as Beacon would be too much for her, Headmaster Ozpin didn't make it easier as he seemed to have an OCD for recording everything his students didn't with his hundreds upon hundreds of hidden cameras, Blake even saw footage from Vale meaning Ozpin kept even the Kingdom of Vale within his line of sight.

'_There's a thin line between prepared and paranoid'_

Then again she'd have never met Ruby if it wasn't for Ozpin's network of espionage.

"It's no big deal, it's my fault so I should help out at least." Jaune sounded more guilty than _okay _as he claimed, this tiresome endeavour felt like a penance for what he did than anything else in Blake's mind

"Jaune, for the last time, none of it was your fault, it was no one's fault." Pyrrha sympathetically reminded the slumping knight with too heavy armor.

Those may have brightened Jaune a bit but Blake had to them "Except maybe the one who committed all those crimes."

"Yes, except him." Pyrrha all but sighed, the ninja was curious on how the amazon thought of this, but she kept t to herself for now, knowing full well her faunus lineage made curiosity dangerous thing.

"Hey guys I got one where Yang's tuning her shotgun-fist things. Should I add it to the files."

"Yes, we might need every shred of evidence. Oh and Jaune."

"Yes."

"They're called _gaunlets_." A look of teenage embarrassment flashed n Jaune's face, he scratches the back of his head slightly, it wasn't his fault shotgun-fists sounded way cooler.

"That's great Jaune, maybe the police would be made aware her weapons weren't at full capacity at the time of the crime." Pyrrha cheered again, as she looks towards Jaune she notices something off with what the image on the screen was doing. "What's that?" she gets up from her computer and towards Jaune's.

"What's what?" Blake was now curious this time and walks over to where Jaune was herself and sees the reason why Pyrrha was so concerned.

It was a simple icon that blinked red, an alert. Now another mystery appeared: What was it alerting?

"Click on it"

Jaune clicks on it and out pops the Lisa lavender of the Vale News Network.

"**We are sorry, we interrupt this program for a breaking news report. The White Fang leader has been captured. I repeat the White Fang leader has been captured**_**…"**_

Blake couldn't hear the next part as she finally understood Jaune Arc's pain in regards to motion sickness.

That's because she just threw up…

"Ahhh! Blake…" All over Pyrrha.

End of Chapter.

**AN: And so ends my vacation. Tide's actually for another story I added her here for a reason I refuse to disclose. Having trouble coming up with a name for the White Fang's current leader, I named the Lieutenant though which is nice. And yes she is named after the detergent brand.**

**Just wanted to shed some light on Blake's actions as a member of the White Fang, and yes people, horrible things like these happen everyday and we just don't really care, and I just wanted to write about how even the one's committing these crimes feel. The White Fang are terrorists, there's no sugar-coating it. **

**Blake's starting to show symptoms, baby's are parasites in away. I should know, I was a baby too once.**

**Oh and Desire is still weaponless and that is something you'd expect. Ask's personally belongs were held in the asylum, Desire had neither luxury nor need for a weapon at the time of her breakout.**

**And as for Yang being a cop, it's something from a a story I've already written most of, I just can't seem to want to update it due to low viewership. And fun fact, you DON'T need to go to the police academy to be a detective for the police.**

**Jaune's _confession _wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, Blake and Pyrrha are difficult to write for me personally.**

**Spot my fanfiction shout out.**

**Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Viewer Discretion is Advised

Or

Vomit Boy helps Vomit Girl.

"**We are here live at Vale Landing Dock, where only moments ago, the Vale Police Department received an anonymous call from someone claiming to have captured the new leader of the terrorist organization The White Fang. At first, it was deemed only as a prank call, until we and several other news networks received this video."**

The scene changes, from the reporter to a close up shot of a man wearing a Grimm mask. Before the video could play the reporter gives a word of caution.

"**Due to the nature of this video, we'd like to warn our younger viewers of the mature and violent contents to be…disturbing."**

The video plays, and the man in the mask speaks.

"**We are the White Fang…" **

"**We are the voice of the faunus oppressed…"**

"**We are the mooks in masks who seriously have low standards of recruitment."**

"**We stand for the freedom of our race…but genetically speaking **_**race **_**isn't exactly the accurate, more like a species. Genome mapping has actually proven that most faunus- okay I'm getting out of track."**

"**We are…Oh, who am I kidding**." The man takes off his mask, showing his face for a brief second before changing the camera's direction to an unconscious man strapped to a chair.

"**I'm not a faunus, but this guy is." **the unmasked man says off screen, a another man is shown on the screen, and he was without a doubt a faunus.

The man was none other than the notorious White Fang leader, bound and gagged, he looked as though he had been beaten within an inch of his life, followed by being beaten completely to death, then resurrected back from death's clingy arms just so he could get beaten some more.

There was one detail, something very important was missing from the rebel leader, his arm, from the elbow down, looked as though it had been bitten off and seared closed.

"**Say something to the camera Mr. Rebel Leader." **He remained silent the only sound that could be heard was the gritting of his teeth. **"Come on, give me a **_**hand **_**here."**

That sick joke was followed by an even sicker laugh.

"**Get it? A **_**hand**_**?" **the man behind the camera asked, like he expected a round of clapping or applause. **"BA DUMM TSS!" **he sounded, badly imitating a drum roll meant for a comedian, giving his twisted joke a little push.

"**Oh, I know. Tell us something about how many children your path of blood turned into corpses, that's a rousing tale." **At this the White Fang leader glared at the camera, hoping his stare could send daggers into the camera and the person behind it.

"**The answer is sixty-seven by the way, and that's just last year's statistics." **

Fed up with his lack of cooperation, the once masked man just points the camera back at himself, giving the people watching an ear-to-ear grin.

"**I tried calling 911 but you guys hung up on me, so to prove I'm SERIOUS!" **he growls that out for no reason **"I've got proof. You know, the enemy of truth; proof." **He spins, now the he and the White Fang leader were seen. **"If you want him, I'll be in Vale's landing port in about six hours, don't be late." **He pulls the White Fang's once proud leader close to him, trying to appear like two good friends taking a picture together.

"**Don't worry…" **he says in a reassuring tone **"We won't be late." **

The screen fades out to black.

And across Vale, several young children who watched, screamed for mommy and daddy.

* * *

It was a video message that will be remembered for centuries, historians will look back and study it, so will psychologists but for entirely different reasons.

And for those who missed it, the video was already on YouTube, and it was already going viral. So even Blake, who was hunched over a toilet the entire time could still see it.

"Blake, you okay in there?"

A worried Jaune asked, behind the door, Pyrhha had gone to her room to get the…unmentionables off her breastplate so only Jaune was left to take care of their nauseous friend.

Blake vomits back in reply.

'_It's not possible, it's not possible.' _She was in complete denial, there was no way their- the leader would be captured so easily, not with the Four Beasts, not with A-

Blake's mouth fills with saliva, it was a sign she just learned, meant another one was coming.

"BLEUUUGH!"

Came.

"Blake? I'm coming in." Having had enough of feeling helpless, Jaune opens the door, hands covering his eyes. After navigating blind towards her, the sound he knew coming from her throat being his guide to the stall she occupied.

"What are you doing, Jaune-"

Having been had seven sisters growing up, Jaune knew keeping a girl's hair from getting wet was the least he could do.

Blake's hair would've indulged in the slush that filled the toilet if Jaune hadn't thrown the door open and rushed to her side. His hands immediately cradling the raven locks against the nape of her neck as she emptied out what felt like what was left of her internal organs into the toilet with a sickening wretch of her voice.

Jaune held her hair patiently as she threw up a second time. And a third. And a fourth. Until finally she straightened up and sat on the floor, the bones in her back disagreeing with her with a pop after hunching over for so long.

"Thank you." she manages to say, the feeling of wooziness gone but the taste of vomit still in her mouth.

"Yeah, no problem." he lets her hair go, wincing at the thought of actually liking the feeling of her dark locks in his hands.

"So, you want some of my motion sickness pills?"

Blake shakes her head, this wasn't anything like that, it must just be the shock of believing she was getting arrested, coupled with the news and the stress of school.

Yes, that was it. Just stress. And maybe that tuna had gone bad?

"Is this about the news?" Jaune worriedly deduced, almost getting it right. Blake, not wanting to make a big deal out of this just shakes her head, he didn't need to know, he can't now. But the thought of it makes the former operative nauseous.

Too many questions where in her mind. Like who was even capable of taking on the White Fang's base? Who even knew the White Fang even had a base? That was a secret many would kill for and so few could share.

But the question weighing heaviest on her mind right now wasn't about the White Fan or it's violent leader but to certain someone she can't help but worry about, knowing deep down he must be right in the middle of this.

Sadly, he wasn't in the middle of anything.

Instead he was behind everything.

* * *

Hours earlier, at the coasts of Atlas, the White Fang's mobile command base submerged from the the depths of the sea. The crowning jewel on a crown of thorns, a submersible missile farm, designed to sit out devastating exchanges between kingdoms, waiting below as the world kills itself, and when the dust settles, then and only then, will the Strategic Class deliver a finishing knock-out punch for the faunus race.

Rendering the crew the last men and women on the planet.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Adam began but stopped as he came to the conclusion that Ask was not a gentleman and Desire was anything but a lady. "Boys and Girls, meet the Leviathan."

"A Typhoon-Class Submarine, Strategic Type, submerged displacement of 48,000 tons, two reactors as it's main power source, primary weapons system is composed of 20 R-39 ballistic missiles, RPK-2 missiles or Type 53 torpedoes, and with a maximum of 10 warheads." Ask was apparently a submarine enthusiast, much to Adam's annoyance.

"Tell me something I don't know." he says out of spite.

In response to that stupid question, Ask gives a stupid answer "A pig's orgasms lasts up to 30 minutes."

Controlling his primal urge to shut Ask up with his sword, Adam instead, gives his instructions. "We'll be boarding, whatever you do; don't do anything to stop us from getting on board. If Ask was right-"

"And I nearly always am."

Adam continues " We can't fight that thing from the outside, the Leviathan is too strong, even for you Desire." he emphasizes on Desire particularly. He knew Desire from before, and even he could admit that he could not think of a more deadly opponent. But with great power came great arrogance, if calling herself the Scream Queen was any indication.

But with her weapon's location being anyone's, her battle capability was nearly halved.

Adam however planned to do it without her weapon and with even weaker comrades.

Desire speaks up "You want the three of us to fight a sub full of the White Fang's best?" It was true, the three of them had been fighting non-stop.

"Me without my Hahkun and in some BDSM shit..." she gestures to Ask "This nut-job who's to chicken-shit to use his goddamn lightsaber on people."

"They're called-"

Both Adam and Desire hit him in the gut before he could correct her, copyright be damned.

"And you." she glares angrily at Adam, the jerk who put her in this position, taking advantage of her dual-personalities.

"You get your ass dumped by your underage _pussy_ cat and suddenly you plan a mother fucking coup d'etat! Is everything you've done because you let you dick do all the thinking?! You could have just gotten yourself killed for all I care but you _had_ to bring me into your little suicide mission. Hate to break it to you, blue balls but you won't get 72 virgins if you die like some punk-ass bitch!" she screams, right in Adam's face, not a single trace of tact or decorum in her entire speech. Not even Wilt was sharper than Desire's tongue on a bad day.

Adam's reply to her was simple "You scared?"

Desire scoffs "In your fuck'n dreams."

And with two words, Desire was on board. "So the three of us are gonna face an entire army? Too bad I didn't get laid, not that either of you two have had any either."

Joking aside, Adam weighs their odds, keeping calm as he does.

Desire may not be tired, but she lacked her weapon and her semblance wouldn't be all that useful in a giant metal tube submerged underwater. She could always scavenge a weapon, with Adam their might always be more guns than there are people to use them, but she doubts anyone in that sub had a weapon that suited both her tastes.

Ask was also not up for a full frontal assault, in all honesty he was never up for the direct approach, using his semblance took a toll only his body some could only imagine, he could still fight with his flashlightsabers, Seraphim and Hayati were still good for at least two more days before some much needed maintenance.

It seemed only Adam was in the right condition to fight, to be perfectly honestly, when was Adam _not _ready for a fight. So what if he hadn't slept since the mountain, and that Blush was running out on ammo? So what if his aura reserves were low? And who even cares he got eaten, blown up, shot at, and nearly froze to death?

He still had one trick up his sleeve, one ace in the hole, one piece still not yet in play.

But now was the perfect time.

"Will we have back up?" asked Ask "You are a commanding officer, don't you have your own troops to command?" What was the point of having an army of your disposal if yo weren't even going to use it?

"No."

A voice of pure manipulation answered with a hint of treason and sultriness makes the three turn towards the source, and low and behold they see a sight so few men would resist to give a second glance.

It was her…

The perfect personification of the seductive powers of the dark side, the beauty of a muse all artist long to capture, the elegance of darkness. Her red dress hugged tightly on her luscious curves, her hips swayed to provoke even the most introverted of hearts, her heels clicked with each step, proclaiming her imperious presence.

"But you'll have me."

Cinder Fall.

And that was all that they'd need.

**AN: I'm back...**

**TEAM STATS**

**Adam Taurus. **

**Status: Alive**

**Weapon/s: Wilt and Blush. Type: ninjato and riffle-sheath.**

**Mental Disorder: Psychopathic Personality Disorder (never treated nor diagnosed, self-diagnosis)**

** Age: 25**

**Occupation: Terrorist leader, Member of the White Fang's Elite Special Forces (Former), Published Author. **

**Useful Information: Vegan.**

**Desire Cygnus. **

**Status: Alive**

**Weapon/s: Hahkun. Type: Unknown, hinted to be large.**

** Mental Disorder: Dissociative Identity Disorder**

** Age: 21, Occupation: Singer (former)**

**Useful Information: Lost career due to disappearing, knows both Adam and Ask, which neither of them knew, two dominant personalities can be differentiated by manner of speaking( i.e. cursing). **

**Ask (mononym) other aliases include;"Orion"(by Desire only), Ask Arbikaesid( Ascorbic acid), Ask Bloodwing, Ask Allon, Ask Bludhaven, Ask Mac Allen, Rick Sanchez, Ass( by most who meet and know him) and Sandford(name of his brother).**

**Status: Alive.**

**Weapon/s: Seraphim and Hayati. Type: Two lightsabers with built in grappling hooks, Seraphim(yellow) and Hayati (blue).**

**Mental Disorder: ?**

**Age: 18 (youngest member)**

**Occupation: Private Investigator (Former), Freelance Detective for the VCPD (Former), VCPD Detective (Employment Status Unknown)**

**Useful Information: Cooks and _eats_ faunus as a source of food( reason unknown), IQ of over 260, believes IQ tests are for idiots, and those who believe that intelligence is measured by them are even bigger idiots.**

**Cinder Fall (temporary)**

**Status: Alive**

**Other information is confidential.**

**See you in two or at most three weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Violent Cancer Treatment

Or

"You know what they say about the crazy ones..."

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

Cinder Fall.

Her name as captivating as her appearance. As manipulative as Ask, as dangerous as Desire, as driven as Adam, and far more sinister than anything that awaits them in the base.

But all Desire could think of was "Did she just walk all the way here in heels?" she pointed out.

Adam looks down to Desire's footwear, irony abounds.

"It's been far too long, Adam."

Cinder breathes, walking towards her nice piece of asset. Adam lower's his gaze to meet hers; she teasingly lifts his head up by the chin, her dark red nails slightly scratching against Adam's naturally pinkish skin. Clearly she prefers not being looked down on.

"A few days aren't that long." He shot back, bantering is a good sign. A sign that implies a million suggestive thoughts as well as intrusive in the matter regarding the two's…relationship.

"It's all a matter of…" she pauses for emphasis, like how a well-trained master of seduction would usually speak; low and slow. "…perspective."

"We're still here by the way." Adam and Cinder slightly crane their necks to the generally ignored Desire and Ask, and, yes they were still in fact there to witness the implied ungodliness of the exchange. Clearly such open displays of…whatever that was- didn't sit well with the the recently released prisoner.

"I like your friends…" she finally notices the duo oddly doing their best not to gape at their exchange.

"Go on, Music of the Night, introduce us to your-" What would have been an immature tease regarding the nature of Adam and Cinder's relationship, was interrupted as Ask, who was silent at the time, walks past Desire, heading straight towards the vixen with a clear goal in mind.

"I'm sorry but we can't rely on you or your _obviously_ impressive abilities." Ask apologizes, his voice turning serious.

A dangerous tension is in the air, Adam nearly cringed, he had to defuse this situation quick or there will be a far worse fate that would await him.

Cinder was no means incapable, hell she could very well out-class either and in the right of the three. Curiosity however got the best of her. "Excuse me?" it was steady, hinting nothing of the danger that was very clearly there.

Ask looks her dead in the eyes, sharp blue met cruel amber in a battle for dominance. "It would be irresponsible to let someone with your injuries enter into combat with us." Ask's soulless look prevails, however, briefly.

That statement made more questions than answers. Could Ask's powers of observation see an injury? Or was that a threat towards the crimson sweetness that was Cinder?

"What injury?" A menacing tone was in there somewhere, how she said each of those four syllables told a great deal of horrendous torture she could concoct would come sooner if not later.

Ask who seemed intentionally ignorant of the growing danger not a mere feet in front of him continues. "The injuries you received from your fall, of course." He said as if the most basic of facts.

"Fall?" Cinder feels a joke was coming in, being named Cinder Fall was enough for a steady supply of jokes.

Ask moves a tad bit closer, the gap between them seemed a far too close at the same time too far.

"When you fell from heaven, of course."

"…" was the general sentence that Adam, Desire, and even Cinder could annunciate. A mixture of varying reactions both subtle and well-hidden adorn their faces, Cinder had a surprised look hidden by a flattered expression, she had heard about the infamous detective before, like a good chessmaster she made sure to know what all the pieces in the boards were.

But this was entirely unexpected- no, underestimated. She knew her allure was impressive, but even she never thought her looks alone could have a such an instant effect on a proven sociopath.

Desire on the other hand had a more pronounced look about her, one of visible disgust, the very thought of Ask flirting left a bad taste in her lethal mouth, and to see it first-hand nearly made her violently ill. Freaks like him shouldn't even live, let alone want to fuck the first pair of legs he sees.

It was only after the not so little voice in her head made her avert her eyes to the sickening display.

"_Check out, Adam" _she turned first to the source of that sound and saw a near identical image of herself standing beside her and pointing a finger at Adam.

Desire followed it to see a sight that brought a smile to her face, Adam was scowling more than usual, as though someone gave him a beef burger even though he order tofu.

It was hilarious, in a mean sort of way.

Was this what Ask wanted? To hit on Adam's latest conquest to get him pissed? Desire expected the two were in bed together in the non-sexual sense of the term. But by the look of things, it could be possible both meanings could be used.

"_She does look a little bit like Blake."_ Her hallucination like doppelganger noted.

Which was true considering the girls shared traits, black hair, pale skin, golden eyes. And Adam always did seem to be the kind of man to have a type.

"_At least we know he has a type."_

"Or at least a fetish" Desire added.

Finally the silence was broken by Ask, as he let out a groan.

"And here I stand, my hypothesis proven completely wrong." He admits after a coy smile. "By the reaction- or lack thereof- in Adam, I can safely assume neither of you are sleeping with each other."

"Sorry, to have offended you, but you do share a considerable amount of traits with Adam's former significant other." It was then Adam's rage truly spiked, sending a clear sign of aggression around the four of them.

"Too bad, I'm sure you two would make fearsome- if not powerful offspring." he very nearly rambled, reminding the three Ask wasn't entirely sane.

There was no romance or teasing in Ask's mind, only a pragmatic idea that two dangerous people should breed for the benefit of their species. It made perfect sense, besides, he always wanted a chance to study an offspring between a faunus and a human.

"As well as intelligent, given that 80% of a child's intellect is from the mother." He then added, directing it to Cinder specifically, both complimenting her while insulting Adam.

"Oh, I like this one." She purrs back. Her lips curl into a faint, almost modest, smile of flattery.

Ask all but smiles boyishly. "I like you too, Satan." Ask chuckles at something funny, which to him was his own joke "You know, since you're a fallen angel."

She just giggles. Cinder Fall just giggled. It was fake, obviously, but it was still unsettling."I choose to take that as a compliment."

She pulls out her hand to shake his, every action indicating she found Ask as amusing and nothing more. "Cinder Fall. But feel free to call me Satan. But The Devil isn't so bad either."

Ask being a gentleman, properly accepts the hand, even though every instinct within him kept warning him of the danger in front of him.

It was only after his hand touched hers could he understand why; right then, something within him sensed darkness, overpowering, and contagious. Like a sensation that seemed to counter everything good in the world. Like emptiness…A hunger…And it burned.

And to Ask, unbearable.

"Something wrong, Ass?" Desire's voice brings him back to reality, only then he could realize how much time has gone by, he must've been standing there blankly for minutes, as introductions have ceased, and they were now headed out.

Ask's eyes leave of a glow similar to that of his weapon as he looks at the monster in human form, instantly his eyes observe her, seeing the closest thing to truth as all details are clear.

He focuses on a specific spot; above the neck. With so many sense organs, it was a treasure-trove.

**Slight discoloration of eyes; nutrition deficiency **

**Shaved hair**

**Full factories **

**Twitches, uncontrollable jerks…Moody.**

**Short-sighted**

**Protruding hip bones.**

**Lack of pupil dilation**

**Perfect pitch **

**Violent**

**Nervous…misses weapon**

**Pale lips; low blood pressure**

**Deduction: Hungry**

He shifts his attention to downward, like most men often do, but he had more interests than simple mounds of useless fat.

**Skin Tight Medical Suit…Tight**

**Itchy**

**Subjected to biological experimentations**

**Evasive experimentations**

**B-cup**

**Collar bones visible**

**High aura levels**

**Skin Tight Medical Suit designed for aura use**

**Deduction: Desire was subjected to aura based experimentation by the Cage Scientists and fed ****intravenous****.**

Finally, he casts his gaze downward ever so slightly, seeing everything he could and knowing everything in the same amount time it would take someone to comprehend what it is their eyes were seeing.

**Weight 65kg**

**Overweight**

**Thin as a whip?**

**Out of shape**

**Strong legs**

**Drugs have worn off**

**No underwear**

**Tramp stamp**

**No. Underwear.**

**Comfortable in heels…rare**

**Skin Tight Medical Suit**_** is**_** underwear.**

**Deduction: Be a gentleman and pretend you didn't notice.**

**Side Notes. **

**Porn Preference: Orgies**

After less than a second of her question of concern, Ask finally answers her, searching the very depths of his vocabulary to find the appropriate verbal reply.

"It's nothing."

The classic answer was enough for her, and Desire walks with a steadily increasing pace to catch up with the two masterminds of the little operation of theirs.

Speaking of those two, Ask flexes his deductive muscles once again, this time aimed more accurately at the man trying desperately to be a monster and unfortunately succeeding.

From this distant, even his attuned eyesight had some difficulty in observing, yet he managed, he could always manage.

Adam was now under his scrutiny, and it saddened him at what he sees with his full clarity.

**Porn Preference: BDSM **

**Vegan**

**Anti-Social**

**Walking oddly...nursing hangover**

**Weight loss **

**Signs of depression**

**Violent**

**VEGAN**

**Sleep loss…working hard for next novel**

**Clever**

**Arm in bad shape**

**Honest with himself**

**Pessimist **

**...Cold?**

**Sensitive**

**Self-Destructive**

**In pain**

That one deduction floods, making everything clear.

**PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN PAIN **

**Deduction: …Heartbreak? **

"Hmmm…" goes Ask, not exactly sure what was wrong and why seeing Adam in such a way made a strange feeling well up in his chest, it couldn't be an injury, other than his head, he practically got out of their previous battles unscratched.

So why was deducing Adam in such misery…strange?

He stopped caring and focused on something more important.

And that was even the infamous Adam Taurus had no defense against his deductive reasoning.

It was his bread and butter, his greatest weapon, something far more powerful than his semblance, and had even greater use than his flashlights.

It was his pride and joy.

It was his gift and his curse.

It has never failed to show him the truth.

Until today

Ask turns his analytic gaze to the mysterious woman walking beside Adam.

'_The woman'_ Ask thinks grimly for there was no better way to describe her as anything less…or anything else. For all Ask's powers of deduction could only see was.

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

She was immune to his deductions, to his observations, his senses. Which should be comforting to him considering one of his many possible disorders is sensory integration, but wasn't in this case.

That does not bode well with him. In his head he feels a pull, one that gave him the image of him making sweet, sweet love to her chest with a meter of blue plasma, the strangely specific "KILL HER NOW!" plastered boldly on the image.

Out of Desire's perfect earshot, Ask gives a much more accurate answer to her question. "Nothing I can prove, at least."

Ask found himself having a sudden, unexpected, overpowering, morally crushing, and entirely _bad feeling _about this…

* * *

Atlas…

The most hated kingdom in all of Remnant.

Literally.

Being perfectly candid, if you ask any leader of the other three kingdoms which kingdom they hated most, they'd probably say Atlas.

Who wouldn't?

Who wouldn't hate a kingdom that controls most of the world's dust? Who wouldn't hate a nation who prides itself in military might during a time of peace? Who wouldn't hate a Kingdom so full of corruption, that its very government was being controlled by a privately owned corporation?

And let's not forget their decades long atrocities against faunus.

Everyone hates Atlas.

Other Kingdoms hate Atlas.

The Kingdom that Atlas overthrew hates Atlas.

Even some citizens of Atlas hate Atlas.

The White Fang hate Atlas.

And I hate Atlas, because my parents were from Atlas.

They didn't have a name. It was taken from them and replaced with a few numbers before being put into camps then shipping them off to Menagerie.

Numbers like the ones they tattooed on my arm.

Now I'm in Atlas, all because of one boy.

"Adam Taurus…" his name tasted like a mix of black ink and iron as it left. The boy, as I'll always calls him, was soaking wet, after forcing his way into the Leviathan- _my _Leviathan.

He was a commanding officer, yes, but even he should know his place. He just sits there on his chair, looking more and more like a child being scolded.

If that's what he wants, I'll give it to him.

"The prophesized leader of the White Fang" Taurus tenses at this, I always figured even he knew what many of the White Fang speculate, the calm but dull look of hatred he shoots my way only prove it.

"Soldier you put every man, woman and child in this sub in jeopardy with your little _distress_ _call_!"

Calling it a distress call is calling a proximity alarm a rape whistle. Taurus issued an Omega-Level threat under our most secure channel. We weren't here because of the call, we were here because how in the world could he have accessed to our most encrypted line?

But that also forced us to think. What could be so important that Field Commander Adam Taurus had to bring it himself?

"Why in the hell did you bring us out here?"

Here, at the Atlesian border, every active officer of the only organization left who can bring freedom to the faunus is in enemy territory for what one over-rated field commander has to say.

Taurus stands, disorientated, and searches his pockets for something. At the sight of his poor coordination, I ask.

"Have you been drinking, soldier?"

He replies accordingly "I was a child-soldier, it's justified, sir." He didn't forget to put the sir with his dark joke, only to jest, even at a time like this, he could still manage to retain some sense of humor.

If there was one reason why I don't want to have kids, he would be standing right in front of me.

"I intercepted a kill-list." He slurred and after a display of drunken coordination, he finds what he was searching for and shows it to everyone in the room; a document "From General Ironwood."

For an eternity, none of us moves. I shouldn't be frozen in place, but I am. Oh God, I am. The entire leadership under the same spell of helplessness, in just a single sentence Adam Taurus just plunged our minds to distress.

Only my second-in-command, Executive Officer, Romanovna, had enough resolve to ask "What did this…_kill-list_ say?"

As though in reply, Adam hands me the document, wordlessly letting me recite it.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end" It said, and I kept reading.

"The goddess descends from the sky"

"Wings of light and dark spread afar"

"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"

And that was it…

"Loveless, Act 1." One of the most influential works of fiction within a fiction, and just that. No names, no secret code, not even a secret message in the note, just the opening line to a play.

After a second it dawned on me, I just recited poetry during a military briefing.

"Sorry, wrong document." He says as an apology and explanation. My God he _is_ drunk.

But I'm partly to blame, I've grown to use of having to read whatever it is that Adam hands to me, he always did have a way with words that I could never hope to have.

Which is why he have him write all my speeches, cause only he could make what it is we do sound…less like genocide.

He hands me another folded document, I open it up and just from the texture of it, I could tell it was real. As I scan through the piece of paper and skip through the military bullshit, my heart sank as it said.

"Everyone in this room will be dead."

I hear a chuckle from the corner, I look to the source, and there in the dark corner, where the shadows draped around him, I see Adam, looking at me as though I were an enemy, or worse a Schnee.

"Not everyone."

Before any of us could ask him what he meant by that, he pulls out a small radio, he gives it a simple push and static fills the air.

For the longest moment, I thought he'd lost his mind. He knew he shouldn't activate a channel during an active briefing. Who could he be calling at a time like this? Clearly it had to be inside the submarine considering we were already leagues below the sea by this point.

"Desire, do you have it?" he asked a person named Desire, probably one of the women he brought with him. By her name alone, it sounded less real and more of a stage name, if you caught my drift.

With his Lieutenant reporting his partner had deserted him, it wasn't surprising he needed _that _kind of company. I could understand, we all find ways to cope, yet I expected more of him than that.

But two beautiful women and one man?

Ugh, kids these days and their explorations.

I feel the need to scold him for taking a private call during a meeting, but a few of us were more than curious, what exactly was it is that this Desire was supposed to have.

The mind numbing static stops and came the answer.

"I've got it, it's a little too deep, but I can hold the note." Desire said…

…in my voice

"Good, good. Now we can start."

**KUN BO TIR **

The lights go out.

I keep calm knowing the emergency power will turn on any second.

Before I could do anything, my field of vision goes from total darkness, to the sole of a boot impacting my face with something resembling terminal velocity. The impact was like a blast of white fire, a literal and single star in my eye that sends me flying; I crash against the metal wall with such force, I could feel the metal bend.

Before I lose consciousness I could here two distinct sounds, the sound of Executive Officer Knitely choking gasping for air and one big _crunch_.

* * *

Darkness is an invaluable ally.

Even the most noble of heroes can give it that much credit.

It holds many advantages.

Firstly it conceals even the darkest of secrets, the most treacherous of plots, and the sickest of desires, and most importantly, it protects us by concealing not just the lies we tell, but in hiding us from the truths we dare not know.

Secondly was its comforting illusion, pay no heed to the fools who believe the light is the kindest, for they only delude themselves. We sleep to the comforting night's embrace not the morning's harsh awakening. The dark is a haven for imagination, easing our gentle dreams.

Humans find comfort in darkness, for it is their true selves no longer needing to hide from the light's harsh scrutiny.

A faunus is this and more, for in night can they truly pride in what brands them. For most faunus see better in night than they do in the day, or at least in comparison to the so-called superior race.

Adam will take that comfort and defile it into an instrument of horror.

Thirdly, the darkness, like the subservient slut that she is, is always willing. It never shuns, and willingly let's any use her freely, no matter how sick or sinister the request.

Shutting the lights out was simply all that was needed to coax the dark, while the leaders of the White Fang were all caught off guard, Adam pounces on them like a predator prowling through the night, hitting them hard before their eye-sight could adapt to the instant blackness Adam had practically been born in.

It didn't have to be this way. Adam thought sadly as he tore a crater of red into the unsuspecting Officer Nikrat's chest.

If only thing s were different, if the utopia they promised was still a possibility.

Even now as he stood far beyond the point of no return, as he sheated his blade into the Lt. Col Bopelsnoop's torso, he wished things were different- that he was different

But he wasn't…and so was the White Fang.

The White Fang will never be a symbol of peace let alone a bringer of equality.

So long as we are seen as radicalized terrorists who use fear and force to get our message of equality across, they will never have the full support of the faunus across the world.

We can no longer be separated by those who are with us and those against us.

Only by our entire racing coming together as one can we truly achieve our right full place as humanity's equals.

And one day, their betters.

A cult of violent extremists who would do anything for the pursuit of more power and revenge, that was the White Fang's legacy; a cancerous cell that could destroy the faunus completely.

This left Adam with only one option; the eradication of the malignant tumor the White Fang has become.

It was as the great philosopher of Ask's people once said "Only through destruction can there be a new beginning."

A new beginning.

It was the idea Adam held on to as he gunned down Major Perry with his own weapon and gutted Commander Kellogg.

The idea let him understand- and condone- the evil he was performing; this was not massacre, nor a purge, but an act of cleansing.

"My God, what are you doing?!"

"Cleansing" he answers, uttering the phrase he repeats over and over in his mind as he struck down one White Fang after the other, their bodies like breadcrumbs on his trail of destruction.

The White Fang's ashes would be the perfect foundation for the vision he was to make a reality.

And so the disease must be culled, that was the purpose of Desire and Ask.

Both had reasons to be here that matched his.

Desire was the perfect weapon, not against a single individual, but against an entire organization. Her semblance gave her a unique variety of uses, the first was the ability to imitate any voice she heard.

Alone it wouldn't do much, but with the _literal_ voice of the White Fang within her vocal range, all transmissions, distress calls, speeches, orders, all of it is now in her command.

A face was just that, but having the voice that represents thousands could have so much more potential.

If he gave her the order, she could have all active members; every active man, woman, and even child affiliated to the cause launch a full on attack on every location.

The perfect weapon against any opponent, even without her weapon, he had doubts she could beat her in a fair fight, seeing as she will never play fair with that bothersome semblance of hers.

Currently she was performing a less violent task, she was broadcasting messages, all clear signals, to reassure the unsuspecting faunus leaders not within the submarine that they were only having minor engine problem, only to shrink the battle down before it could spread, in a matter of perspective she was the chemotherapy.

If Desire was chemo, Ask was the disinfectant, to destroy all traces of this ever taking place, a variable that will be of use in a later date.

For how else can you possibly get away with killing possibly hundreds of faunus if not without the help of a forensics expert?

The man could get away with murder, if not for his sad devotion to his ancient religion. Though, Ask was not the perfect fighter, depravity aside, he was by far the most competent mind Adam had the displeasure of crossing at one point.

They first met as opponents with contradicting goals. Ask was one of the very few who survived him.

Their battle wasn't grand, or even necessary but it was in fact one of Adam's favorite. To actually have his weapon go against a real lightsaber in actual combat was a rare honor in and of itself. Seeing as the weapon and their users were a dwindling population- an endangered species on the verge of extinction.

Now that lightsaber and its user were surprising under his command. He didn't dwell on why, he never does when it came to Ask's reasoning.

His only concern was Ask's results, he couldn't care less about anything else, much less the groveling of one deck hand pleading for her life.

"Please, please no. We are on the same side- Can you not understand that! We are on the same-AGHHH!"

The submarine rocks triggering a fire alarm, reminding Adam of the other party in play, the unmistakable smell of burning flesh overpowered the pressurized filtration of the air.

"Damn, woman." He spat out in modest distaste, leaving an odd flavor of hate and acknowledgement in his breath.

Cinder Fall… by far the most dangerous woman he'd ever met. And he's met more than his fair share of the lethal side of the fairer sex.

Ask called her Satan. Adam found it entirely too fitting.

He loved the fictional stories, so the Bible was one of his favorite as it was full of them, and in the Devil people often associate with a guy in a red suit with a beard poking the damned was in fact God's favorite angel- his most beautiful creation. He's not ugly, monstrous, or even red. To us petty mortals, he's everything we want, that's why we can't say no to him…or her.

That's why it was fitting Ask called her the Devil, because she's everything Adam ever wanted…and more.

She wasn't here because of blind insanity like Ask, or petty revenge like Desire and unlike him, she was committing a massacre not for an ideal or anything illogical like that.

She was here for the most appropriate of reasons; business.

The very idea of the lengths she would go through sent a chill up his spine and brought some humor in all this.

It was that terrifying way about her that caused all this, she was the reason for him needing to recruit those two freaks of nature, all because she came into camp one morning and laid waste to it with her own underlings.

What bothered him most was the ease she had, making his men look like drop-outs from mall security.

Desire and Ask were his response, his defense against her posse of psychos, fire with fire.

It almost made Adam laugh, if it weren't for the stream of blood temporarily blinding him.

If Cinder was anything in this metaphoric operation, she'd be the one paying for everything.

As for Adam's own involvement, being a writer he found it more symbolic ad respectful. For it was fitting that he should be the one to be the scalpel that cuts the tumor where it grows. He was their sword, their attack dog, their insignificant pawn in their chess game with the world governments.

Now he is scalpel- no the doctor performing the surgery, removing the the malignant cells that was slowly killing a species.

There in the screams, and tears and pleas of mercy that it all became clear. The choice was simple; kill a hundred or doom a million.

"Go! Call for help! I'll hold him off." Major General Ashton told his companions who scampered off, nearly tripping themselves on the severed limbs and other body parts scattered across the floor.

Adam counted four heads, no doubt they'd call for help and tell of the new leadership positions Adam just made available. He was in no hurry to chase them down, they were headed, as the saying goes, to a dead end.

Ashton approaches him, calling the man by is tittle would be too generous, Ashton was like many other's in this council, a relic from the Faunus War.

Ashton unsheathes his sword, actually believing that it would do him any good.

The man was as clumsy as he was stupid, a poor tactician at best and a deliberate saboteur at best, his operations cost many good faunus their lives, all he really had was the PTSD to back-up his claims of being a battle-hardened man.

Ashton attacks, Adam boredly steps out of the way, he didn't deserve Adam's complete attention. With a single kick the obese man falls hard, Adam cuts him in the legs, so the coward won't run away.

"No, no, no, please you can't..." once again the fool presumed he could tell him what to do.

"You're a one of us, you're a faunus!" the once proud officer cried.

"You started a war to save the faunus." Adam stood above the shivering Walrus faunus, before the blood drenched blade cut into and out from his skull, and his fat body falls.

"I'm finishing it."

As per his orders, the lights turn back on, giving Adam a rare moment to see his handy work. All around him, the leading body of the White Fang lay in literal pieces across the small room.

Limbs everywhere, the walls painted red with blood, and the look of pure betrayal shown on their dying faces.

Adam lets it all sink in. "I did this…" he forces himself to acknowledge that fact, if only to prepare himself for what was to come next.

"I did this." He lets every emotion flow, letting it all out now and be done with it. Hurting his friends, killing his comrades, murdering his lords and masters, and destroying the only real life he'd ever known, he let's all that sink in under a single minute.

For a brief moment, he allows himself the humanity to let his deeds take its toll on what was left of his soul.

After the single minute, nothing really changed.

There was no conflict in him, what he expected to finally break within him only strengthened his resolve. As though the caged beast buried deep within his chest had be awoken from his self-imposed comatose state, now it roam freely and it called out to him, begging him to keep going.

Adam chuckles at the implications "I really am a monster."

If there was any doubt, it was gone now.

* * *

An unexpected hitch occurs on the other side of the submarine, Desire, out of impatience, shots the communications room up, hating the idea of not joining in on the symphony of mass murder.

"Boring conversation anyway," she mused impatiently. Screw Adam's orders! There was a free-for-all and she hadn't killed anything in hours, and that was too long for her, girls have needs after all.

_Release_ was necessary for a healthy life.

With a cheap assault rifle she ripped out of a faunus' hands, she sets out to find some more screams of pain, grabbing extra ammo from the corpses, she makes her way to the exit, only to stop at the sight of herself blocking the way out.

"Adam won't like that, you know." image of herself says, she ignores it and walks right into her, they collide and the image blurs out of existence, now she was free to go into the fray, letting herself gorge in the screams of her victims, the sweet melody she could barely hear.

Making her way to the hallway she stops at the sight of Little Miss Booty Shorts with eyes glowing like a firefly's ass illuminating the darkened hall way.

"You might want to tone down that eye-liner." She should save some for clowns. Honestly, make up like that doesn't come cheap.

Cinder just smiles and walks past her, not even giving her a sideways glance, the clicking of her heels on the metal floor creating a noise Desire found even more annoying than her smug face.

"Cunt." The derogatory term sparks a reminder in Desire "Speaking of Ask. Where the hell is he in all this?" it's odd not hearing a peep from the whacko that could make Adam look like a fucking saint in comparison, she wasn't worried, the only concern in Desire's mind was if he was actually fighting someone, she'd hate to miss seeing that clown get killed.

If there was anyone's scream she'd want to collect, it would be his.

From the hallway, Cinder answers "Armory, on your left."

Cinder lied, it was on actually her right. And she didn't even know where Ask as to begin with.

But she did know what awaited the faunus test-subject at the end of the hall.

* * *

Adam left White Fang leader as the only living thing behind when he walked from the main control room. Casually, carelessly, he strolled in a steady pace of death along the hallway, enjoying the taste of salt in the filtered air of the steel submarine.

One would expect the salty taste to be that of the endless sea water they were traveling in, but in reality that would mean there was a catastrophic leak in the main hull.

In reality the salt in the air was from another phenomenon Adam discovered.

It is well known that blood tastes like iron, but that is only when the blood has been left out for too long, when blood is fresh however, it tastes salty.

And thus Death tastes salty

And so does the Leviathan.

With one swing, he eliminates several annoying soldiers, poor excuses of thugs thinking they are warriors. Disappointment filled him in regards to the class of soldier the White Fang had, it was embarrassing.

A head he decapitated rolls across the hallway as if guiding him to his next target.

The conference room was his destination, for he knew that the face of a coward was the back of his head running away from a battle.

He stops at the sight of the vanguard , the White Fang's defensive units. Meaning he'd already killed the the offensive units.

These units were equipped with riot shields and stun batons that was also a gun. One brave soul among them steps forward, challenging Adam, addressing him as "TRAITOR!"

He tosses away his shield and transforms his weapon from its gun form to its stun baton form in a spin, the weapon charges up, and the electricity coats the weapon's business end.

Being called out, Adam agrees to the challenge.

He puts his riffle aside, choosing to face this brave yet foolish soul the honorable battle he wants.

The vanguard charges at him, baton above his head, going for a vertical attack.

Adam parries the blow before it could gain full momentum, with his balance lost the vanguard moves back, going immediately to defend against Adam's lightning fast slash.

He was lucky he brought is weapon up, if not, Adam would have cut him in half.

But Adam doesn't stop there, he brings sword's hardened handle to strike against the vanguard's abdomen, expecting weakness he was met with strength.

The blow did nothing.

The vanguard swweps with his baton, forcing Adam to dodge instead of defend. An arc of electricity is between them, right before it could dissipate completely, the bvanguard swings again, Adam blocks this time, energy from the baton sparking- crackling against the blood hued blade.

The vanguard follows up with several more strikes, Ada blocks the attacks effortlessly, it was the kick the made him stagger.

Adam springs back just as quickly, dashing forward and relentlessly slashing his opponent who he sends into the ceiling above, and falling back down.

Now their original positions were reversed.

Adam approaches his opponent carefully, and with good reason too as the vanguard springs back, baton swinging as he does, nearly hitting Adam in the face.

The blow was came close, too close to be taken lightly, he could almost feel the electricity from the weapon. Holding back was no longer an option. Adam steps to the right, the vanguard positions himself to met the blow, hidding behind his weapon like he was taught.

Training meant nothing now.

He gets hit from his blindside, it was impossible, Adam was striking so fast it looked as though he was flickering in and out of existence. Unable to defend, the vanguard strikes at Adam where he stood.

Adam meets the blow with Wilt's edge, the locking the two weapons in place.

Adam found his weapon's weakness and exploited it, the range was too close for a long baton to be used effectively, the vanguard pushes back to give himself more room, then attacked in a stabbing motion, the butt end of his going in for a hit.

Adam moves his his weapon in a series of tight effective movements, blocking the stabs, he then twists his body to give his slash momentum, exposing his back temporarily.

The vanguard sees an opening. He takes it.

Adam gets hit, he stumbles back.

Finally, finding the perfect moment to end this, the vanguard seizes the moment, raising his weapon high for a kill stroke- exposing his midsection in the process.

Adam regains the footing he never lost, he feigned weakness, he plunges his sword deep into the vanguard's gut, then as he falls, Adam pulls out his blade to maul his opponent further; an honorable death.

It was the least he could do, for the best fight he had in a while.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Adam slashes through the rest of the vanguard squad, cutting everyone in half, and leaving a large gash on the door.

Adam steps over the useless sacks of flesh, and continues where he left off.

The conference room greeted him with gunfire, knowing the White Fang missed 80% of the time, he just stands still, swatting only a handful of bullets. Adam replied warmly with his own barrage. His actually hit.

Adam looks down at a familiar sight.

Feld Sparr, a man with so few talents but a surplus of lien, and in the eyes of the White Fang, that made him eligible to lead logistics.

It brought Adam some satisfaction to see him cowering beneath the large table.

And even greater satisfaction as his deadly blade helped his body meet the floor.

The rest of the logistics team hug the walls in fear, each one knowing full well this wasn't a dream, that Adam Taurus wasn't a traitor out to kill them all, that they could survive. They knew they were goners; all in all, Adam was only slightly deflated at their lack of effort.

"On to the next one."

And the next one

And the next one

And the next one

* * *

Adam was now a storm of emotion, of cloudburst, simply waiting for years to finally unleash fury upon the land. Each swing was like a bolt of thunder, furious and instantaneous, each gunshot was thunder, as though marking death with every sound

A sound that makes the ache in Desire spike.

**_FUS RO DAH_**

Her shout sends a hallway of faunus flying. The fools deserved it, all them deserved her wrath, he want and needs.

It's been far to long since she was able to release a worded shout, screams were fun, but it was the words that truly gave them power.

The churned Desire was now finally indulged. Instant gratification is over rated, she agreed to Adam's passive orders on her, but as her burning need to commit atrocities became too great, it surprised no one she left her post.

Adam was stylish in his gratification, Ask denies his appetites- literally- than gorges himself, and as far as she could tell, Cider had none to quell.

Desire tried to imitate both of her teammates styles. Adam's care and Ask's restraint all in one.

And it worked wonders.

Just ask the White Fang- Oh, wait.

As a group made a small blockade and tried to surround her, she tries out a less direct method.

**ZUN HAAL VIIK** she shouted, and suddenly all the White Fang who thought to trap her were now without a weapon.

"Who's first?" she asked.

"Get her!"

Apparently the answer was all of the above.

Desire was enjoying this, it was the one thing she and her counterpart/s could agree on, they were at home in battle, at peace in war, safe in danger, and more alive when surrounded with death.

Her blood lust was almost limitless, unlike Adam's whose by this point was already over indulged.

* * *

_"...monster...monster...monster...monster..."_

What was once nothing but an image he tried to keep no longer seemed that way. As a voice kept calling him, taunting him in his head. It was amorphous, unidentifiable, raw. Pure guilt in auditory form.

Adam's lungs called for breath, what he was doing constantly sent his heart through an impossible ordeal.

His bottled up rage and pain that he called upon to achieve his goals now had no use to him here.

Contrary to popular opinion, Adam Taurus does not excel at killing.

Only destroying those he hates.

That is why it was so difficult.

"Commander Taurus...why?..." Adam looked away, having no answer. Cinder gives the dying man the mercy of her flames.

Adam stands there, finding himself wishing he gave the faunus a cleaner death, the kind he _should _have done, instead of the sloppy wound he inflicted.

For he cannot kill, what he cannot hate.

The incompetent leadership is one thing, they deserved a more fate than Adam gave them.

But this was just overkill.

Now he was clinging to his weapon for dear life, he couldn't keep doing this. Even with Cinder there, only the feeling of Wilt's handle and a Blush's trigger truly kept him tethered.

His resolve was shaking, somehow weakened by his evil actions.

_**Slash **_he drowns the weakness with his the scarlet blades' movements, if only to block the sound of suffering he was creating.

Head gets cut open, Wilt gets caught in the faunus' hair, Adam thinks on his feet and decides to just blow the head off his sword.

_**Bang **_he focuses on his riffle's boom noise, finding it pretty or at least entertaining.

"Surround him!"

_**Slash Bang**_

Cuts a faunus' body in half vertically, right side makes a weird mess on the ceiling. Left becomes a cover against machinegun fire.

Good, he was getting the hang of this again.

_**Slash**_

"Please no! I have a daughter-"

_**Bang**_

He loves his people. He loves his fellow Faunus. He is willing to throw away his own life it meant they could have liberation.

Adam hears a chorus of screams and a barrage of footsteps as he takes a single step and blows through them like a powerful wind of dismemberment.

_**Slash Slash Slash. **_

The sad flute* blows in all their throats.

The two _partners _arrive at a fork in the road, one lead ahead, the other head right.

For the sake of it, Adam decides to invoke the cliche' of horror movies and decides the two should split up. Cinder goes on ahead and he takes the turn.

He was met with opposition, and he greeted them with a sword to the neck. It was sicking to him but he was actually starting to get better at this; they didn't even have time to scream before Adam took the life from their eyes.

He didn't have much time to admire his handiwork, like an ironic gift from the jerk watching the universe; a challenge finally arrives in plain view.

Two high-ranking members come at him; one man of age, Tea is his name if Adam recalled correctly, the combat instructor of all aspiring members.

Adam remembered sparring with him once. And he wasn't as bad as his students, that much was certain.

Behind them was a student of one of his, shaking with a raised practice sword, obviously too distraught with what was going on he failed to be of any use to his masters.

The other was a woman two ranks below him in hierarchy and two decades above him in age, all he knew from her was the tragic backstory, her husband and daughter both died in the service of a certain energy company no one liked.

As he effortlessly replied their attacks and dealt his own, more effective blows, his mind wanders to how he can remember her tragedy, yet neglect the memory of her name.

It didn't matter now, as his blade left a long gash across her neck.

Tea screams as he lunges, Adam parries, this time holding no reservations on his speed, looking like a shadow flickering out of existence to the young initiate on guard.

To the aged battle master, however, all he could see was the edge of his own blade before his vision becomes pools blood and agony.

Adam steps back and watches as the poor old man violently try to remove his sword-the extension of himself- out of his bleeding eyes.

As the man screams in every octave possible, and as he approaches Adam in a violent spasm, Adam only steps aside and lets his elder pass unopposed.

Adam only had to wait for the sound of his body falling lifeless on the ground before moving forward.

The initiates shaking puts a leaf to shame, he could at least die with dignity, Adam is more than happy to give him that, yet he seemed rooted in place, no sign of ever charging at the killer of his master.

It was then Adam realized he was ordered to protect the door behind him, with his very life if necessary.

In a single soundless movement, Adam made it necessary.

His world was crumbling around him, he made it so, this is by his design.

He felt something tug at him, painfully pulling at him to millions of pieces, shattering him and grief poured into the cracks and holes, the rest was just alcohol in his.

He knew he loved his people.

Deep down in the barren wasteland he called his heart it was the smallest and most delicate sprig of life that never really died down.

But even it knew.

It knew right from the very start that it couldn't compete with one simple fact; Adam Taurus, despite being the monster that he is, loves Blake even more.

And he would earn that love back, even if he had to spill more of his people's blood.

Both guilty…

"Commander Taurus." said young faunus initiate no older than five, behind him was his group of initiates, all no older than Blake was when she joined. "Are you here to protect us, Comander Taurus?"

…and innocent.

Adam looks at them sadly…

'_Oh, you have no idea.' _

…and draws his weapon.

* * *

A shot of pain rips through Ask's right eye. The pain was so sudden and unbearable, he could barely even stand, clutching his eye he stumbles forward, after a few seconds of agony, he could comprehend the feeling surrounding him.

"I feel…"

From his weakened state he hears cries he could never get used to, it was the distinct sound of children screaming.

And his very being could barely understand. And unknown to him at the time, was a felt by another party a continent away.

"Professor Ozpin? What's wrong?" Glynda asked worriedly, her speech gone, replaced with genuine concern over the Headmaster's sudden paleness.

"It's nothing." He quickly responded, then returning to his cryptic neutrality, whatever ailing him hidden well underneath practiced nonchalance. A practiced nonchalance Glynda was in no mood of having today. So Ozpin made a decision to tell her, only to be spared from her arctic gaze.

"All of a sudden I just feel…" he began, not really able to make what he was sensing into words.

"Feel what?"

The headmaster grips the handle of his weapon, as though finding support from his faithful companion.

"Cold." was all Ozpin could describe, like a frozen arrow pierces your heart and leaves an open wound only for the ice to travel through your veins and arteries, as though an unspeakable evil suddenly destroyed something pure.

"…cold." Ask engulfed by it, like the 9th gate of hell, the freezing winds like a hundred needles stinging everywhere, as though something made the very universe cringe and rage on.

"Hmm…cold." Cinder mutters at the breeze of air she felt. To warm up, she slightly increases her own body temperature, she felt the cold but the cold never bothered her anyway.

But the hundreds of Grimm swimming in the ocean loved the cold. They were drawn to it, molded by it.

Now they were coming for the source.

"Taurus..." Ask picks himself up from his fetal position yet still clinging on to his eye as though it was a wound. "What have you done?" he asked in horror as he sensed the oncoming danger.

* * *

"Damn, Adam." The voice that was clearly Desire's voiced. "All I had to do was follow the sound of screaming children and utter betrayal and I find you."

"You okay?" Cinder asked, not all concerned, more interested in his handiwork.

"I just felt emotion." Adam shakily replied "I'm not okay with that." After this fight, alcohol must be mandatory.

Fittingly, Desire thought his moment of emotional instability was the perfect opportunity to bring up some older scars to go on top of the fresher ones. "Oh, Raven would be so proud."

At the sound of that name, a name synonymous with a past Adam longed to both forget and relive, Adam immediately- angrily, turns , no one should ever say her name in his presence. "Don't…" the somberness within him is replaced by a storm cloud of not-so-tranquil fury "…say her name.

Cinder looks around, confusion clearly on her face. "Adam…" she began delicately, similar to how you converse with a man who had a gun aimed at their head "Who are you talking to?"

She asked, as she was the only one there besides him.

"Before you think you're going crazy, my body needs some help…" the voice that was clearly there says as though she was right in the room with them. "She's found one of your old teammates." she supplies.

End of Chapter

**If you ask me how I would describe Adam's relationship to Blake, I'd say Kanye West would be a fairly good example.**

**"A jerk to the world but not to your girl."**

**That or Kill Bill which is so much more canon than I ever predicted.**

**Here's a hint of some banter for the next Chapter.**

"You're starting to remind me of a teacher I had in Signal."

Adam proceeds to down an entire bottle of rum, making the resemblance even more clear.

"Hmm, he is your uncle. Family resemblance and whatnot."

Adam wipes his mouth and stores the bottle back into his riffle's handle before saying "I'm adopted you idiot."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"To get some popcorn, seeing you make your own decisions should be one hell of a shit show!"

* * *

"Wow, that must be soul crushing."

"I don't have any soul left to be crushed!" Adam(maybe)

* * *

"So I heard you found yourself a girl who doesn't call the cops when she sees you approach. How's that going for you?"

"I actually want to hang out with her with our clothes on. That's a big step for me." Mercury replies.

* * *

"How did you know sand could subdue him?"

"His sensitive."

"GAY!"

"I mean _Force _Sensitive."

"Oh...NERD!"

"IT GETS EVERYWHERE!" Ask reasoned, feeling the bane of his fucked up family lineage.


End file.
